Non Mihi, Non Tibi, Sed Nobis
by Dei Gratia 43
Summary: For years Hermione stayed away from her friends. She finally returns to be faced with an irrational attraction to a devious redhead. As secrets are revealed, a new threat to the Wizarding World puts people on edge. Is Hermione the key to winning this war?
1. Chapter 1

Wind slammed against the weathered, wood siding of a curiously tall and crooked house. Rain poured unceremoniously from the sky, adding to the overall effect. The sign which had been placed on the cluttered front lawn of this house read "The Burrow."

A plump, merry woman bustled about a small, and equally cluttered, kitchen. With a wave of her wand she had a fire dancing in the corner, a pot of water boiling over its flames, and dirty dishes washing themselves in the sink on the opposite end of the room. Mrs. Weasley hummed to herself happily as she continued her work. Pleased, throughout her efforts, to be providing her beloved family with another home-cooked meal.

"Mum, has the post arrived?" a deep, timid voice sounded from the kitchen's entrance. The owner of the voice eyed his mother's work with slight amusement, his red hair falling into his eyes. It was the same red hair that all nine Weasley's had in common. Each in a different shade, thankfully.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and smiled brightly at her son. "Oh, yes. It's right over there on the table, dear."

Muttering a quiet, "thanks," the man strode over to the table. His figure was as ungraceful as ever, being that Ron Weasley had never grown into his awkward height.

He had just settled into a chair and was picking up a small envelope that was addressed specifically to him, when a young woman danced into the room.

"Good afternoon, Mum. Ron," she smiled, plopping herself into a chair opposite her brother.

"Ginny! What a pleasure!" Two identical men exclaimed, skidding to a stop in front of the table. One of the twins who had spoken uncharacteristically wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

She attempted to free herself from his grasp.

"C'mon George, get off!"

The opposite twin looked on with wide eyes while shaking his head. "Ginny! Are you rejecting our fine examples of brotherly love? What is this family coming to?!" Always one for a dramatic scene, Fred placed the back of his hand to his forehead and sighed deeply.

"Sod off," Ron muttered, glancing quickly up as his sister as she struggled with their two brothers, before looking back at the letter in his hands. With a slight frown he took in the familiar, neat scrawl that his name had been written out in. There were gently swiped letters right in the center of the envelope in flawless script. Biting his lip nervously, he sighed . . . already knowing who had written it.

"Fred, do sit down. That goes for you too, George," Mrs. Weasley demanded, pointing sternly and directing her sons into the two nearest chairs at the table.

Ginny glanced from twin to twin -a habit that she had adapted at quite a young age- taking in their differences. It was a welcomed challenge to try and piece together the puzzle that they presented every time they did one of their natural twin acts. Sometimes she felt that they were both too alike for their own good. That it wasn't fair that two people were so perfectly identical to one another. Doesn't a person need their own identity?

Even as she thought this, however, she would begin to remember that, although Fred and George appeared appallingly similar, in reality they were far from exact replicas. Both shared the same blue eyes, but while Fred had green sparkling in the surface of his, George had brown. A rich brown that, instead of dulling his eyes, seemed to make them just-_that_-much more brilliant.

The twins, even though they were pranksters, shared an intimidating intelligence level. Both achieved top grades, without the slightest bit of effort, while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though some people mistook their pranks as stupidity, anyone who truly knew them recognized each prank's genius. They were all extremely well thought-out and planned down to the last, and most tiny, of details.

When it came to their personalities, George seemed to be the most caring of the pair. He was a sweetheart when he took the time out to allow anyone to see that side of him. Ginny had grown to treasure his kindness over the years. She would always remember the times when she was younger and would get hurt, when George would be by her side constantly until he was assured that she would be okay. Fred, on the other hand, was a tad rougher around the edges. Sure, he could be a big softy at times, but he seemed to really fear showing too much of himself to another person other than George. It was as if he thought that the world would slowly wear at him until there was nothing left, _if_, by chance, he put his guard down long enough.

With a slight sigh, Ginny turned her gaze away from Fred and George, not even mildly interested in their current banter as her thoughts continued to wander. Both were very outspoken, especially around each other. At times it was almost maddening. Trying to keep up with them when they really latched onto a discussion topic was as easy as making a Slytherin apologize.

Ginny's eyes fell onto Ron, the brother who was closest to her age. Though older and not-so-much wiser, his eyes still registered the same childish gleam that they had held all through his childhood. It was sad to think of how such innocent eyes had seen so many horrible things in his short life.

Ron tilted his head up and stretched from his previous position of hunching over the letter as he read with an air of disbelief. His eyes seemed to glaze over, in some sort of daze, as he appeared to look directly through his only sister. His mouth was ajar and his eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Close your mouth, Ronnie, we wouldn't want your face to freeze up like that," George chuckled.

"You're already borderline hideous, let's not push it," Fred said, smiling teasingly.

Mrs. Weasley came over to her children and placed a hand on her hip, staring at Ron with concern. Ginny, also having realized that Ron seemed to be slightly ill, stared at him.

"What's the matter, Ron?" she asked softly.

Her only answer was a unrecognizable sound from the back of his throat.

"Poor little Ronnie. Cat got your tongue?" Fred asked.

"Sod off."

George laughed, "Ah, our precious brother has rediscovered his vocabulary."

"Not a very vast one. Is it, George?"

"Definitely not, Fred."

The twins' conversation seemed to fade from the entire kitchen as Ron mumbled, "Hermione's back."

All eyes were on his. Fred and George's mouths were open in an similar expression as Ron's had been earlier. Ginny stared at him before jumping to her feet in excitement, "That's wonderful! Aren't you happy? Merlin, I don't think any one of us has seen her since-"

"-the last day of their seventh year," George finished.

Mrs. Weasley was bursting with joy. "Hermione's come back? Heavens, how fantastic! Perhaps Harry will stop over when she comes. That is, unless they have already seen each other again?" She glanced at Ron questioningly.

"In the letter she said that they had gone out to lunch in Diagon Alley just yesterday," Ron answered as his voice calmed down from its earlier squeaks. The disbelief about the whole situation slowly eased up.

Fred and George both seemed to be staring off into space, lost in their own thoughts. Ginny, however, was much to excited to sit there and do nothing, "When's she coming?"

"Tomorrow," Ron said.

"What time?"

"She'll be here around noon."

"Is she excited?"

"She sounded excited."

"Why did she leave to begin with?" George asked, confusion causing his eyebrows to furrow and his lips to turn down in the corners.

The only answer he got was unabashed silence.

* * *

**AN:** Tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

The anxiety that suffocated the Burrow's living room could be easily slit with a knife. Ron was in the process of staring down a spot in the middle of the flooring. He hadn't seen Hermione Granger in the entire spans of three years, and now she was popping in for lunch? With a frustrated sigh, Ron dragged a heavy hand through his shaggy, ginger hair.

Fred entered from outside, today having turned into a much more delightful day than yesterday. He slowly made his way around the room in order to plop onto the couch at Ron's right side. "Watch it now, Ronnie. We wouldn't want you to scalp yourself."

Glancing up at his brother, Ron pried his hands from his head and scowled. Now was not really the time to deal with even one of the twins' antics. "Come off it, Fred. Don't you have something better to do?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Ron. I'm merely stating a well-observed fact," Fred said, leaning back casually in his seat and looking at the other man with a raised eyebrow, "All right?"

Ignoring the fact that Fred was actually showing even the slightest signs of concern, Ron replied, "Oh, never better," sarcastically. "How the bloody hell do you think I'm doing?"

"C'mon, Ronnie, it's just Hermione. She's really not all that bad, all things considered. Though, she does have a right-hook that I'd rather not be on the receiving end of during this lifetime."

"She left without a word, Fred. And she did it on our last day at Hogwarts, no less. Hermione didn't say goodbye to anyone," Ron said, frowning in annoyance as he remembered the hurt and betrayal that he had felt. When one of your "best friends" just up and leaves without so much as a reason, it tends to cling to the back of your mind instead of just being tossed aside.

"Well, that's not entirely true, mate," Fred stated matter-of-factly, before he could catch himself.

"What?"

He now had Ron's undivided attention.

"Scratch that," Fred said hastily, hoping now more than ever that Ron wouldn't nose his way into it.

"Buggar that, Fred! Tell me what you meant by it," Ron raised his voice, his patience running thin.

"I've got the right to remain silent."

"But you haven't got the ability, mate," a voice chuckled from behind as George strutted into the room. He quickly sobered at the looks on the two men's faces. "Who off-ed themselves? Was it Oliver Wood…Or, that melodramatic chit from the Daily Prophet? Well, anyways, I bet it wasn't Harry Potter, or shall I say, the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die."

"Well, of course not. If I died, who'd be around to save your bloody arse whenever you need it?"

The three redheads spun in their places at the sound of a new, deep voice from behind them. Standing directly in front of the open front door, with a broad smile upon his face, was a young man with jet black hair, brilliant emerald eyes and very familiar round-edged glasses. Ron jumped to his feet and enthusiastically smiled back, "Harry! All right, mate?" He asked, walking over to clasp hands with his long-time best friend.

"I'm brilliant, you?" Harry responded, mutually shaking Ron's hand.

Ron opened his mouth to respond but was immediately cut off by Fred, "He's being a bloody girl."

"He won't stop fretting about our dear ol' Hermione's visit," George added.

"It's sickening really," Fred said.

Harry laughed at their antics and looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow, "Mate, c'mon. It's just 'Mione."

Fred waved his arms dramatically, "That's what I said!"

"Ron's stubborn as a mule," said George, shaking his head to himself.

Fred smiled at his twin, "Looks like one too, so it explains a bloody lot."

"Sod off, you two," Ron growled as the three others started laughing at his expense. He turned to Harry with curiosity sparkling in his eyes, "How was lunch with her?"

Harry, knowing exactly who he was speaking of, grinned instantly. This didn't go unnoticed by either of the twins, who raised amused eyebrows at the look on his face. Ron remained blissfully ignorant of it. "Oh, well . . . It was the same old, same old. You know? Just as if the years she was gone hadn't happened."

George laughed, "Just 'same old, same old,' Harry?"

"Are you sure about that?" Fred smirked, enjoying the situation more than was really necessary.

Harry turned slightly red; however, this time Ron picked up on it. "Bloody hell, Harry. Tell me you don't fancy her!"

Harry sighed in exasperation, "It's not like that, Ron. I don't fancy her!" Fred and George elbowed each other in amusement, "Wait 'til she arrives. You'll see," Harry said, pointing an accusing finger at them all.

George smiled, ignorant of Harry's threat. "So, when is Miss Granger arriving, again? It's five after twelve."

Just then, there was a faint popping noise. It was the familiar sound of someone apparatting into the house. All four men turned towards the ruckus.

Facing them, now, was the back of a wonderfully curvaceous body. The legs that showed beneath a jean skirt -which cut off about three inches above knee level-, were enough to give any man a few less-than-platonic thoughts. As the owner of the extraordinary pieces of finely-toned art seemed to realize the location of everybody else in the room, she turned around quickly to face them head-on.

Ron, Fred and George all couldn't even begin to believe that this was the same Hermione Granger as three years ago. Actually, George was positive that this woman had apparated into the wrong house. There was no way a swotty bookworm with bushy, brown hair, like Hermione, could have turned into this . . . Temptress. Ron felt his jaw actually fall ajar in his surprise. Harry, on the other hand, stepped forward with a smile, having had time, yesterday, to take in her new appearance. "Hermione!" He exclaimed in greeting, opening his arms to embrace his long-time friend.

Hermione smiled merrily and hugged him back, "Hello, Harry."

The way her lips curled up in the corners was especially seductive in Fred's mind. Her face, in general, did wonders for her overall sexual appeal. She wore hardly any make-up, but her face held a natural, radiant glow. It made her cheeks and lips rosy, and her brown eyes twinkle in a way that could put the late Albus Dumbledore to shame.

As Harry pulled away from her body, she turned towards Ron. He simply stared at her with a look of awe in his eyes. "Ronald Weasley, we are not a cod fish," Hermione joked, placing her hands upon her hips. Unfortunately, this did not help dry his shock. The way she was standing simply accented her, already well-observed, curves, in her lacey, blue tank-top. "Aren't you going to hug me, Ronald?" She asked, playfully pouting.

George felt himself internally groan as her lower lip jutted out at his younger brother. Lucky bastard. Why couldn't she direct that pout his way?

Ron seemed to finally be snapping out of whatever trance he had been in. A wide grin spread across his face as he raced forward and wrapped his arms around her. His long arms held her securely to him as he playfully twirled them around. Hermione's laugh chimed throughout the room like a fine-sounding bell. It was a pleasurable sound that any man would want to hear over and over again.

"It's so good to see you, 'Mione," Ron whispered, holding her away from him in order to take in the sight of her again.

"You too," Hermione said, stepping slightly from him while patting his pale, freckled cheek affectionately. Then, she turned towards the remaining two people in the room. The only two people left who hadn't said a word since her arrival. Immediately the knowledge of which twin was who, returned to her mind. She had always been an observant little witch. Fred's eyes had the same sharp, green glow beneath their blue surface that she had remembered, even while she was away. Upon gazing into George's eyes, she found herself basking in the milk-chocolate undertone that had always been oddly comforting.

Smiling brightly at him she chuckled, "Hello, George," and then to his twin she greeted him with a simple, "Fred."

"Hermione," the twins smirked in unison, obviously still enjoying the sight of her.

"Have you two grown up, yet?" She asked. Though, the quick roll of her eyes told them that she really doubted it was even possible.

"Dear, sweet Hermione . . . You're smarter than that. You know we'll never grow up," Fred said, holding out his hands to indicate himself and his twin.

"We're children at heart," George said.

"Free spirits," Fred continued.

"Free as the wind-"

"-and you can't catch the wind."

Harry chuckled, "Perfectly logical, really. For them, I mean."

Hermione laughed happily as Ron just shook his head at the lot of them. She finally looked at them confidently and shrugged it off, "Well, then. If you're the wind . . . And you can't catch the wind . . ." George nodded his head for her to continue her train of thought, ". . . Then, I guess you can't receive your hugs from me." She smiled at their childish pouts.

"I don't want to be the wind no more," Fred huffed, looking around dejectedly.

"I want to be a tree. You like nature, don't you, love?" George asked, looking at her with the most adorable of puppy eyes, "Hug the tree!"

Hermione laughed good-naturedly, but not before running into their open arms to give them the embrace that they had been waiting for since the moment that she had apparated in.

* * *

**AN: **So there's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Be sure to leave me a comment! What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

To say that Mrs. Weasley was happy to see Hermione again would have been the understatement of this century. The moment Fred and George had released their guest from bone-crushing embraces, Molly was squeezing the breath out of her. Hermione took it with great sportsmanship, thankfully, laughing and giving squeezes of her own in return.

"It's wonderful to see you, too, Mrs. Weasley," she laughed, as Molly finally stepped away.

"I'm sorry, dear. It's just been _too_ long. I've been out of my mind with worry that you would never come back for a visit," Molly said, in a tone that had Hermione full of grief over her long absence. "Not that I could blame you, though. A woman like you should not have to deal with the nonsense that comes out of these boys, on a daily basis."

"Us?" Fred asked, holding a hand to his chest in mock appall. Hermione laughed quietly to herself while trying to avoid Mrs. Weasley's disapproving gaze.

"Never!" George exclaimed, as he glanced at Hermione with a pout, "You can't believe her, love, she's just trying to keep you out of our beds."

"George Weasley!" Molly scolded, "I will _not_ have you saying offensive things like that. Stop trying to make everyone uncomfortable."

"Mum, we're not trying to pick her up or something. We don't need to ask. She'll come by herself," Fred chuckled, smiling at the woman in question. Hermione turned scarlet and looked down at the ground, suddenly finding the wood pattern to be most interesting.

Ron scoffed at this, "That's enough. Blimey, she's just gotten here!"

Fred raised an amused eyebrow as George's smile widened. "Jealousy!" they both shouted merrily at their younger brother.

"Am not!" Ron moped, before looking at Hermione again, "Want help lugging your stuff into Ginny's room?"

"Yes, please." Hermione said anxiously, wanting nothing more than to get out of this conversation with the twins. Their eyes were burning holes in her, causing her cheeks to remain red as cherries from their flirting. Fred's face held a smirk and George's was tamed to a grin. George had always been a tad more sensitive.

Ron levitated one of the larger suitcases and Hermione took a smaller one. There was still one left to bring, though, so Hermione threw a pointed glare in Harry's direction and tried to get the general idea through his head before Fred or George volunteered.

"Oh! Right. I'll be getting that," Harry said, jumping forward and levitating the last, larger luggage towards the stairs.

"Thank you!" Hermione smiled broadly at her friends and headed towards the stairs after Harry. Her breath caught in her throat when she accidentally brushed up against Fred's chest, while trying to move around him. Upon glancing upwards, she found his eyes had darkened considerably and his wicked smirk was now larger.

"Come down whenever you're finished unpacking, dear."

Mrs. Weasley's voice broke her out of Fred's leer, causing her to jump. She attempted to not look as flustered as she felt. However, she failed miserably, "Oh! Uh, yes. O-Of course." Hermione turned away as quickly as she could, practically sprinting up the stairs and out of everyone in the living room's eyesight. Ron shook his head and followed.

Fred grinned mischievously at George who smiled widely back. Ginny who had witnessed the entire exchange with amusement, shook her head at the twins, "We are supposed to make her feel welcomed. _Not_ as if she's going to have to wear Grandmother's old moo-moos to hide her figure whenever you two are around."

George pouted and looked at her with wide eyes, "You don't really think she'd cover up her body with those hideous things, do you?"

"We'll have to burn any ones that are still in the house," Fred said, "I mean, there can't be that many."

Ginny laughed at their heart aches, "Stay away from Hermione. She'll never come over to the dark side."

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley nodded, "She's too mature for that. Such a smart, young girl. I'm warning you now, Fred, keep your hands to yourself and wipe that smirk off your face."

"Hey! What about George?" Fred asked, "I'm not the only one who was having some pretty detailed daydreams when that little witch ran up those stairs in that nice, tight jean skirt..." He branched off as the image made its way into his mind again.

"You are so gross, Fred," Ginny stuck her tongue out in appall. She looked at George, only to find him off in la-la land, as well. With another shiver of disgust, she rushed up the stairs to see if Hermione needed any more help.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head at her sons before she decided to go and make sure everything was ready for lunch. The moment she was out of the room, the twins seemed to snap out of it. George chuckled, "That Hermione Granger has gotten herself into a bit of trouble just by stepping foot into this house."

Fred glanced up the stairs to where she had disappeared minutes prior, "Shotty!"

"No way, mate! You don't stand a chance, anyway."

Fred scoffed, "And why do you say that, George?"

"Hermione knows I'm the 'sweet twin,'" George smiled, "She thinks you're the 'rebel without a cause.' Can't really blame the gossip-mills for saying that, now can we?" George raised both eyebrows at his brother, as if daring him to say differently.

"I'm not that bad!"

"You _do_ run away from any girl who gets too emotionally close to you. Sorry, Fred, but you have some serious womanly woes," George stated matter-of-factly.

"Sod off, mate. I do not," Fred glared at his brother with annoyance, wishing he would drop it. "And even if I did, I wouldn't want to talk about them."

"Are you sure about that Fred? Your list of womanly woes would make for a wicked novel. Merlin, it'd never end!" George chuckled, throwing one more smirk at his twin before practically skipping away toward the kitchen and dodging the smack to the back of his head that Fred sent him.

Fred was left, standing in his lonesome, in the middle of the living room. He sent a look up the stairs once more, before following after George. "Womanly woes my arse," he grumbled beneath his breath.

* * *

**AN: **Review! I'd love to hear some feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Clothing flew from Hermione's black luggage to various drawers around the small, violet-colored chamber. The Weasley's had placed another cupboard beside Ginny's original set, providing Hermione with _just_ enough room to fit her clothing and other belongings. Currently, said witch was hurling objects around with flicks of her wand, much to the amusement of three particular observers.

"Do you think she realizes she only requested to stay for three weeks?" Harry Potter asked the two redheaded occupants in a whisper.

Too engrossed in the show, the others simply shook their heads in a negative. Finally, Hermione looked up from her work, tucking her wand into the rear pocket of her skirt and nodding her head approvingly. "There we are. Are you positive you don't mind the intrusion, Gin?"

"Bloody Hell, 'Mione," Ginny grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, "No matter how many times you ask -and I've already counted at least ten-, the answer is an absolute 'yes.' I don't mind at all."

Ron and Harry chuckled as Hermione smiled apologetically, "Ah, but that was before the beginning of my unpacking spree. I'm sure I've brought enough clothes to suit both of us _and_ the two dunderheads that are drooling intelligently over there," she threw a pointed glare at the two men, "for the entire summer. Never mind, three weeks."

"I'm not really sure how they would look in one of your skirts, though," Ginny laughed.

"I would imagine that they would compare, rather amusingly, to a skinny walrus."

"Nice analogy."

"Thank you, Ginny, you're too kind," Hermione said, smiling brightly at her best, female, friend. There weren't many girls that she shared common interests with. After all, she had spent numerous years of her life with only Harry and Ron as her close companions. She didn't really understand what she was missing out on until she had finally started to give a hippogriff's right-wing about her appearance. Then, it all seemed too obvious.

The two boys in question seemed a tad more than offended at the girls' conversation. "You _women_ will do well to remember that we will not stand to have the Mickey teased out of us." Ron's pout clashed with his pitiful excuse of a demanding voice. Harry nodded with a firmer expression on his chiseled face than his friend had managed to scrounge up.

Ginny and Hermione gave each other a raised eyebrow at the boy's supposed authority before bursting into fits of laughter. "Oh Merlin, you two are pathetic," Ginny giggled, shaking her head as Hermione bent over, clutching her sides in hysterics at their annoyed scowls.

Suddenly, two arms were wrapped around each of the girls in iron-like grips, toned from years of Quidditch. Harry threw Hermione over his shoulder and started running down the hall, Ron hot on his heels with Ginny over _his_ shoulder. They both pounded down the many steps towards the first level of the Burrow. Each victim began shouting various threats at their captors; though, Ginny's threats were a tad bit more frightening than Hermione's, simply due the likeness' between her temper and Mrs. Weasley's.

"Stop what you're doing!" Molly's voice shouted as they made their way through the kitchen. Ron and Harry turned to her with sheepish grins. Fred and George looked up from the dinner table to observe the scene with mild interest. Mild only until they caught a pleasurable glance at the object of their current interest's bum.

Harry noticed them staring in his direction a bit more intently than Ron's and looked to his side, only to stop when he found himself staring right at Hermione's bottom. When his face turned bright red, George laughed and elbowed Fred. Both shushed up, however, when their mother threw a heated glare at them from over her shoulder.

Harry pretended to look out of one of the kitchen's windows, allowing him to turn so Hermione's head was now facing Molly and the twins. This had Fred shaking his head with amusement. Molly was staring at the faction of four accusingly, standing akimbo with a wooden spoon pointed at Ron. "Where do you think you're going, Ronald Weasley? What in Merlin's name are you doing with your poor sister and our guest?"

Hermione glowered at the twins, who were still staring even if not as crudely. George finger waved back at her and at least _attempted_ to rip his gaze away from her and to his mum. Fred, to her chagrin, continued to stare at her intensely.

His gaze bore holes into her skin as his eyes darkened, similar to earlier in the living room after her arrival. The original sky blue, with traces of green, became midnight black. Fred's eyes roamed hungrily over her until they stopped and burned into her warm, chocolate eyes. Hermione found herself short of breath and joined Harry in his quest to stare down a crow. In fact, they would probably do anything instead of facing their embarrassment.

Ginny had remained quiet. Every once in a while she would kick Ron or punch his back. Mrs. Weasley continued to stare before unexpectedly pointed a firm arm in the direction of the door, "Finish this funny business away from my kitchen. Lunch will be ready in ten minutes tops. Stay within the area, I won't be looking left, right, center for you all. Hermione, dear, you have my permission to test any hexes you can imagine on these two." She gestured to Harry and Ron with a sharp frown to prove her point.

Hermione and Ginny chuckled quietly as Ron looked affronted, "Now _you're_ bullying us, as well? Me, your own son!"

"Yes, and I've got five more where you came from. Ginny is my only girl," Molly smiled, dismissing Ron's sulk with a flick of her hand. Harry, on the other hand, was one step ahead, already running toward the door with Hermione now joining in his laughter. Ron followed, walking as politely as one can while hauling their dearly beloved sister over their shoulder like Father Christmas' sack.

Once in the fresh air, Harry made his way over to the lake. It wasn't a very long trek, but Hermione's constant struggle had him out of breath by time he reached a precipice that hung above the shore about four meters up. There, he playfully threatened Hermione with the fact that if she didn't apologize for her earlier comments, she would be swimming with the fish. Ginny received the same threats as Ron practically hung her off the edge of the rock.

"Let us go! You idiots are in for it when I get down from here!" Ginny screamed as she struggled in her brother's arms. Ron merely smirked and pretended to drop her, which caused a shriek to break from her throat. "Ronald Weasley, if you do not put me down this instance, I will personally saw off your you-know-what with extremely rusty and incredibly blunt hedge clippers!"

That had Ron jerking her away from the lake and setting her gently on her feet. Then, he proceeded to dust off her jumper and observe her for any injuries. Ginny smiled brightly before punching him in the gut. Ron doubled over in pain.

Just to their right, Harry refused to release Hermione. She, however, refused to struggle. Instead, she decided to test her passive aggressiveness. This caused a stalemate. They had already been at it for five minutes.

"C'mon, Hermione, apologize. "

"No, thank you."

"I'll drop you."

"You will?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes?" His tone began to become slightly less affirmative and she smiled at the accomplishment. Harry was extremely bright and amazingly brave. Yet, when at the hands of the female intellect, he was as much of a disaster as Neville Longbottom during their Hogwarts years.

With a sigh, Harry finally gave in, releasing Hermione from his grasp and placing her on the ground. He flushed and quickly went to help her with her skirt which had risen up her glorious thighs. "Gods, I'm sorry, 'Mione," he said, his face a deep, bright red again. Weasley red, which in her eyes was an amusing achievement.

"No worries, Scar Head," she teased, laughing as he glared at her. This time, however, he glared playfully. His emerald green eyes flashed behind his round glasses. Harry opened his mouth to retort when a jolt to his shoulder had him flying backwards, plummeting into the chilled lake water below. A shriek was heard above him and the sound of a body hitting the water to his left had him sputtering to the surface and looking around in bewilderment.

Hermione surfaced beside him and muttered a band of colorful curses under her breath. "That little. . ," she started. Harry followed her gaze upwards, only to see Ron waving at them with a broad smile. Ron didn't bother to hide his fits of laughter and Ginny wasn't far behind him. It appeared that not even _she_ could ward off the amusement of the situation.

Harry shook his head, "Thanks, Ron! Bloody wonderful to see you're my ally here!"

"You're very welcome, mate!" the chuckling redhead replied.

"Dimwit," Hermione muttered, "I'll hex him into oblivion . . ."

Harry opened his mouth to join Hermione in her plotting, when Mrs. Weasley's voice called from the house, "Lunch! Hurry your legs, Fred and George will bite your arms off to get their shares first!"

Inside the kitchen, the twins were seated at the table, eyeing the meal with famished eyes. "Someone would think you two were held in Azkaban for years without food," Molly chuckled.

"But, Mum, it's almost as if we were! What's the difference?" George asked dramatically.

"My handsome reflection is correct, Mum. You never cook for us the way you do when there is a potential daughter-in-law staying in the house," Fred chuckled. It was true. Their mum had always figured Ron and Hermione would marry eventually. Even the twins had thought this to be true. Now, however, they hoped it wasn't Ron who got to practice certain marital . . . liberties with her.

"George, you haven't any idea what you're talking about," Molly said, shaking her head in obvious amusement.

"I'm not George!"

"Oh! Heavens, I'm sorry, dear."

"Honestly, woman," the real George said, bowing his head. Hardly anyone could tell his twin apart from himself just by a simple glance. Ginny was the closest to doing so. But, she had to look at their eyes. People who _did_ call them by their correct names, usually just had lucky guesses.

Just then, the side door slammed open. Ron and Ginny entered wearing victorious grins open their faces. Fred raised a curious brow at this, not understanding. Well, not understanding until Harry and Hermione entered a second later, drenched from head to toe. His eyes immediately sprung to Hermione who, in his eyes, was the most beautiful woman he had ever witnessed. Her face held an adorable pout as water dripped off the tip of her nose. It was obvious what had happened.

Harry shook his head like a dog and smiled as Hermione slapped at his shoulder. Ron ruffled Hermione's wet curls, as Ginny laughed at her friends and brother. It was a photo-opportunity like no other . . . If anyone had actually owned a camera, besides the muggle-obsessed Mr. Weasley. Arthur was currently at the Ministry, anyway.

"Harry and Hermione, _please_, dry off before sitting at the table," Mrs. Weasley asked in a firm, yet somehow loving, tone. It was no hidden fact that she was outstandingly gentler with her guests. And Ginny, of course.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione chorused. They smiled at each other as they pulled their wands from their back pockets. Fred felt a jolt in his stomach and his eyes burned in their sockets. He glanced at George who had narrowed his eyes at Potter, as well.

"Jealous, boys?" The voice of their sister whispered in their ears. Both twins jumped and looked at Ginny as if she had three heads.

By the time Ginny finished lecturing them on keeping their relationships with Hermione on a strictly platonic level -in hushed tones, of course-, both guests were dried and taking their seats opposite Fred and George at the table. Hermione looked at each remaining seat and attempted to take the one across from George. Harry, sensing her nerves, laughed and quickly took the chair to himself. This left the flushed witch to sit across from Fred. He was obviously tuned into her dilemma as he eyed her across from his own seat. He smirked, feeling a lovely sense of pleasure well up inside of him at knowing he made her nervous with his mere presence.

Ron was sitting on the opposite side of Hermione. The Golden Trio bands together once more, no matter how many years it has been. The very idea had Hermione smiling back and forth between her two best friends. She couldn't even put into words how glad she was that they were so accepting of her return.

"Well, tuck in! Don't just sit there and let it get cold," Molly commanded, clucking her tongue at them before beginning to pass around the food.

"Everything looks delicious, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said politely, smiling at the woman she had always thought of as a second mother. Molly had been especially caring after her Muggle parents were killed by Death Eaters who were hunting for her, Ron, and Harry.

"Thank you, dear. So . . . Hermione, what have you been up to these past three years?"

Hermione felt the atmosphere become alert around her. Every eye was on her. Molly had asked the exact question that every one of them had been holding in. Hermione looked around at all of them, stopping at Fred who was still looking at her intently. Actually, she was pretty sure he had been eyeing her since she came inside.

"Oh! Well, this and that," she said, before Harry laughed at her evasiveness, "Oh, sod off." She shook her head and nudged him in his rib.

Ron chuckled, "C'mon, Hermione. We want details. Anything!"

Ginny giggled, "Any _love_ interests?"

Hermione blushed at her friend, "Well, there _was_…"

"Ahha!" Ron shouted, "I knew it."

"Excellent job, mate, now if you would be so kind as to-"

"Shut the bloody hell up," Fred finished his twin's request. He was very curious to know about her love life. He tried to tell himself it was simple inquisitiveness. He wasn't really a girlfriend type of guy, after all. And Hermione was the trophy of all girlfriend types.

George, unlike his twin, was surprised at where this conversation had turned. Sure, Hermione was beautiful. Any guy would think impure thoughts the moment her toned legs and luscious curves were in sight, but he hadn't even had the slightest thought that she was dating someone. The idea of it, at all, had him slightly put off.

Ginny was getting impatient, "So? Who is he?"

"He _is_ no one. Not anymore," Hermione sighed. It surprised her when four other sighs of relief joined hers. She looked up from her plate, where she was playing with her food absently. Three sets of cheeks flushed red under her gaze. The only guy who didn't blush was Fred who was still throwing that heart-wrenching smirk at her. Ginny caught her friend's eye and nodded for her to continue, "Oh! Uh, he was a Muggle. I met him the summer before seventh year."

"What?" Harry interrupted, "You never mentioned you were seeing anyone."

"That's because we weren't dating. We were friends."

"With benefits," Ginny whispered on an amused chuckle. George nearly choked on his pumpkin juice and Fred ducked his head to avoid his mum's harsh, scolding look.

Hermione laughed and, to their surprise, didn't deny it, "What can I say? He was gorgeous." Ginny smiled and Fred glared at Hermione. He could tell she wasn't lying but, still, was only throwing in that extra information for his benefit. Every time she tossed in a tidbit about this mystery man, she would glance in his direction slyly, as if gauging his reaction.

"Anyway, it wasn't until after seventh year that we really did get together. I had been owling him throughout the year, since we didn't go to the same school, obviously."

"How did you explain the owl?" Harry chuckled, imagining a Muggle receiving their post from Hedwig.

"I was reckless and wasn't really thinking about it, too caught up in our relationship. So, I didn't speak about it at all and he didn't ask. Far too many unexplainable things happened around me, apparently. He later said it was part of the attraction. Anyways, when we finally got together I was just about to turn eighteen and Jayden was nineteen. So you can imagine his parents' shock when they figured out our mistake."

Fred narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Mistake?"

"I got pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Every single person at the table remained completely quiet as Hermione stared unwaveringly at her plate. Seconds ticked slowly by before finally, with a sigh, she summoned enough courage and glanced up. Ginny was looking at her with her eyebrows raised almost all the way to her hairline and a large, though somewhat confused, smile gracing her flawless features, George was just staring with his mouth ajar, and Fred looked downright flabbergasted.

It wasn't until Hermione -who was more than slightly annoyed with the lack of conversation by this point- looked to her best friends for support that she realized both Harry and Ron were poking at her stomach obnoxiously. Her brown eyes widened comically at their stupidity.

"What in the name of Merlin are you two doing?!" she shouted, slapping their hands away with a fierce scowl. This outburst finally seemed to break the long withstanding silence once and for all.

"Well, excuse us Hermione, but you don't exactly _look _pregnant! I mean, you're bloody gorgeous!" Ron held his hands up defensively as irritation swelled up inside of her at his antics causing Hermione to unconsciously reach for her wand.

She pursed her lips in aggravation at them, "Ronald Weasley, it has been _two _years since I've had my child. Do you honestly think I'd still be waddling around like a bloated whale?" Then, she turned her accusation on to Harry, "And you! All powerful and mighty Harry Potter! Are you _that_ dim? Honestly!"

The rest of the Weasley's watched in absolute amusement as the boy who single-handedly obliterated Lord Voldemort at the age of seventeen backed down from the fuming temper of know-it-all Granger.

"Well, it's not as if you gave us the time of your pregnancy! Christ, you said you got pregnant! Not _when_," Harry fumbled, trying to relieve her anger in any way that he could think of, "By the way, you look absolutely beautiful for a mother."

Much to his poor luck, this had Mrs. Weasley red-faced and glaring at the twenty one-year-old, "What exactly does _that_ mean, Mr. Potter? Huh? Not all mothers can be as breathtaking as our Hermione? Well, thank you for that boost to my ego, young man."

In a lousy effort to help Harry, George muttered hastily, "Now, now Mum. That's not what he meant, is it Harry?"

The boy in question abruptly shook his head in the negative, "Not at all, Mrs. Weasley. I simply meant that . . ," he branched off in his argument, looking around the room for any clue as to what he could possibly say.

"_Harry _simply meant that not every mother is as blessed as you and Hermione are, Mum. Not many can keep their shining beauty after the nine-month-long pain and effort of carrying a child," Ginny said, smiling widely at her mother and knowing very well that she was the woman's pride and joy, and therefore her weakness.

Molly's glares and fuming stopped after a few more words in agreement from all around the table, "Oh! Well, I'm so sorry for my overreaction, dear," she reassured, smiling merrily at Harry who simply nodded with wide eyes, "So where were we?"

"I believe Hermione was about to castrate these two fine gentlemen," Fred supplied with a wicked grin.

Ron and Harry both turned sheepishly to their friend. With a shrug, now all steamed out, Hermione shook her head, "Its fine." Both lads blew sighs of relief.

"So, tell us about them!" Ginny prodded impatiently, obviously referring to the baby, "Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Name?"

"James Harrison Granger," Hermione announced proudly while looking directly at Harry. He was staring at her with glazed eyes as if piecing things together in his mind. Finally, a humongous grin spread across his face.

"You named your son after me?" he questioned in amazement as he absolutely bubbled with excitement at the very idea of his best friend, though absent from his life for a few years, named her child in honor of him. That she had never forgotten about him.

Hermione smiled gently at his adorable reaction, "After your father and yourself, yes. I mean, his middle name is not _exactly_ your name. But the roots are there, and your middle name is James, too."

Two sighs of adoration were heard from Ginny and Molly, while George watched on, completely amused, as Fred's face turned a shade pinker than normal. It was obvious to his twin that jealousy was boiling beneath the surface, just waiting to burst.

Harry jumped out of his seat and swept his friend into a bone-crushing hug. "You haven't the slightest idea how much this means to me, Hermione."

"I was hoping it would mean a lot," she chuckled, embracing him back. Over his shoulder she smiled and winked at Ron, who immediately returned the gesture.

"Not to break up this love fest," George intervened, "But, where is the little tyke right now?"

Harry released Hermione, but they both remained grinning, "Oh! James is staying with his grandparents."

Ron's face clouded with confusion, "But-"

"Yes, I know. My parents are dead, genius. Ronald, James' father _also_ had parents. It's shocking, I know," Hermione laughed, shaking her head into Harry's shoulder at Ron's dimwitted antics.

Ginny caught onto the perfect timing to ask more about the father, "Where's James' dad, now? Are you still together?" It had been confusing her since the topic arose minutes ago, how, at times, Hermione would speak as if the whole incident had happened in an entirely different lifetime.

Hermione and Harry took their seats again with Ron shaking his head at their previous display and Harry muttering for him to "sod off." Fred still appeared livid and George was just watching the three friends with mindful interest.

"Ginny's got the right idea. You haven't given us much to go on about the man," Molly added.

"Jayden was my opposite, to be honest," Hermione looked across the table at Fred, "He was sort of a rebel at his school. From what his parents and he always told me, at least. He had brilliant green eyes. He reminded me so much of Harry." She paused for a moment to smile at her friends, "I guess it was my mind's silent prompt that I missed these two mischief-makers more than I ever thought I would."

Ginny was leaning toward Hermione, engrossed in the tale, "Were you two in love?"

This immediately dried Hermione's happy reminiscing, "We _were_. But, of course, this world's never really wanted me happy. Has it?"

Everyone, except Harry and Ron, blanched at this. No one knew where she would get such a silly idea. "Now, that's not true, dear, and you shouldn't go around with those pessimistic thoughts," Molly said and shook her head sadly at the young witch.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply to Mrs. Weasley, but Ron interrupted, "She's always thought like that, though. Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded in agreement with Ron. He turned to Hermione with calculating eyes as he bored into her own, "You've always thought the three of us never had it fair. That we were corrupted into paths that were laid preordained, without our judgment or our will."

"Well, weren't we?" Hermione asked, quietly. She tore her eyes away from Harry's and urged them into any direction besides his. They landed, much to her chagrin, on Fred. He was staring at her with such intensity that her breath seemed caught in her throat.

Fred couldn't imagine going through life with the beliefs that Hermione had in her mind all the time. Had Ron, Harry and Hermione been sucked into something that they couldn't get out of even if they wanted to? Yes. And unfortunately it had happened before they even had a real chance to taste childhood.

"She's right, Harry. You've been marked since birth with that damned prophecy against Voldemort. It shaped your life, and then, when you met the to of us, it shaped ours as well. Not nearly as directly, but it was always there," Ron explained, looking sadly from friend to friend.

"But, those times are over. I won't be sucking you both into that rubbish anymore," Harry reassured, his smile loosening some tension.

Hermione, however, remained grim, "Jayden was murdered."

The entire table, almost silently, gasped. It didn't seem to phase her, though. She continued on as if she hadn't heard a single noise, "First my parents, and believe me that was enough to clench my heart and drive me to brink of insanity, but then him." Tears welled in her eyes as she blinked rapidly in an attempt to stop herself from letting her remorse consume her, "He was just a Muggle. He didn't know, nor did he care about the unnatural phenomena that always seemed to occur around me when my attention wasn't entirely on my actions."

All eyes were on the tearful woman, the fallen angel. Fred felt his heart contract in his chest as he stared into her pained eyes. Her voice was quivering unsteadily, "Yet, in the end, he still gave his life for us. A Death Eater broke into our home. I haven't the slightest clue how they found us. It had already been years since the war had ended."

A choked sob broke from her mouth and her hand flung to her forehead, "Jay never stood a chance. He wanted to protect us. He wanted to keep his child away from the man who was pointing a wand at his heart." Her gaze went to Harry in an almost frantic way, "The Death Eater, McNair, wanted James and I. I don't even know why. I shouldn't have left Jay to that man, but James was still in the other room, crying in his crib. I had to get to him. It wasn't until James was in my arms that the Killing Curse was heard. I knew Jay was dead, so I ran, apparated. Like the damned coward that I am."

Harry shivered at how close the situation was in comparison to the scene that always played out in nightmares of his parents' death. How his father had tried to hold off Voldemort. How his mother had raced into his room and tried to save him. Only, his mother stayed. He wished she ran. "You're not a coward, Hermione. You're smart. James needed you."

"You did the right thing, dear," Molly whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Ginny's head was resting on George's shoulder as her eyes remained shut tight to fight images that were stirring in all of their minds. Fred wanted to jump from his chair and take Hermione into his arms. Forever. To lock her away from the world and its troubles. So what if he wasn't exactly sure about children yet? He'd deal. For her, he'd deal. She was the type of woman who, even though it was well-known that she could handle herself, a man still wanted to protect her.

"How long ago did this happen, 'Mione?" Ron asked, rubbing her back as she sobbed against Harry's chest.

"About a-a year an-and a half. Ex-cuse me, p-please. Lunch was f-fanta-stic, I-I've just got to r-rest," she stuttered out, before smiling half-heartedly at Molly and then to everyone else. Harry and Ron each kissed her cheek before she swept from the room and toward Ginny's chamber where she could sob into her pillow before sleep finally overcame her.

"I can't believe this happened to her, why her?" Ginny was suddenly standing and had her arms flailing dramatically, "Hermione is the smartest, bravest person I've ever known. Why does stuff like this happen to prevent her from showing it?"

"Why didn't she tell us sooner? Why did she wait for over a year before coming to us?" George shook his head and stared, miserably, as his sister continued her ranting.

Fred sat to himself, as did Harry and Ron. Molly immediately began fussing over their dishes, needing something, anything, to take her mind off of the horrid occurrences. This was not how lunch was imagined to go. Not at all.

Harry looked at Ron, "She let us break our promise to each other. The promise we made back at the end of sixth year."

"What promise?" Ron asked, and he looked guilt ridden, yet, confused.

"We promised to not let anything happen to each other. We promised to protect each other from the evils of the world."

"We failed miserably, it seems."

"My point exactly."

No one in the room seemed to notice as Fred stood up and rushed out. So what if Hermione had left? She might want to be alone, but he didn't want to leave her alone. He wanted to make sure she was alright. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and put the broken pieces of her blackened soul back together.

Hermione lifted her head from her pillow when the sound of the door creaking open met her ears. Fred stared at her lifeless eyes and willed himself to calm down and keep his distance. To just ask how she felt, but not act on anything. Unfortunately, that was before her eyes darkened considerably and took in his appearance. That was before she beckoned him closer with her soft, feminine hands and whispered, "Help me forget."

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so what did you think? Like it, hate it? Tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't until a little past five o'clock that evening that the sound of his twin's shouts stirred Fred from a peaceful, and incredibly satisfied, slumber. It seemed that George had finally acknowledged his brother's extended absence in the lower level of the house, and was clueless –thankfully- as to where he could have gone off to. It was rather unheard of for one of the Weasley twins to be seen without the other for the length of a few hours' time.

With a groan, Fred moved to roll over onto his back and stand from the bed that he currently occupied. It wasn't until a soft, feminine moan was heard to his right that his eyes flew open in surprise and he realized that his arm hadn't been curled around a pillow; yet, actually, a person.

"Crap," Fred breathed out in a whisper after a few long moments of being shocked into silence and a standstill. His mind slowly cleared out of the haze that had previously fogged it, enabling him to figure out his present location.

There, lying across the spare bed set up _just_ for her in Ginny's room was Hermione. Her chocolate-colored curls were sprawled angelically across a white pillow and her head was facing in his direction. She was clearly still asleep. Her dark eyelashes caressed her creamy, pale cheek and her chest rose and fell with every single breath. A content smile rested on her flawless lips and Fred couldn't help but feel thrilled at knowing he had been the one to put it there.

To his displeasure, though, that giddiness didn't last more than two seconds. He suddenly felt like a royal git. His gut clenched with guilt at the thought of taking advantage of Hermione in her current mindset. She was depressed thinking about her ex's death and her broken heart. She wanted to forget about her pain and suffering, and Fred had gladly jumped in to help. How wrong could he get? Sex couldn't make you forget for good, it could only postpone the hurt for later.

Slowly sliding his arm from around Hermione's waist, Fred inched himself over to the edge of the bed and slipped out from beneath the sheets. Realizing that he was now standing in the middle of his little sister's room in all of his glory, Fred hastily searched the floor for his boxers. He sighed in relief upon spotting them and turned away from the bed to tug them on. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned around to find Hermione's big, brown eyes gazing at him curiously.

"Merlin, 'Mione, give a man a fright."

Her smile made him want to grab her close to him again for a repeat of their earlier tumble in the sheets.

"'Give a man a fright?'" She repeated slowly. "Fred, stop being such a girl."

Hermione laughed, warming him to the bone, and sat up in the bed. She brought herself up onto her knees, hauling the white sheet with her to keep around her torso and cover up with. One of her legs was left free of cover and Fred found himself taking in the entire picture with ravenous eyes. She looked like an innocent drop of heaven waiting to be tainted.

"I'm hurt, love. After all of this you still have the nerve to doubt my masculinity?"

Merely raising an eyebrow at his pout, Hermione playfully shrugged it off. Then, her eyes leisurely roamed over his appearance. He was clad in only his boxers and his chest was perfectly sculpted from his many years of playing Beater on his house Quidditch team and in the many games his brothers had started up in the backyard. Another shout from George, however, tore her gaze away from the staggeringly perfect sight before her and toward the door. Her eyes widened as Fred whipped around, as well, as if expecting his brother to bound in at any moment.

"I should go."

"Yes, you should."

Hermione bit her lower lip and met his gaze nervously. So much had changed already. Was Fred really who she had thought him to be just a few hours earlier? Or was there more to him than what met the eye? He'd been . . . wonderful, and she wasn't really sure whether or not she wanted him to leave at all. Yet, she wasn't about to tell him that she wanted to ravish him all over again. How embarrassing.

Fred nodded silently to himself before reaching for the pile of his clothes and quickly throwing them on. He didn't know what to make out of all of this. He could tell that Hermione didn't know either, though. So it had to be good that they were both feeling similarly as of now, right? Especially since they didn't quite have the time to figure it all out now, being as the sound of George's loud footsteps was making its way up the stairs to their floor.

"Fred! Where are you, mate?"

Fred made his way to the door, looking backwards over his shoulder to find Hermione still staring at him in slight confusion as if she was trying to think of what to do or to just comprehend what was happening. Before he could think it through, he had suddenly turned around mid-step, strode over to her, and fused his lips to hers. Her muffled gasp made him move to pull back, but her hand sliding up to rest at the back of his neck a moment later spurred him on. All doubt was pushed to the back of his mind as he kissed her.

Her surprise was painted across her face when they finally broke away and he was fairly certain his face sported a similar look.

"We'll talk about this later, yeah?" He questioned, tucking a stray curl behind her ear as he reached up to softly caress her cheek.

"Mhmm," was all Hermione managed to get out as she looked at him in a complete daze.

Fred smirked for a second and took a mental picture of her flustered appearance before practically sprinting to the door and out of the room. He had just managed to get the door shut when George banged right into him while walking down the hall. Fred braced himself against the wall so that he wouldn't fall backwards onto his arse. George just stood there, completely balanced and unfazed, as if they hadn't actually collided at all. His eyes flashed with curiosity.

"What the hell are you doing _here_?" George asked, cocking an eyebrow and scrutinizing his twin through narrowed eyes. "You seem . . . satisfied."

"W-what?" Fred choked out, his eyes bulging out of their sockets as he stared at his brother.

"I'm your twin, Fred. I'm a specialist at reading you. You're like an open book to me," George said with a shrug, crossing his arms over his chest and casting Fred's surprise aside with a roll of his eyes.

"What the hell does _that_ have to do with anything?" Fred asked, pushing off of the wall he had been leaning backwards against and heading away from George and in the direction of the room which they had been sharing for their entire life and would continue to share for the remainder of their stay back at home.

Fred, George, Ginny and Ron had all decided to spend the summer back at the Burrow with their mum and dad. Percy had been killed by a Death Eater at war. Bill was back at his own house living alone having recently dumped his ex-fiancé, Fleur. He lived in a small flat in Diagon Alley. And Charlie; well, Charlie was in Romania . . . as always.

Fred and George, like Bill, had a flat in Diagon Alley. Theirs was above their joke shop. They'd actually become pretty damn successful over the years. They brought in enough money for them to be able to retire at an early age. They'd decided to close for about a month to have much needed family time. It wasn't as if they needed to keep the shop open in order to get by.

George sighed and followed after Fred, both taking the next set of stairs two at a time.

"You look thoroughly shagged, Fred," he said, quickening his steps as his twin quickened his.

Fred spun around to face him at the top of the stairs, his face set in a determined scowl. "You're mad," he said, "You haven't any idea what you're talking about."

Just then, the door at the bottom of the stairs was thrown open and Hermione exited it. It seemed like she was heading to the bathroom across the hall, clad in only the sheet that she'd been clutching tightly to her chest when Fred had left her. She held it loosely against her so that neither of the twins even had to guess whether or not she was wearing clothes beneath it. Fred had to remind himself to breath as he took in her beauty for the second time in the last few minutes.

George's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. How had he not put the pieces together when Fred had stepped out of that room to begin with? Ginny was downstairs and Hermione had ran off over three hours ago. Fred must have disappeared soon after. Merlin.

"Hermione!" George shouted, trotting back down the steps that they had just climbed.

Hermione gasped as she spun around, clutching the sheet tighter against her chest in an effort to hide as much skin as possible away from his eyes. She hadn't really thought that she would run into anyone on the short trip to the bathroom just across the narrow hallway.

"George," she stated in return by way of greeting, her voice sounding more confident than she really felt under his knowing gaze.

George couldn't resist the smirk that spread across his face at the thought of the trouble his brother was in for when they got a moment alone together. "What have you been _doing_?" George asked, trying to school his expression into a look of concern. "You disappeared a few hours ago. Actually, not long before a certain reflection of mine did as well."

Fred actually felt a blush rising to his cheeks as he cautiously made his way down the stairs toward them. Leave it to George to try to embarrass them as much as possible. He knew his brother would tear him a new one once they got a second alone.

Hermione looked toward the stairs when a step creaked under Fred's weight. She bit her lip anxiously when her eyes met his for a second. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at George as innocently as possible.

"Oh, I haven't done anything," she answered, tilting her head to the side in mock confusion.

"Oh! Well, maybe _someone _then?" George asked abruptly, looking over his shoulder at Fred and then back to Hermione. His pointed glance was enough to ensure Hermione that he knew everything. He chuckled when Hermione's face began to turn the most delightful shade of red. "That's what I thought."

"George, please," Fred said, moving down the remaining steps toward them with a pleading expression. He had never begged anyone for anything before. His pride never had allowed such a thing. However, he was positive that he would get down on his knees and beg his brother right now if he had to. "Keep your mouth shut."

George looked at Hermione, noticing she was begging him with her eyes as well. He didn't approve of this. No, not at all. His twin had just had sex with their younger brother's love interest after she had blurted out a long treacherous tale about her ex-boyfriend's death. There was no way in hell that he would ever be alright with such a thing.

"Of course, I love secrets!" he exclaimed jovially, pushing aside the gut feeling that it wasn't right to go along with this. He leaned into Hermione and lowered his voice, "Want to have a sleep over later? We can share lots of secrets."

"George!" Hermione laughed in fake appall.

Fred glared at his brother.

"Stop flirting with her."

"Oh! Merlin, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was against the rules to flirt. It seems we are only allowed to shag her silly. No flirting. Okay, I can abide by that," George said, smiling teasingly before stepping away after noticing Fred was still in protection-mode. "I'll be upstairs."

"I'm coming. Hold on," Fred said before he turned and smiled a little apologetically at Hermione. He allowed himself one last glance over her figure, loving that she had relaxed her hold on the sheet a little bit since George was no longer the one standing directly in front of her. "I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

When she nodded slightly he bent down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead before running back up the stairs after George.

Hermione just stood there for a moment after he had left and shook her head before rushing into the bathroom for a shower. The last thing she needed was for someone else to happen upon her in such a little amount of cover, as if she wasn't already embarrassed enough. What a day.

The moment Fred stepped into his bedroom upstairs, a certain somebody tackled him to the ground with a sharp blow to his chest.

"You're a complete and total idiot!" George exclaimed while shoving him hard in his shoulder as Fred attempted to free himself from the vice-like grip. "You slept with her! How screwed up can you get?!"

Fred squirmed, trying without hope to get back up to his feet. It wasn't often that they fought, but the few times that they did had turned decently nasty. A fact that Fred remained in full when George threw a punch square toward his face.

"C'mon, George, get off! It's not like I did it against her will! She basically asked me to!" Fred yelled, blinking his eyes in an effort to fight through the pain of his throbbing nose.

"She asked you to?" George repeated in disbelief. "Pardon me, but I really doubt that!"

"Hermione wanted to get her ex's death off of her mind. I helped her!" Fred explained, finally succeeding in pushing George away from himself with a hard shove.

George stared at his twin in incredulity. "Helped her? You helped her by sleeping with her? And earlier you said _I'm _mad!"

Fred sighed and leaped to his feet. It sounded worse when he heard someone else say it. "Okay, so you're telling me that if you got an invitation to shag Hermione, you wouldn't?"

"Exactly! _I_ wouldn't put her in a position where she sure as hell would regret something. You should have told her no! It's a possibility, Fred. To just say no!"

"Not when she's looking at you with those eyes of hers! She's bloody gorgeous and damned if I didn't want anything more than to have her the moment she arrived," Fred said, pacing back and forth and waving his arms like a mad-man as he explained himself. George plopped down on his bed in frustration. The scene would have been comical if they both weren't so aggravated.

"Merlin, Fred. What are you both going to do now, even in the slim possibility that she doesn't regret it? What about Ron? He's been in love with her for years. And Harry. Even _he_ has a tad of a thing for her."

"So? It's her choice, not theirs," Fred said, finally falling into a lounge chair in exhaustion. He knew that the argument was weak. Sure, Hermione had wanted to sleep with him. But, he should have had the strength to say no. "Maybe we can pretend it didn't happen."

"Maybe," George nodded in slight agreement, "Hermione knows you're not the boyfriend type. And she's not the no-strings-attached type. I mean Gods, she has a son."

Fred glanced up from where he was staring at a wall in surprise. "Merlin, I feel like a total arse. I completely forgot about James."

"How could you forget about the thing we were having a deep conversation about only ten minutes before you and Hermione went at it?" George asked, staring at Fred in disbelief. "You really are dim. It amazes me sometimes."

"It's a gift."

"More like a curse."

"I wasn't thinking about much besides the fastest way to get her bra unclasped, mate," Fred said, chuckling somewhat nervously as his brother stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Very mature."

"I'd like to think so. Anyways, we'd better head downstairs. You should probably wipe that look off your face, Fred. Before Ron sees."

Fred stood up from his seat and turned to face George in confusion.

"What look?"

"The look that says, 'Hey, Ronnie, you know that gorgeous witch you've been lusting after since Hogwarts? Yeah, well I've just banged her. She's a great sha-'"

George was cut off by a large cauldron –which had been used for the many potions that went into each new invention while they were growing up- that went flying at his face. Fred laughed as George ducked just in time but still managed to slam his head on a dresser, trip over a box of various candies, and fall head-first onto the floor.

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs, mate," Fred smiled, tipping a pretend hat toward his twin.

George simply groaned that he understood.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? Be sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Walking into Mrs. Weasley's kitchen was always a new experience. Every time Fred, or any one else for that matter, entered, it was a whole new world. But not in the Disney's Aladdin type of way.

In the place of flying on a magic carpet, there were old, rustic, wooden flooring where each step produced a creak in a board. Clouds weren't surrounding the occupants, instead people were engulfed in the happy atmosphere provided by Molly Weasley. The smell of newly baked pastries. Muffins, of various sorts, were always laid out on the table. Rarely would you find any fruit upon the counters. Molly knew better than to even bother in asking her children to eat fruit. Except banana splits. But that isn't quite nutritious.

When Fred took the familiar route down to the kitchen, he found Ginny and his mother in the midst of setting the table for dinner. Time sure flies when your, er, having fun.

"Dinner time already, Mum?" He asked, taking a seat next to Harry at the table. Ron was currently in a heated discussion with said boy about Quiditch.

Molly glanced back at the three boys before returning her gaze to the pots and pans that were magically preparing the meal. "Yes, dear, not all of us can sleep away our appetites like Hermione and yourself."

Fred let a look of confusion grace his face but thought better then to say differently. Better them think he was off for a nap than off for a shag. "It's a gift we share."

Oh, I'm sure," Ron chuckled, "Where is our Sleeping Beauty, now?

Harry took a moment to catch what they were talking about, "Hermione?"

"No, I was talking about George. His beauty mystifies me," Ron said sarcastically.

"Me too!," Fred agreed enthusiastically, "Deadly handsome bloke, I'm proud to call him my identical twin."

Harry shook his head, "Aren't you humble."

Ginny took a seat next to Ron when she finished placing all the dishes and utensils in their proper spots on the table. "That must be Hermione and George."

"Huh?" Fred glanced up from his conversation with Harry at the mention of Hermione, "Where?"

Laughing was heard coming down the steps and the sound of hasty feet. Everyone in the kitchen looked toward the stairs in confusion. Hermione was first down and she let out a shriek and continued her run. "Molly, your son is being ridiculous." She ducked around a corner and hid behind Harry's chair. Fred's eyebrows were raised in amusement.

"I heard that. And I am not! That little witch called me a foolish cockroach. And she slapped me. I haven't even the slightest idea where the insult came from. Nor do I know how a cockroach can be foolish," George jumped down the remaining stairs and immediately glanced around the room, "Where is she?"

"Foolish_blind_ cockroach." Hermione muttered from her hiding place. George heard again.

"You!" He headed toward her, "I don't deserve to be degraded like this in the comfort of my own home. You're my guest."

Molly shook her head, "My guest. You don't live here George, remember? Just visiting. So, you're both _my_ guests."

George didn't appear to have heard, he pulled Harry out of his seat and reached for Hermione. She shrieked as his strong grip pulled her into his arms, "Apologize, missy!"

"Why? Do you want me to lie? To say you aren't foolish?"

"Yes, actually."

"But, you're the one who walked in on me! Not the other way around."

This had the attention of everyone else in the room, "Walked in on her doing what, exactly?" Ron glared at his brother. Joining Fred in the act.

"He walked in on me in the shower. Who is foolish enough to do that? I mean, seriously. You hear the shower, the door is closed, you don't go in. But, no. Not George Weasley. He's an idiot!" Hermione huffed and squirmed in George's arms. Being that he wouldn't let go, she silently cast a binding hex. Fred watched as his twin suddenly seized up, arms firmly by his side and legs together, before falling to the ground with a thud. Must of hurt.

Silence saturated the room, "Bloody Hell, Hermione," Ron said in awe.

"Bloody brilliant, is more like it," Ginny laughed.

Harry shook his head, "You know wandless magic? How come you haven't mentioned that ever? I mean, damn."

Hermione blushed as all eyes were on her, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I've known for years how to manage it, figured it could come in handy with Death Eaters roaming all over after Voldemort's downfall."

Fred smiled, "Know-it-all Granger strikes again. Is there anything you aren't good at? I've got an basic idea about certain areas. Areas that you are _very _pleasurable in," He whispered the last part with a wink, causing her to flush deeper scarlet.

"Hush, you." She glared at him back, a small smile ruining her stern appearance.

Ginny glanced over the edge of the table at George, "Anyone know the counter-curse. I don't even know the hex she used."

"Oh! Right." Hermione flicked her wrist at George and he started twitching slightly, regaining the feeling throughout his body. "Sorry, George. But you are still a foolish cockroach." He groaned in agreement.

Fred smirked at George as he finally gained his footing and plopped into a chair next to him at the table. Fred leaned over and whispered, "You walked in on her in the shower?"

"Yeah, glorious sight. You're a lucky bastard." George smiled as Fred turned red in annoyance.

"Molly?," Hermione's voice softly asked, "Do you think I could bring James here? I mean, I don't really think I'll last three weeks without him. I'll understand if you don't want a three-year-old child in the house, but I feel better knowing he's safe."

Molly positively glowed at the idea, "Heavens, no! I'd absolutely adore him coming to visit. He can stay as long as you please. No need to keep a child from his mother."

Ginny was almost bouncing in her seat, "How exciting. I've never had a younger sibling. He'll be like a little brother!"

Hermione grinned, "Thank you so much, Molly. He'll be a perfect angel. He's usually shy around strangers anyways. I'm sure he won't be a speck of trouble. Besides, he'll want to know his namesake." Harry smiled at this.

Ron leaned back in his chair, "When'll Dad get home? Clock says he's still at work. Wonder what's taking him such a blasted while."

"Probably another muggle mishap. You know how the Death Eater threats have been. Poor muggles don't stand a chance," George shook his head.

"No, look. He's on his way," Ginny cocked her head towards the clock. Arthur's hand was now moving towards home. Just then, the door opened and the elder red-head man strode in.

"Hullo all! Hermione, what a pleasure!" He smiled broadly as she stood up and embraced him, "Its been too long, dear. You mustn't stay away for years like that!"

Hermione grinned, "Of course not, Arthur. You'll be hard on getting rid of this witch again. You missed my earlier stories. Guess what?"

Arthur put a finger to his chin in thought, smiling down at the woman who he loved like a daughter. He hated the news he'd brought from the ministry today. It was good to know she was safe, however he wished he wouldn't have the horrid job of telling his family and herself the reason. "What?"

"I've had a son. James Harrison Granger."

"Really? How marvelous!" His grin widened, perfectly hiding his inner conflicts.

"I'm going to get him after dinner. What's wrong?" So much for perfectly. He'd forgotten how well Hermione read people.

Everyone glanced at the man in question with curiosity. They hadn't thought there was something wrong, but now that Hermione had called him out on it, it was obvious, "Lets all sit down for dinner first, aye?"

Everyone nodded and quickly took a seat. Hermione wound up next to Fred and she was having a hard time not glancing his way. Fred smirked as a flush covered her face. He enjoyed the chance to ogle her without notice.

When all seats were filled, Arthur sighed, "I was held up at work today. New problems. It appears there's a new threat out there."

Everyone turned grim, Hermione eyes grew hard, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. The ministry has received the news. Though, we all know the ministry isn't all that good for correct gossip. However, the Order has looked into it. Remus has assured me that the original sources are correct. The threat is obviously a previous Death Eater who has just climbed in rank since the end of Voldemort. He calls himself The Hunter."

"How original," Harry grumbled sarcastically.

"He is quite like Voldemort before him, yet he targets those of the wizarding world whom he knows will benefit his league. Just yesterday he captured, tortured, and killed one Justin Fetcher. He was a muggle-born brain. Very much a brain. He was a lower member of the Order, but a very useful tool. He's only the beginning, however. The Hunter is on the search for the perfect person to help his rise. He wishes to create another rule. Fair worse then that of Voldemort, I hear. Though it is tough to find it possible."

"So, what is there to be done? The Order is already moving on him, we'll catch the threat," Hermione optimistically said.

"No, you don't understand, m'dear. We must keep you in the protection of our wings. We are all to return to Grimmuald Place. The Order's base, as you all know. We'll keep an eye on Hermione there."

Everyone was confused, Fred glanced at his father nervously, "I don't understand. What is this all about Hermione?"

Hermione, herself, was panicking. This threat made her uneasy. She wanted James in her arms, and she wanted him now. He would be safe in Grimmuald Place. They all would be. Until they began being shipped off on missions like during Voldemort's reign.

Arthur sighed in frustration, "I guess I didn't make myself clear enough. The Hunter is looking for the cleverest witch or wizard of our time. To aid in his rise. He'll stop at nothing to obtain said person." He glanced around as everyone seemed to ingest this with horror. Hermione was nervously looking from person to person in confusion, "Who is the cleverest witch of our time?" He asked them all with a raised eyebrow.

Fred shook his head at the realization, "Hermione." He leaped to his feet, "What are we all waiting for? Why aren't we already at Grimmuald Place? She isn't safe here. We have to get her there!"

"Fred's right, Arthur. There is no use for the delay. We should leave now. Summon all the Order back to base. We'll keep Hermione in a safe-hold. We need a list of those who The Hunter can use to get to her." Harry was also out of his seat and calculating in his mind.

Hermione let out a silent gasp, "James!"


	8. Chapter 8

The six Weasleys and one Potter, watched in sorrow as Hermione fell apart. Worry consuming her until she couldn't breath. There she sat, at the packed dinner table, while images of her son invaded her mind. Hermione couldn't bring herself to move an inch. Her eyes were wide with terror, looking unwaveringly at the pale wall at her front.

"No. No, you don't think-. Do you?" Her lower lip was trembling as her gaze landed on Harry.

The raven haired man visibly gulped, "'Mione, everything is going to be fine. We'll head out to James' grandparent's house right now. C'mon, love." He tried to keep the optimism playing in his voice. Inside, however, he was grim. If anyone harmed Hermione's son, there would be hell to pay. Ginny could see the green in Harry's eyes sparking.

Ron stood up hastily and made his way over to Hermione, reaching out and taking her hand before gently pulling her from her seat. "I'll be going with you two, just in case. No need to pile all eight of us into the house."

Arthur watched the young 'Golden Trio' take their stand by each other's sides. Though years had passed, he knew they wouldn't let anything happen to each other. Not after everything that had happened, especially with Hermione.

Hermione nodded slightly to Ron and looked to Harry with a little smile, "Thanks, Scar Head. Ronald." Both boys chuckled lightly. "Ralph and Nora Alexander are both blissfully oblivious to my powers. They know nothing of our world. Jay didn't feel up to mentioning it. He promised he'd explain the few details he'd figured out, when we were wed. But that never happened. We should apparate just outside of their residence. Go in by the door as to not frighten them into early graves. Just grab hold of my hands for a Side-Along-Apparition. Remember, hold tight."

Harry and Ron nodded, the trio was now in mission-mode. There was no more room for sarcasm or humor. Fred watched as Hermione took the two men's hands. She glanced his way before looking to Arthur who explained, "We'll wait for you at headquarters. Many of the members should be there before you guys come back. Remus has made the Black Mansion his permanent home, so he will call out for the others," Mr. Weasley nodded for them to apparate, "Oh, and do be careful."

With that, they were gone. George grabbed Ginny's hand, ever the big brother, and pulled her with him into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and throwing it down, "12 Grimmuald Place," his shout echoed off the Burrow's walls as green flames engulfed the two bodies.

The two eldest Weasleys followed after him, separately. Fred took the moment alone to sigh and glance around the house. It felt like it was going to be a while 'til they were all back home again. Last time, right when the threat of Voldemort had summoned all the Order into action, this was exactly how the Burrow was left. Right in the middle of a home-cooked meal. All traces of a hasty exit still there. Yes, the Weasleys weren't going to be back home for a while. Fred bit back the sorrow that this knowledge brought, before making his way to the fireplace.

Meanwhile, the 'Golden Trio' had landed themselves in the midst of late eve. Standing in the middle of a freshly tended to lawn. This, however, was not what had Hermione in a full out sprint of terror towards the Alexander's cottage. Harry and Ron followed after her just as quickly. To their dismay, the front door had clearly been blasted off and into pieces. The after-effect of a powerful Reducto spell.

Hermione ran through the living room, which was torn to shreds, and into a spare bedroom. Harry stood in the doorway next to Ron at the awful sight. There was a small bed, suitable for the average three-year-old, empty. The haunting image laid on the floor at the bed's side. Two elder bodies. One male and one female, eyes wide in fright, yet reaching towards the child's bed.

Hermione just stared, too lost to do anything else. Harry stepped forward, "They died doing what was right, 'Mione. They were trying to help James. It was a quick death, there are no signs of torture or the Cruciatus Curse. The Killing Curse is a instantaneous, 'Mione. You, of all people, know."

Hermione nodded but leveled her gaze to the empty bed, "They took him. They took James, Harry. They took him!"

Ron rushed forward and pulled his best friend into a tight embrace, "We'll get him back. 'Mione. No harm will come to him. The Hunter knows better then to kill the child. He's just being used to lure us in."

"But what if we can't get to him? What if everything goes wrong and James _is_ hurt? How did I let this happen? I shouldn't of placed this peaceful household in harms way. I should of known better then to let my muggle family baby-sit a child wizard." Hermione sobbed uncontrollably into Ron's shoulder, staining his maroon shirt with fresh tears.

Harry stepped forward, "You couldn't have foreseen this. Not even the most reliable Seer in the world, could of." He kissed her forehead when Hermione finally leaned out of Ron's embrace. A firm look was upon her face. It was clear to the two men that she was in hunting-mode. She would work her arse into the ground to find James and kill The Hunter. No emotion was to, now, cloud her mind. The brilliant mind that had drawn The Hunter into action in the first place. Hermione would use it against him. To hunt the hunter.

"We should head back to headquarters to tell Remus and the others," Ron said.

"First, I want to know what happened here, exactly. Every piece of information we can gather about the scene." Harry walked into the living room, "Why did they tear it apart? Death Eaters usually make a mess, but not when kidnapping. They try to leave everything as it were. Just take the person."

Hermione made her way through the rubble, "They were looking for something."

"Well we know how they entered. Though, why they didn't apparate in beats the hell out of me." Ron murmured, eying the blue couch that was severed in half. "Severing Charm on the couch."

"Hey!" Hermione shouted, power walking over to the mantle. Surprisingly, all the pictures remained intact. Well, most of them. A few were on the floor in piles of broken glass, "There is a picture missing."

"So?" Harry asked coming up behind her, "Did you check the ones on the floor? Or maybe Nora and Ralph redecorated recently."

Hermione bent down and picked up the three picture frames, taking a good look, "No. None of these is the missing photo. And I was just here earlier today, Nora always comments on the picture whenever I'm here."

Ron was glancing around, looking for other broken objects, "Which one is missing?"

"The one of Jayden, James, and I. It was one of those pictures that Ralph took at the perfect time, you know? Where by looking into it, it just seems as if our whole worlds were perfect. We all looked so happy. I was holding James, he was only one at the time, and Jay was leaning in with an arm around my waist and kissing James' forehead. Beautiful, really." Hermione glanced at the others, "It's the only one missing. I know it."

Ron finally made his way over to the others, "That's completely queer."

"The only thing missing is a family photo?" Harry asked in disbelief, "Then why the hell is the entire room trashed? Even the other bedrooms."

"They were looking for something else, but didn't find it," Hermione supplied, "Not that I understand the need to take the picture at all."

"We should probably head out," Ron cocked his head to the door, "The Order will clear this all up and decide where to put the bodies. They'll want to make the deaths seem a bit less suspicious."

Hermione nodded before pulling out her wand and pointing it at the broken picture frames, "_Reparo._" Harry raised an eyebrow at her and Ron just shook his head. "What? I like these pictures. No need to leave them in disarray."

"Meet at the lamp-post." Ron said. An indicator that it was time to leave. Both others knew what he was speaking of and nodded.

With a blink of the eye all three were engulfed in the familiar pull of disapparation. Hermione braced herself, as usual, for the landing. She remembered the earlier years of apparition and disapparition for the three of them. It had been hell trying to get their licenses.

Ron and Harry were by her sides. An old lamp-post graced the street, right in front of them. The same lamp-post that Harry had touched down near with the Order back in fifth year. "C'mon. As much as it looks like a quiet old neighborhood, someone might of seen." Harry nudged the others in the side and took Hermione's elbow to steer her to where 12 Grimmuald Place would soon stand.

The others were expecting them. They had taken a little longer then anticipated due to resent findings at the Alexander residence. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione were within twenty feet of the worn buildings, the familiar sight of another residence expanding between numbers 11 and 13 greeted them.

"Ah, its good to be home," Harry couldn't help but grin, even in the midst of their horrid situation. The Black Mansion was the closest to a permanent house he had ever had. Though, recently he had taken to visiting the Burrow more often. Due to the fact that Ron and Ginny had taken to the habit recently, as well.

Harry had been living in the mansion with Remus since the war died down. Less traffic had been running through headquarters since then. Though, he had a feeling it would soon be increasing once more.

"Yes, home," he heard Hermione mumble. She hadn't stepped foot in Grimmuald Place since she was seventeen. It would be weird being cooped up there again for who knows how long.

"C'mon. No more visits to La-la Land for at least another hour. We've got to inform the others," Ron interrupted them. Two sets of eyes turned to him in what appeared to be awe, "What? It isn't the first time I've taken the head of a situation. But you only chose to realize this now? I'm hurt."

Harry chuckled lightly and Hermione glared, "No need to get snippy, Ronald."

"I'm getting snippy? Look at you! You're sterner than Mum when Fred and George threw a gnome into her knickers by accident. And she was close to going Crucio on their arse."

Harry grimaced at his idiotic friend for bringing up Hermione's unease. She had been doing a decent job at hiding her pain of the entire night, yet, bone-head over there had to point out her demeanor. Bloody hell.

"Ronald Weasley, how _dare _you!" Hermione fumed, "My son has been kidnapped. The two people I hold closest to parents, besides your mum and dad, are dead at the hands of James' captors! How dare you speak ill of my behavior. I am trying the hardest I possibly can not to let emotions get the best of me. Lord knows if I do, I would be out killing anyone who can possibly be The Hunter with my bare hands. Do not make me turn you into my first victim this night, Ronald." She said this all in one breath. Then, with that, she turned and stormed her way over to number 12. Leaving Ron almost whimpering and Harry ready to slap him.

"You're a blood idiot," Harry shook his head and glared.

"Yes."

"I haven't the slightest idea how you managed to even graduate Hogwarts-"

"Me neither."

"-never mind become a bloody Auror."

"I don't undersand it either, mate."

"Bloody miracle."

"Praise the Lord."


	9. Chapter 9

The Order was at the hub of a hectic meeting. Remus Lupin stood at the head of an elongated table, pressing the palms of his hands into its edge and glaring at a spot in the wood before him. Frustration coursed through his veins as the various members bickered relentlessly. This was not how the first key congregation of the Order of the Phoenix, in years, was supposed to come to pass.

Three of the chief associates were missing in action. Arthur Weasley hadn't mentioned the reason as to why the trio needed to pay the Alexander residence a visit. The whole situation was not helping to cease Lupin's aggravation. He knew about The Hunter's desire for Hermione. What he didn't know was why, the bloody hell, Arthur and Molly had let said woman stroll out with Harry and Ron. Remus knew this was wrong of him to judge. He knew perfectly well that Harry and Ron were two of the most essential aurors in the ministry. Hermione could hold her own, as well. More than hold her own, to be honest. The bird was damn robust.

The Order of the Phoenix, itself, has always been represented by a large variety of folk, ranging from wizards to squibs. Many members could be viewed as motley and unlikely heroes. Number 12 Grimmuald Place had only been returned to its rightful position as the Orders' headquarters a mere two years ago. It had been replaced with another location after Sirius' death. The edifice, luckily, had remained hidden under the Fidelius Charm during the absence. The Black Mansion was set in a run-down area of London, naught but a mile from King's Cross

Looking around the diverse members, Remus couldn't help but cringe at the great number of losses the Order had suffered due to the abundance of rogue Death Eaters and the upsurge of The Hunter. The higher ranked members, however, did not experience a large amount of deaths. The central members that still remained were: Minerva McGonagall, new head-mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Dedalus Diggle, member of the Advanced Guard who favors a violet colored top-hat which tends to fall off his head when Diggle gets excited; Arabella Figg, a squib whose obsession with felines has drove Lupin bonkers; Rubeus Hagrid, served to help with a Giant dilemma as well as keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts; Kingsley Shacklebolt, member of the Advanced Guard who serves a great purpose due to his influence in the Ministry; Nymphadora Tonks, a metamorphagus and auror who nearly failed Stealth and Tracking; yet, is a key part of the Order's spy work in the Ministry; Arthur Weasley, discreetly recruiting for the Order in the ministry, as well as gathering information; Molly Weasley, decontaminating Grimmuald Place; Bill Weasley, helping to decide which side of the war the goblins are on; Charlie Weasley, helping to train dragons in Romania to fight on the Order's side of the war; and Alastor Moody, whose position is looked upon cautiously by others, for obvious reasons.

Fortune appeared to have been with the Order and luckily higher Order members remained. The losses, however, included: Percy Weasley, turned to the Dark and was killed by Voldemort himself by means of the Killing Curse; Elphias Doge, passed on due to old age; Mundungus Fetcher, was killed when his nature as a crook got on the bad side of selected Dark people; Hestia Jones, captured and tortured for information, her inability to cooperate lead to her courageous downfall; Sturgis Podmore, passed on while serving time in Azkaban on false charges against the Ministry.

The younger members, also, provided similar services of great importance . Most importantly, Harry Potter. Having killed off the threat of Voldemort and fulfilled his prophecy. Ron had aided his best mate in the captures of a mind-boggling quantity of Death Eaters since concluding both of their auror training. Hermione, though a trained auror, hadn't been around. This would change as of now. She was back and playing a substantial role in the Second War. This still did not provide Remus with the information as to why she was out gallivanting at a stranger's house. He voiced this case for the third time, to anyone who would listen.

"Hermione needed to pick up a package at the residence," Fred supplied, when no one else went to answer. "She should have been back by now, actually." He looked at Remus while trying to keep any concern for the witch out of his eyes. The last thing he needed was to make Lupin more bothered than he already was.

"A package?" Remus lifted a sandy, brown eyebrow and ran his hand through his hair. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear the gray hairs were popping up by the second.

"Yes. A package."

"It's not really a package. Is it?" Remus threw Fred a glance that was daring the younger man to lie. Fred was a horrible liar when against a friend.

The younger man looked from one place to another, eying his father, "No."

"What is it then?"

The perturbed red-head, sighed in exasperation, "C'mon, mate. They'll be here within the hour. Don't get your knickers in a twist. My dad would of said something already if he didn't think that 'Mione should be here before that fussing begins." Sparing another glance at the riled up crowd who continued their bantering, "Not that the fussing has gone on hiatus."

Remus paused from his annoyance to chuckle deeply, "Quite right. What's gotten to Ginny?" He cocked his head toward the youthful woman.

Following his gaze, Fred looked to his sister. She seemed antsy about something. She kept sneaking peeks towards the room's door. George was currently raising an eyebrow at her, which was wiped away by her elbow to his ribs.

"Don't know. Ay Gin!," Few people actually spared the time out of their precious arguments, to glance towards the owner of the shout, "C'mere" Ginny looked at Fred like he had gone mad.

"Guess you're going there," Lupin smiled a bit and laughed.

Instead of answering, Fred lifted himself from his seat with a disturbed groan. He sent Remus a lighthearted glare before marching down to where his sister presently sat. He knelt down, becoming leveled with her eyes, and smiled at her broadly, "All right, Gin?"

"All right, Fred. I'm just…why aren't they back yet? They've been gone far longer then it should of taken. They grab…the package, and leave," Ginny glanced around in case someone was eavesdropping. She knew her parents wanted the trio to be here when current events came into discussion.

"She's right, Fred," George leaned over from Ginny's left side, "And you know it. They should have been back."

"Maybe those two chaps, Nora and Ralph Alexander, kept them up. Hermione speaks highly of them. They were like parents to her. Like Mum and Dad," Fred tried to encourage them along with himself. Truth was, he was out of his mind in worry for Hermione. Sure, he could play what happened earlier between the two of them as a one-night stand. Or, should he say, one-day; however, he harbored an incredible amount of anxiety knowing she wasn't safe right now.

At that moment, the main entryway to the room was thrown open. In the doorway stood the missing trio, all bearing grim expressions to Fred's dismay. There was no child in sight, either. 'Perhaps she dropped James off with a maid? For the meeting,' he thought to himself.

"'It's about time you three showed up," Remus smiled brightly to hide his giant relief that they could finally get this show on the road.

"Yeah, we ran into a spot of a delay," Harry said. He put a supportive arm around Hermione's waist, "We're going to need a crew at number 56 Peach Lane."

Anyone who looked at Hermione could tell she was suppressing tears with all her might. She looked like she had just went to hell, gave the devil a back massage, and came back. Forcing a smile at the entire faction of Order members, she said, "We've got work to do."

"Yes, we have," Lupin nodded before directing Hermione, Harry and Ron into seats around him. Fred returned to his seat at Lupin's left. "'Mione, as wonderful as it is for all of us to see you well again, I must ask for you to explain yourself." The smile on Lupin's face reflected nothing but sympathy and need for understanding.

Hermione bit her lower lip, catching Fred's insistent gaze and smiling slightly to assure him of her wellness, "Harry and Ron escorted me to the residence of Ralph and Nora Alexander. They are the parents of my ex-boyfriend. We dated since I was seventeen and when I was eighteen and Jayden Alexander was nineteen, we had a son. He is three years old and was staying with his grandparents while I visited the Burrow."

"Where is Jayden, Nora, Ralph, and the boy?," Tonks asked from her place next to Kingsley.

Hermione sighed, "Jayden and his parents were all muggles. Jayden was killed by the Death Eater McNair back when James, our son, was younger. Tonight, when arriving with Harry and Ron at the Alexander's residence, we found the elderly couple…dead." Tears threatened to fall down the gorgeous brunette's cheeks, "And James has been taken."

Fred began to get out of his chair in an instinct to go over and embrace the visibly shaken woman, but was pushed back onto his arse by Lupin's firm grip. The older man whispered gently, "Not now."

"We'll send a crew to the site immediately," Moody said, purposely looking away from the girl. He detested emotion.

"First off, did you three notice anything off besides the obvious persons missing and dead?" Remus asked.

Harry took over before Hermione could attempt words, "Yes, the entire house was torn apart on its inside. The living room couches were severed and the door was blasted to pieces. Everything was thrown all over the place, as if the Death Eaters were looking for something."

"The only thing 'Mione noted that was missing was a photo." Ron said.

"One of myself, Jayden and James." Hermione added, "The photo had been there earlier this morning when I dropped James off and made for the Burrow. Like I told Harry and Ron, Nora commented on the picture every time I've stopped by. Since Jayden's murder, anyway."

"Right. And Arthur has filled you in about our current threat, I presume," Lupin insinuated. When the trio nodded sullenly he continued, "Then, Hermione, you know that we have a basic idea who has taken your son. What we need to do is organize the Advanced Guard for his retrieval. That means we will send in: Diggle, Shacklebolt, Tonks, and myself. This, however, isn't nearly enough. So, the new Advanced Guard will also consist of: Ron, Charlie, Fred, George and Bill Weasley. As well as Potter. We will all be dispatched instantaneously after receiving word from Neville and Luna from their departments. They will be set to work immediately on finding your son. You, Hermione, of all people know the power of those two's locating skills. All will be well." Remus did his best to smile reassuringly.

Fred watched as Hermione glared at Lupin. He knew instantly what she was bothered about. The girl had never been great at sitting back on the sidelines and watching the others do all the work.

"But, Remus. I can help. Why can I not go after my own son?" Hermione stood up in irritation and disbelief, "I have the right to be out there and not sitting on my arse here."

Arthur stood and leaned slightly over the table, "You must understand, Hermione. The Hunter is after you. We cannot, under any circumstances, let him get what he so much desires."

"And you all think I'd give in? Just submit to the torture and pain to sell out you all? No amount of torture could make me betray my friends and true family. It doesn't matter if I am imprisoned by this Hunter that you all are riled about. The bastard has my son! How can you keep me here?" Hermione was yelling in frustration at the situation. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her depression came out in anger.

"Hermione, we understand-"

"No you don't."

"-that you're upset. We cannot, however, let you go into the devil's lair with a hot head." Arthur pleaded the young woman with his eyes to comprehend.

"Why the bloody hell not? I feel as if I could murder anyone who gets in my way with my bare hands. Haven't you heard of a mother on a mission?"

A few members let out weak chuckles at her sarcasm. Fred was willing Hermione with his mind to understand and stay where its safe. He would go, along with the Advanced Guard, and bring James back to her. She didn't need to endanger herself. Why did she have to be such a- such a Gryffindor! Bravery can sometimes be a cover for madness.

Remus shook his head as Arthur sat down in his seat, "Hermione, you are to stay here. Where you can be in the Orders' watch at all times. It's too great of a risk. We do no doubt your loyalties or strength. The Order will be of greater benefit with your mind working here in headquarters."

Hermione almost cried out in irritation. How could these people, her friends and family, do this to her? She wanted her son. She wanted him in her arms, forever safe. "Fine." Hermione plopped back down in her seat and took deep breaths to calm herself. She felt strangled where comfort should be. She needed comfort. "May I be excused?"

Remus looked up from a conversation he was having with Fred and nodded. Before leaving, Hermione shot a pointed look in Fred's direction. He had been eying her even in the midst of his debate with Lupin. Upon receiving her glance, he excused himself as well. Trying to not make himself seem too eager to be out of there, yet most likely being unsuccessful. When he stepped out of the now raucous room, he looked down the hallway to his right. No Hermione in sight. Buggar, he really didn't want to go on a man-hunt right now. He just wanted to see how she was.

"Fred," A small voice whispered from the opposite end of the hall, causing him to spin hastily and sigh in relief just at the sight of her.

"Hermione."

"Come, this way. Where we can't be overheard." She walked towards him, took his hand firmly in hers, and headed off in the direction of the stairs.

"We haven't been assigned rooms yet," He piped in. He quickly cleared his throat to get rid of his nervously shrill voice.

"I didn't think so." Hermione said, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs, "C'mon." Before he could ask where she was planning on going, she had pulled him, forcefully, into a closet and shut the door.

Noiseless pitched black space was all that greeted him. Fred barely noted that Hermione was feeling the walls for something. Unexpectedly, a line flicked on, casting shadows throughout the small area. The light was extremely dim. He expected they could of just used their wands for a brighter light. Neither made to do that, so he left the situation alone.

Fred took in the sight of her at a snail's pace. Not wanting to miss a detail. Hermione simply stared at him back. Eyes wide and capable of making him melt. "It's so good to know you're okay," He admitted.

Hermione almost smiled, her captured son held her back, "You were worried?"

"Very."

"Why?"

Fred wasn't expecting that question. He wasn't even ready for it. What she meant to him was something he had yet to figure out. "I-I don't really know. You just weren't here nearly as quickly as you should have been. I got anxious." He felt like he was admitting a grave crime, instead of a silly feeling.

"Now, _really_ isn't the time, what with everything that's happening, to get into our feelings for one another. But, I just wanted to tell you that this afternoon…it meant something to me." Hermione bit her lip and stared into Fred's azure eyes.

Fred couldn't keep a smile off his face. Strangely, he was happy right now. It was an awful thing, being happy in the center of a horrible situation, but he was. He didn't think he was the type to want to be there for someone for a long-term thing. Hermione made him want to take the plunge. Which was entirely queer due to his only knowing the grown-up Hermione for a day. "It meant something to me, as well."

Hermione's lips smiled, which was all he asked for. He didn't need it to reach her eyes, yet. Those were being filled with unshed tears. He just needed the smallest of signs from her that there could be happiness in even the darkest of times. That smile was his light.

"Good." She whispered, "'Cause I need to kiss you real bad."

Fred's eyes widened comically at her admission, "W-what?"

"I'm upset, I need to get things off my mind and you are the ticket."

Fred raised an amused eyebrow at her, "Are you using me?"

"Nope, just taking advantage of services already available for my needs."

This had Fred laughing in disbelief that Hermione Granger had just said that, "You're something else, you know that?" He let his body take over from there. Pulling her into him and wrapping his arms, securely, around her waist. His lips crushed into hers and he pushed her back into the closet wall. A moan slipped from deep in her throat and just heated Fred further. He was more than willing to let her let out any frustrations she had, upon his body. "Love, you do know that pushing your problems to the back of your mind will not make them evaporate, right?" He whispered, pulling away for a second.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mere."

Downstairs, Harry was debating with Ron. The red-head was saying that someone needed to keep track of Hermione. She was bound to get into some sort of a row being cooped up in the mansion while a bunch of others went out searching for her son. Harry was shaking his head, "She'll be fine. She's not an idiot. Once her anger has subsided she'll logically evaluate the situation and sit down and cope."

"Not before she destroys the entire house."

"She's not psychotic."

"Yes she is. She's worse then a woman at that time of the month."

"Maybe she is a woman at that time of the month and current shit is just adding to the fire?" Harry questioned with smirk.

"You know what happens when 'Mione gets mad. She's more powerful then people give her credit for. She's not just a bloody know-it-all. She's a witch. A damn powerful one."

"Everything is going to be fine. We'll all deal. Neville and Luna will know the exact coordinates of James' location within the next three hours. The Advanced Guard will swoop in, kick serious Death Eater arse, and come back with James." Harry convinced himself that this was the way everything would go. Optimism, people. Optimism is vital.


	10. Chapter 10

The Black Mansion was overflowing with long shadows and dim corners. In spite of this, Hermione found it difficult to perceive the overall atmosphere that the house oozed. as threatening. Instead, the darkness provided comfort. Masking her sorrows and cleansing her anguish. The obscurity calmed her in ways that Fred could not. Though, there was not much which Fred couldn't do for her. He was Hermione's rock when she felt she was about to crumple beneath the weight of this callous situation.

Harry Potter turned out to be mistaken. Finding James' location turned out to be much harder then earlier predicted. Luna and Neville were operating incessantly to get this task done. Unfortunately, it was without prevail. The Hunter's coordinates didn't turn up. There were countless teams, sent in by the Order, out there looking high and low.

Three days following James' abduction had Hermione fidgeting restlessly in the kitchen as Molly bustled about, making breakfast. It was nine o'clock in the morning. Not that you would be able to tell within headquarters. It appeared more akin to midnight. Remus was sitting to Hermione's right side at a table. He was in the middle of reviewing an assortment of paperwork. Every now and then, he would glance up from his work to scan over Hermione.

Her eyes were no longer the dazzling, intelligent, brown that he had always held a fondness for. Instead, they were lifeless and bloodshot. Due to many tears over the past few days, no doubt. Remus had been struggling to cheer her up a tad. To reassure her that James would be in her arms in no time.

For the thousandth time in only the hour, Remus found himself saying, "All right, 'Mione?" All he received was a look that made him doubt his intelligence. "Uh, you look a little frazzled."

"Is it really that bloody blatant?" Hermione asked sarcastically. She raised a thin, coffee-brown eyebrow at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Right," Remus muttered quietly, "Of course you're jittery. Why shouldn't you be?" He sighed and glanced from his paperwork, to her, and back again. "You should busy yourself doing something, Hermione."

"Oh! Like what? You have already told me that I am to remain cooped in this God forsaken mansion until the threat is over. What do you suppose I do, Moony? Clean? All I want to do is get out there and search for my son!" Hermione was glowering at the werewolf in a fashion more frightening then Greyback had when Remus was originally bitten.

"Hermione-" Remus began yet another explanation to the young woman, but was interrupted when Fred and George burst into the room.

"Morning all!" George said enthusiastically. The twins had done everything they could think of to keep all the members' spirits up. Fred, of course, had been concentrating on Hermione. That fact seemed to go over everyone, but George's, head.

Remus watched as Fred strolled over to Hermione and brush his lips over hers. That seemed to bring her out of the current staring match she was having with the kitchen partition. Remus was stunned and puzzled, to say the least. Looking around at the other observers, he'd say he wasn't the only one. Molly was looking between the two with a hand on her hips, wooden spoon pointed to the ceiling, and mouth ajar in confusion. George was shaking his head.

"You looked like you could use one." Fred grinned as Hermione's eyebrows shot up questioningly. "Good Morning, Love." Glancing around the room, Fred innocently asked, "What?"

Lupin chuckled lightly and Molly glared before returning to the pan in front of her. "Well isn't that the sweetest thing I've seen for donkey's years!," George smiled audaciously.

"Clear off, George," Hermione grumbled before swatting at Fred.

"'Aye, what'd I do?," Fred pouted at her with Bambi eyes. She seemed to be immune to them, however.

"You don't just come up to someone and kiss them!"

Fred put his hands up defensively, "You do if they're your girlfriend."

"What?" This had Hermione sitting up, straight, in her chair. No one would have thought that Fred Weasly would ever label Hermione Granger his girlfriend. Remus had abandoned his papers on the table to give this morning act all his attention.

George walked over to lean against the cabinet next to his mum. Leaning over, "Our little boy is growing up so fast. Seems only yesterday you were putting baby powder on his arse, don't it?"

Molly turned to him, "Shut it, George. Or I'll box your ears."

"That is considered child abuse. And it is frowned upon in most societies."

"Don't get cheeky with me," Molly seethed. George held his hands up in mock surrender before turning back to Fred who was smiling more than he'd ever seen.

"Well, Granger, do you usually have snogging fests in the hall closest with men you don't consider your boyfriend?" Fred asked, speaking in a way that he would to a kindergartener. Remus laughed and smiled as Hermione's ears turned crimson, "Or shag a guy you don't consider your boyfriend in his home…and a hall closet."

"Fred!" Hermione shouted in appall, "I can't believe you just said that!" She looked at Lupin with a blush cast across her cheeks that made her rival a cherry.

"That's bullocks, 'Mione. You know I love to speak my mind," Fred snickered. George and Molly nodded their head in agreement as Hermione frowned at Fred. "So? What do you say, 'Mione? Be my girlfriend?"

Fred couldn't help but hold his breath as she opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. As if weighing what she was about to say. God, maybe to her it really was only physical. Maybe she had only said he meant a lot to her so she'd have someone to help get her mind off of James' kidnapping. He felt his heart lodge into his throat.

"Yes."

"Pardon?"

Hermione broke into the first small smile that she had in days, "I said yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

Remus watched the pair with pride as Fred's eyes seemed to ignite with happiness while he swooped forwards and wrapped the, equally content, brunette in a loving embrace. "Blimey, 'Mione. That's the closest I've ever come to a heart attack," Fred chuckled.

"Now, don't you go making me regret this decision, Fred," Hermione grinned, "No botching it all up."

Fred put his hand over his heart and put three fingers up with his other hand, "Scouts honor."

George shook his head, "You were never a boy scout. Thank goodness!" He eyed Remus, "Could you honestly imagine him in one of those hideous uniforms?"

"Heavens, no," Remus laughed buoyantly, "I can't even imagine Fred starting a fire without his wand."

Everyone laughed as Fred scowled, "Fine! Thanks a whole heap everyone. Laugh at my expense," he stuck his tongue out a Hermione, "Some girlfriend."

Hermione smiled, "Mature."

George sighed, "I guess I was wrong 'bout Fred never having a chance with a gorgeous woman such as yourself, 'Mione. You must have a thing for the younger twin."

"I'm not younger! I was born first," Fred said, eying his brother in mock outrage.

"You were not! Tell him Mum!" George argued before both twins turned to Molly. Hermione and Remus laughed as Molly refused to answer the grown men's pleas.

"Why does it matter?" Ginny asked, coming into the room with Harry and Ron on her heels. They had heard the gist of the banter, "You were both mistakes. Accidents. Poor Mum and Dad when they found out they were having not only one but two."

"We were not an accident," George reasoned.

"We were a delightful surprise!" Everyone laughed at Fred's closure.

"Sure you were, Hun," Hermione grinned slightly as she stood and kissed her new boyfriend's cheek.

Fred's eyes warmed when they fell on her, "Thank you, Love."

"Hey, I was a delightful surprise as well. Where's my kiss?" George pouted, leaning towards Hermione.

Fred gave George a fixed stare and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, "Watch it, George."

"Fine. Don't share," George said with a sigh, before turning to the kitchen's new occupants, "I guess you have figured out the up-to-the-minute news."

"It's bloody blatant, really," Harry laughed and cocked his head to Fred and Hermione, "The chap's more protective over 'Mione then Remus' inner wolf gets with Tonks."

The man in question, reddened, "I can't help it."

Hermione smiled compassionately, "That's alright, Remus. I think it's sweet that you're so caring."

Fred jumped up to sit on the kitchen's island and Hermione rested between his thighs with her back resting against his body. Ginny found the sight utterly adorable and covered her mouth to hide her internal "aww." Ron flushed in displeasure.

Fred kissed Hermione's neck below her ear before muttering, "I care very much. Do you think I'm sweet?"

She scrunched up her nose and turned her neck to look back at him, "Sweet?" She raised an eyebrow in mock disagreement before breaking into a tiny smile, "Very."

Harry teetered fretfully on his feet, hating that he had to tear his best friend from her first moment of happiness in days, "Uh, I'm sorry to break this up; but, a member of the former D.A., Dean Thomas, has just reported the location of some suspicious Death Eater activities outside Surrey."

Mrs. Weasly groaned, probably due to the fact that her many sons and one daughter would be sent out momentarily, along with the rest of the kitchen. No one besides Hermione would be here to finish the massive breakfast she'd slaved over.

Remus stood up, "We'll send a team out on the location immediately." He glanced at Hermione, as if contemplating something. He hated the fact that she was back to her zombie-like state already. Instead of leaning into her boyfriend's arms, she was stiff and standing up straight.

"Remus," Hermione said quietly, "What if I go in my animagus form? I'll stay in the form the entire time, remain out of sight, stick to the shadows, and use my enhanced sense of smell to locate James. I know his scent."

Remus was taken, to some extent, aback at the logic to her proposal. That was before recalling that she was the cleverest witch of the age. Everyone around him seemed to be pleading for him to give a solid negative. Yet, Remus had to do what was best for the Order and he knew Hermione was the key to finding James. "Okay. But the second someone sees you out of your animagus form, you'll be forced to deapparate back to headquarters."

"Wait a second," George said in disbelief, "You're an animagus?" Everyone looked at Hermione in surprise. Not even Harry and Ron had heard of this before.

Fred gripped Hermione's waist a little tighter at the way this conversation was running. She had kept something like this from him? It hurt a little that she hadn't mentioned it before. Also, he didn't want Hermione to be sent out on a mission with everyone else. He didn't want her to jeopardize her life. But, what he really didn't want was for her to know he had his doubts. "Show us, Love."

Hermione nodded before moving out of Fred's grasp and looking to Harry and Ron with a small smile. Within moments, instead of a curly haired, 5'5, witch; there was an auburn coated fox. The only recognizable feature, Fred noticed in awe, was her eyes. The fox still held Hermione's beautiful brown orbs.

"Figures, she's a fox," George laughed but sobered when Fred shot him a hard glance, "I didn't mean it like that! Sure, she's beautiful; but foxes are sly, quick-witted creatures. Also, they are devious and cunning. It just figures that she would become one in her animagus form."

Fred watched as the fox walked over and nudged George in the leg, as if in gratification for the compliment. Remus nodded to himself at George's explanation, He had thought the same thing, yesterday, when he had found out about Hermione being an unregistered animagus.

Hermione transformed back into her human self and moved away from George and back to Fred. "It's a helpful talent of mine. No one, outside of you all, knows. Therefore, the Death Eaters won't be expecting it and won't know who I am. Thus, I can go on the mission and find my son, without The Hunter knowing that the person he is tracking is right in front of his nose."

Harry acquiesced with all this, but said, "I still don't like the idea of Hermione going out into a zone where we know for a fact Death Eaters are. Not when she's the entire reason for all this." Fred figured he could of hugged the man for being the one to state hesitation.

Remus exhaled noisily, "'Mione is correct. She has every right to be out there and searching for her son. When she's in her animagus form, she can please both herself and the Order. She finds her son and we keep her from the hands of The Hunter."

Hermione sent Remus a look of gratefulness, which he shrugged away. "I'm telling you all not to worry," She bit back a groan at all her friends' protective tendencies, "I'll be fine and go unnoticed." She leaned against the island, next to Fred and crossed her arms over her chest. Within seconds Fred's hands were on her hips and pulling her back to their original position. Only, this time Fred's grip was a tad more desperate.

"Please," He whispered in her ear, "Just stay here."

"I can't do that and you know it."


	11. Chapter 11

The noise-level of number 12 Grimmuald Place had gradually decreased as all the Weasleys filed out of the kitchen following dinner. Remus had disapparated to set off and give word to the other members of the Advanced Guard. The thirteen members would all gather in the main foyer of headquarters tomorrow eve. There, they would receive a few words of encouragement from Remus before heading over to the coordinates.

Ron and Harry were bunking together for the night and had decided to strand Hermione alone with a rather frazzled Fred Weasley. The duo were currently in her chambers, bickering like an old married couple. Earlier that morning, when first coping with Hermione's decision to go off on the mission with the others, Fred had been reluctant, but had eventually caved. Now, however, his anxiety was presenting him with the inability to permit her to go. He was set against it, which caused the present row.

"You're not thinking logically," Fred groaned from his place, pacing back and forth in front of Hermione as she watched from her position on the king-sized bed. She looked less than pleased with the argument.

"I'm not thinking logically? You must be joking! You're the one wishing to keep me caged up like a prisoner, here. Instead of saving my own son!" Hermione bit out, narrowing her eyes in aggravation.

"It's bleedin' dangerous!" Fred growled, more than frustrated with her stubborn-as-a-mule mind-set.

"Do you think I bloody care, Fred? It's for James!"

"You could be caught and handed over to The Hunter. The exact opposite situation that the Order needs to deal with at a moment like this!"

Hermione almost growled as the argument that he had been reiterating for the past hour was brought up again, "For heaven's sake, Fred! I'll be in my animagus form for the entire mission," She stood up to emphasize her confidence in the matter, "I am no more likely to be captured than anybody else leaving on this mission tomorrow night. I actually am less likely to be caught, being a fox. Anybody could-"

Fred's thunderous voice interrupted her, "Anybody, is not you!" He yelled, "You, Hermione, are the single most important thing in my life! What would I do if anything happened to you out there?" His voice wavered at the end, pent up emotions boiling beneath the surface of his eyes. "I couldn't handle that." His voice no longer contained the enraged quality she'd been hearing for the majority of their squabble. Instead, his voice filled with defeat.

Hermione's eyes softened at this, her heart swelling for this compassionate man, "We can't only think about the negatives. The what-ifs." Taking a deep breath to calm her sudden waves of emotion for him, Hermione stepped forward and encased him tightly in her arms. "Everything will be fine, as long as we remain optimistic."

Fred sighed and wrapped his arms around the woman who had captured his attention in ways no other bird possibly could. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her delicious scent, "I can't help it, Love. I don't want to lose you." He wouldn't admit that the fear of never seeing her again was a thought that plagued his nightmares for the past few days. He was nervous that the way he felt about her was intensifying too quickly.

"I don't want to lose you either," Hermione whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Then don't go."

Hermione had to chuckle at the faint tinge of pitiful hope in his voice, "I'm going, Fred. I have to. You should of known that no matter how much you yelled at me, I'd stand by my first decision."

Fred leaned out of her embrace and placed a gentle hand upon Hermione's cheek, "I didn't mean to upset you. I couldn't help but shout. The thought of anything happening to you…It makes me barmy."

"Then, don't fret about it anymore. I can't have an nonsensical boyfriend, now can I?" Hermione smiled and pressed her face against his touch, loving his tender hands. "I've got something to give you."

Raising an eyebrow, Fred smirked, "Oh? Is this gift, of a physical nature?" He trailed his hands down the sides of her torso, settling them on her hips and pulling her against him. Her lips parted in anticipation as he leaned in and touched his to them.

Hermione chuckled at his assumption, but kissed him back none-the-less. He deepened the kiss, entering her mouth with his tongue and receiving a soft moan from her as he explored her warmth. It was only when his hand began to move stealthily up her shirt, that she pulled away. "That's not the type of gift I was going to give you," She managed to get out as her breath began to return to her.

Fred couldn't help the smirk that extended across his face at her flustered appearance. She looked thoroughly snogged, "Then what is it? Because, even though the original plan wasn't physical. Now it is." He pulled her closer, again, and placed light kisses to the sides of her throat.

Hermione sighed in content. Leave it to Fred to make the horrors of the world disappear with a simple touch, "I have something to relieve some of that anxiety you have with me going on the mission with you all tomorrow."

That had Fred freezing in his ministrations and looking directly into her eyes, "Really?" It came out with traces of doubt.

"Yes," Hermione pulled at the collar of her t-shit, revealing a necklace chain hidden underneath. She tugged the chain from under her shirt and held it up for Fred to catch a good look at. "I want you to take it."

Fred tried to keep his hesitation veiled, "Why?" He eyed the pendant before him, recognizing it as the All-Seeing-Eye. They had the symbol all over the place, when the Weasleys had took their vacation to Egypt all those years ago.

"I received it as a graduation present from my Ancient Runes professor at Hogwarts. She adored me and had picked it up while visiting the pyramids with her husband," Hermione explained, reaching behind her neck to unclasp the chain. She held it out for him to take, "It'll work wonders for our situation."

Picking up the necklace, Fred looked at Hermione perplexed, "I still don't get it, Love. Your not really giving me anything to go on. It's just an shiny piece of medal."

"No, its authentic gold. And it's definitely not _just_ a necklace, either." Hermione nodded her head at the pendant, "That eye is charmed to detect when the person tied to it is in grave peril."

Fred jerked his head up and scanned her face for a sign of scam. Finding nothing but honesty in her brown eyes, he said, "Okay, but that still doesn't explain how it will help my concern. I mean, I need to know when_ you're_ in danger. Not when _I_ am."

The brunette shook her head, "No, Fred, you misunderstand me. When I said that it shows when the person tied to the necklace is in grave peril…I didn't mean the person who is literally tied to it. I mean the person whose blood runs through the pendant."

"Blood? You mean there is real blood in this damned thing?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. He looked utterly disturbed, "Well, its only a drop of my own. It's not as if I spilled a few ounces in, Fred. Grow up."

"I am grown up!" Fred defended.

"Yeah, right. So, anyway. The drop of my blood is held within the pupil of the All-Seeing-Eye. When I, being the one tied to the necklace, am in grave peril, the pupil will shine red. When I am fine, the pupil will look completely ordinary like it does now. Just plain black. Whenever you wear it, you will know when I am truly in danger. It will not turn red if I'm just around threats. Only if I am singled out and attacked or captured."

"Handy."

"Exactly my thoughts."

Fred couldn't refrain from grinning when he reached back and clasped the chain around his neck, tucking it beneath his shirt. It was exactly what would keep him even slightly at ease come tomorrow night. "Thank you, Love. I'm going to need this."

Hermione laughed, moving forward to wrap her arms around his neck, "I figured it'd be helpful."

"This still doesn't mean I'm thrilled about you going as another member of the Advanced Guard." 

"I know."

"I still hate that you won't quit the stubborn act and listen to me."

"I know."

"I'll chop off heads with my bare hands if anyone tries to hurt you."

"I know, Fred."

"Good. So about that physical gift…"

The next day, Hermione was roused by blaring shouts. Being a heavy sleeper, she hardly managed to pull a pillow over her head, never mind realize there were two red-heads backbiting each other in her chambers. She pulled the covers over her body, yawning and rolling onto her belly. When the irksome noise didn't cease, she groaned and pulled herself up to look around her room.

Fred was standing at the foot of the bed, with his back to her, wearing nothing but green boxers and her necklace, and yelling at his twin. It wasn't until she heaved herself all the way into a seated position, allowing the double act to become conscious of her wakefulness, that she remembered she was fully naked beneath the thin sheet. No wonder Fred and George were staring a bit more intensely than normal. With a harsh yelp, she pulled the covers up to her neckline; wrapping them firmly around her body and sending a reprimanding glare at her boyfriend as his brother. "Boys!"

"What?" George asked, innocently keeping his eyes fixed upon her. Fred boxed his ears in, causing George to groan, "What'd I do now? Merlin, everyone is beating me today. It isn't even past ten."

"You bloody deserve it. Keep your eyes off my girlfriend," Fred shook his head, "Merlin, can't you just clear off? You wake me up, with your face fuckin' an inch mine, and start whining when I shout at you!"

"There was no need for the shouting!"

"You woke me up earlier than eleven when I was in bed with Hermione!"

"Pardon me, but not everyone gets shagged on a daily basis," George said matter-of-factly.

"Well I do, so bugger off!"

Hermione's face turned a delightful tomato-red at Fred's antics. He was announcing, to the entire mansion thanks to his noise-level, their actions last night. Brilliant, really. "Fred, please," her tone held that of beg, "Let it go and come back to bed."

Fred treaded over to the door, opened it, and gestured from his twin to the hallway, "Out you go. Chivvy along."

George bowed his head in a dejected way, glancing from Hermione to Fred with a pout, "Fine. But I was only given my two favorite people in the entire world a proper morning greeting. Glad I'm appreciated."

With his head now held high, he strutted out of the room past Fred who was shaking his head. "'Two favorite people in the entire world' he says. That's bullocks."

Hermione smiled at Fred's obvious bother, "Am I not good enough to be his most favorite person in the entire world?"

Fred glanced down at the stunning, curly haired, witch in front of him, "Why's it matter, Love? You're already _my _favorite person in the entire world."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. In fact," he beamed and fell into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss softly on her lips, "You are the most enchanting woman I've ever laid eyes on."

Blushing at his flattering words, she lifted her hand to touch his cheek, "You're so charming," A grin spread across her features, "You never fail to astound me."

Fred pressed his lips into her open palm, "And why's that?"

"Because, you make me feel loved by you." Hermione whispered, not realizing she had actually expressed the statement until he stilled under her touch. Her eyes widened at her own stupidity. It was his fault, though, his presence always made her mind go haywire.

Fred took a second to seek out comprehension in her gaze. He wanted to understand what he was supposed to take out of that confession. He opened his mouth to say something, anything. Nothing came out at first. Finally regaining his wits, he said, "I-I do love you."

Hermione had never-in-a-million-years thought that Fred Weasley would ever even admit ardor for a person. Especially a person outside of his relation. Never mind, love. She couldn't bring herself to grasp the concept initially. Her mind was racing for a logical approach to this. He had to be teasing. "Are you…Are you serious?"

Many replies were running through Fred's head, but he wasn't expecting that one. "Uh, yes. I'm in love with you, Hermione. I know its been rather quick and you probably are going to say I'm too naïve to know what love truly is, but I do know. It's the way I feel every time I look or even think about you."

Hermione almost burst into tears at that moment. He made her feel like everything would be absolutely perfect. That the horrors in the world wouldn't even be an obstacle as long as they were together. It had only taken less than a week, but it had happened. She had fallen head-over-heels in love with Fred Weasley. "I love you, too."

Everyone who had already turned up at the Black Mansion in the late afternoon, was bustling around in preparation for that night's events. Fred had disappeared a few hours prior with George. Hermione hadn't the tiniest clue where they were off to. Ron was helping Bill enchant the cloaks that the Advanced Guard would be using on the mission. Harry had stayed behind to watch after Hermione. It wasn't until at least five that Harry pulled Hermione aside, making sure to distance themselves from anyone's snooping ears.

"What's the bother, Harry?" Hermione asked, wondering what had gotten his wand in a twist.

"Nothing, nothing, not a thing," Harry ensured, "I just…I wanted to make sure you were definite of your decision to go to Surrey with us. I mean, trust me. I know better than most how extraordinary you are, 'Mione. I just don't want you going in and getting hot headed. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Hermione knew she should have been a tad more annoyed at him for placing even the slightest doubts, but she had gone through this with Fred for an hour yesterday. Harry just didn't want her to get herself killed. "Harry, I know you worry. You've always been watchful of Ron and I, but I'll be fine. I promise not to go irrationally bonkers on you all."

Chuckling, Harry nodded, "I can't help it if I'm protective."

"No worries. I deserve it, for all those years of mothering you and Ron in Hogwarts," Hermione grinned at the memories.

Harry laughed, "Blimey, you were more menacing than Mrs. Weasley was when we set fire to her curtains "accidentally" after graduation. She kept yelling about how they were-"

"-priceless, hand-made, décor passed on by her great-great grandmother," Hermione finished, chuckling over the past situation.

"She took it out mostly on Ron."

"Pulled the whole 'Ronald Weasley, how dare you!…Oh, Harry, Hermione. I don't blame you, dears.'" Hermione mocked, in a perfect imitation of Molly, "Ron was steamed."

"Can't blame the chum, really. He was lucky we weren't still in school. It would have called for, yet another, Howler," Harry almost shuddered at the thought.

"Merlin, we must have received about twenty by time we graduated."

"That we did."

"It was better than Neville, though. He got one nearly once a week from his Gram," Hermione shook her head at the memory of their pitiful friend who had blossomed into quite the courageous character somewhere in the midst of the war.

"He kept forgetting things," Harry murmured.

"Damn, Rememberall didn't do a bloody thing. He never remembered what he had forgotten. That's usually what Gram yelled at him for. Neville was so bloody forgetful."

"Haven't the slightest clue as to how he grew out of it. Now he's one of the most helpful Order members. Along with Luna." Harry smiled, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Amazing how time changes all," Hermione smiled, not able to keep her mind from wandering over how much a certain boyfriend of hers had changed throughout the numerous years that she'd known him.

Harry sighed, "We'd best get back. The briefing begins at a quarter to eleven. We'll leave precisely at eleven, knowing Remus. He hates been off schedule almost as much as you do. Sometimes I wonder, that if he wasn't about twenty years younger, you and him would be soul mates."

Hermione laughed, "Tell Mooney that for me. He needs a good chuckle."

"Sure thing, c'mon," grabbing her by the hand, he led her back into the kitchen where conversation was flowing heatedly through a horde of fellow members of the Order.

At 10:45 on the dot, the foyer of 12 Grimmuald Place was packed with the thirteen members of the Advanced Guard, along with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix that had made their appearance to see the group off. Hermione's undivided attention was directed at Remus as he instructed the sea of people on recent occurrences and what to expect when the Advanced Guard arrived at the coordinates in Surrey that Dean Thomas had provided.

"Has everyone put on the cloaks provided by Bill and Ron?" Remus asked in an authoritative voice. The Advanced Guard nodded in unison. Bill and Ron had charmed thirteen cloaks with an Invisibility Spell. It will work to hide the guards, but not necessarily make them unplottable by Death Eaters who are tracing the land.

After Remus had essentially gone over everything he'd explained in the kitchen yesterday, they were given five minutes to collect themselves before departure. Hermione closed her eyes a took a deep breath. Shockingly, there was no fear in her mind. Just tension. She felt a hand slip around her waist and place an open palm on her belly, pulling her against them.

"All right, Love?" Fred's suave, calming voice whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I'm fine. You?" Hermione spun in his arms and glanced up at his breathtaking sapphire eyes.

Fred sighed, "Oh, I'm just peachy."

Sensing his complete and utter sarcasm, Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Merlin, Fred. Stop worrying. You'll know it if anything happens to me," she placed a hand on his chest where the pedant hung, "Until then- if that moment even happens- settle down."

Fred opened his mouth to object, but found himself nodding. He really didn't want to get into this again. He'd much rather take in her every feature, imprinting it into his brain everlastingly. "I'm good. Never you mind."

"If you say so," Hermione grinned, leaning on her tiptoes and gently tugging his head down to meet her lips.

Remus interrupted one more time, "Okay. Now, remember to disapparate back to base if the mission goes SNAFU."

"SNAFU?," Hermione whispered, questioningly, to Fred.

"Situation Now All Fucked Up," Fred chuckled lightly and kissed her temple.

"Oh."

"Constant vigilance," Moody grumbled in addition, causing a few people- mainly the 'Golden Trio'- to laugh.

"Now," Remus turned to Hermione, "You should change at this time. I don't want to take any risks of your cover being botched."

Hermione nodded and squeezed her boyfriend's hand before stepping forward and turning into the same auburn coated fox that she'd shown most of the people here already. Some people, however, either hadn't gotten the memo or were just taken off guard.

Dedalus Diggle lurched about two feet at the sight, "Wicked!," he said in astonishment, which was weird being he isn't all that youthful. His jump caused the violet top hat- he'd refused to be without- to fall sideways over his face. Hermione- in her fox form- cocked her head to the side at the sight. Fred distinguished the animal's amusement by her brilliant brown eyes.

"All right, c'mon folks," Remus said after a few chuckles at the scene, "You all know the coordinates. Fred, you'll have to do a Side-Along Apparition with Hermione. She won't be able to do it herself in her animagus."

"All right," Fred said and turned to the fox, "You don't have Rabies or anything like that. Right? No, fleas?" Hermione growled menacingly at his humor. "Blimey, it was a joke!" Fred held his hands up innocently and motioned for Hermione to come closer. When she was at his feet her reached down and wrapped an arm around her, "We're ready when you are, Remus."

"Wonderful, let's go," Remus said, before disapparating. Everyone else followed his example, while distantly they could hear Mrs. Weasley's pleas to be careful.

Fred felt the familiar pressure throughout the apparition, finally give way. His feet hit the ground and he immediately glanced down at the fox to ensure her wellness. Satisfied with the check, he glanced at his surroundings. There was high grass everywhere. They must be in a meadow of some sort. The darkness of the night, swallowed most of his range of sight. Hermione tugged a little, indicating it was fine to release his hold on her. In the faint distance there was a flicking light, the indicator that the rest of the Advanced Guard were stationed there.

Hermione set off in that direction, quietly trailed by Fred. She could already feel her extra senses kicking in. Scents flowing at her snout from all directions. The most calming was Fred's though. He always smelt somewhat of chocolate. The light had stopped flashing, due to already having gotten the attention of any members who needed to find Remus. All eleven other guards were there when they arrived. Only their hoods were off, therefore, they were basically whispering heads.

"Excellent, we all made it," Remus nodded, "Hold on." His voice sounded somewhat strained all of a sudden.

"Wotcher Remus?" Tonks whispered.

"There was another light, down that'd way," George whispered from somewhere behind Remus.

"That must be the location of the site, then," Bill said.

Hermione made a little sound to direct Remus' attention to her. He must have understood what she was getting at, because he nodded, "Right, go on. But if you're not back in an hour, we're just heading out. We'll wait here until then. You'll be able to sniff us out, even in the dark."

Hermione bowed her head a tad at him, to show comprehension. She glanced up at Fred before bolting out into the night. Though she was quick, she barely made a sound. The slyness of her inner fox was taking over. Her nose was twitching in the air, searching for the scent. James' scent. Running through the trees, she turned upon catching an abnormal odor. Blood.

She made the way towards the scent, this time cautiously. As she rounded a clearing, she caught sight of a run-down house. The shutters were hanging off their hinges, the main door was knocked in. The closer she got to the house, the stronger the smell of blood became. She was so distracted by the aroma as she trotted closer, that her hearing was off. She didn't hear the malicious hissing of, "_Sectumsempra_," until it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12

The chilly air of the night washed over Fred's face as he hid beneath the shelter of his cloak. Trees scraped against each other with each sway, and the creatures of the night clambered over their branches. The other guards were making no effort to pass time with any distractions. There was complete and utter silence from one and all. Every hoot of an owl, creak of a twig, rustle of a field mouse….every sound of nature could be heard. It was as if the guards were slowly blending into the earth.

Fred's heart refused to relax into a similar serenity. His nerves were boiling over. Hermione had ran off merely ten minutes ago; yet, he felt the unease burning through his veins. Many of the guards had placed their hoods up, making their bodies completely invisible. Harry, Ron and George were the only others- besides himself- that hadn't. They, too, looked concerned. Notably, Ron and Harry.

Fred was sitting no less than three feet away from the trio and he glanced at his twin. George was staring off into the surrounding forest with furrowed eyebrows and a firm gaze. He was thinking hard about something, Fred figured.

Harry lifted his stare away from the soil below and looked directly at Fred. He appeared to want to say something. Perhaps to reassure Fred; however, before he could even open his mouth to have a word, a tortured cry was heard in the distance. All the other guards whipped their hoods off in alarm. Fred felt his blood turn to ice. All rational thought gone astray.

"Hermione!," Harry shouted in panic.

Fred yanked the chain from under his cloak and stared in horror at the All-Seeing-Eye. The pupil was no longer the dim black void that it earlier had been. Now, it was crimson. Fred released the pendant and took off at a dead sprint. He knew for sure that Harry and Ron wouldn't be far in his wake.

He ran through the trees in the direction he presumed the chilled yelp had come from. The iced air didn't feel nearly as bad as his insides did. His heart was beating in overdrive. Every pulse sent stings down his arms to the tips of his fingers. Everywhere on him, ached. Fred rounded into a clearing where there stood a large house. It looked like the perfect setting for one of those '80s muggle Horror films.

To Fred's dismay, the clearing was empty. He had been so confident that this was the direction of the wails. He didn't know where else to look. Footsteps came up behind him and a panting Harry and Ron halted at his sides.

The moonlight hit the clearing vibrantly. Thank Merlin tonight was not that of a full moon. At least for the sake of Remus and Bill. Though, Bill never transformed being that he was only half-werewolf, and Remus always took his potion, but they still got really irritated when the full moon came around. Remus and the others had just caught up, taking in the sight of the three wizards who all of a sudden stared down at the ground a little to the fore of where they stood.

"Is that," Ron began skeptically with a tinge of dread, "Blood?"

Remus took a step closer, not seeing what they were on about. Once he was at Harry's right side, he saw it too. The moonlight had perfectly illuminated a tiny puddle of what appeared to be a murky black liquid. He took another step closer, feeling a wave of fear rush over him as he did so. Still keeping a good distance, he nodded, "It is. It's not necessarily Hermione's though."

"Who are you trying to fool, Lupin? You heard it. That cry was an animal's and it came from the direction that Hermione had set off in!," Fred growled out, already feeling the pain of knowing she wasn't out of harm's way.

"Calm yourself, Fred," Bill defended, "There is still a slight chance it isn't Hermione's. We'll have to take a closer look."

"Even if the blood wasn't hers, she's still in danger!" Fred declared.

"We don't know it for sure, mate," George said.

Harry nodded, "Remember? Be optimistic."

"That's bullocks!" Fred bellowed, "The eye is red."

"Eye?" Moody grumbled, "Weasley, you aren't making sense. And they call me mad!"

Fred nearly cried in frustration, "I'm not mad! Here, look." He held out the pendant for all the watchful guards to see.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "Hermione gave this to you? She always wore it under her clothes. Ever since she first got it at the end of seventh year."

"Well, by that you mean before she disappeared with her muggle. We can't be sure she was as religious at wearing it after that," Ron said, "Though, I'm fairly positive that she never planned on taking it off."

"What is it?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"That's the All-Seeing-Eye, that is," Bill said, "We see it all the time in Egypt."

"Hermione gave it to me last night. Said it would help my nerves," Fred conveyed, "The pupil glows red when Hermione is in grave peril."

Moody was eyeing the pendant is skepticism, "Are you sure its not cursed, boy?"

Tonks stepped up next to Remus and looked at Moody, "I'm sure Hermione would not have given Fred a cursed necklace, Alastor."

"Constant vigilance, Nymphadora," Moody growled.

Tonks cringed, "Don't call me that, please."

George made a sound of displeasure, "Stay on task. Merlin! And people always call Fred and I immature."

Fred was watching his oldest brother bend over the blood. Bill had always been his role-model of sorts. After he had been bitten by Greyback, though, Bill hadn't really been the same. Yet, he still would always put family above all others, including himself. Fred knew Bill, along with all the other Weasleys, thought of Hermione as family. Bill lifted his chin slightly, literally sniffing around. "The blood vaguely holds Hermione's scent. Only vaguely, most likely due to her being in the animagus form. It has to be hers, though, Remus."

Remus nodded and moved closer to his fellow werewolf, "I'm afraid you're right. If that wasn't proof enough, there is also a patch of hair besides the blood. You see?" Remus pointed to the left of the puddle, "It's the same color as Hermione's coating."

"Whoever took her didn't see her in her human form," Kingsley Shaklebolt observed, going into auror-mode and getting into the investigation.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked, still trying to take in the danger that they'd got Hermione into by allowing her to come.

"Well, we're all standing in mud," Remus said.

"Oh."

"Yes. So, all footsteps are shown," Kingsley said, "Luckily, we haven't made any over the already existing ones."

Fred looked carefully at the mud around the blood, "Paw prints."

Bill nodded, "Yeah, and there are human prints coming from the north. They must be from her attackers." It was really no wonder the ministry had always wished Bill to train as an auror. Even before he became half-werewolf he had amazing tracking skills. Kicked arse at hide and seek as a kid, "There are two sets. Two attackers who paused here," He strode over to the direction of the prints, "They seem to have started circling her instead of advancing. Probably cast a spell and were checking to see how she faired."

"She must not of faired well," Remus said grimly, "The paw prints stop suddenly and there is an indent in the dirt. She, in all likelihood, collapsed."

"I don't get it," Ron admitted, "Why the bloody hell would anyone grab a fox? I mean, you said they didn't see her in her human form."

"Sport?" Ginny put in.

"Nah, if that were the case they'd probably of chased her more. Let the fox know that it was being hunted. Played with its mind. Even if Remus told Hermione to stay in her animagus at all times, she'd of transformed out and attacked back if she'd known she was been hunted," Kingsley explained, "You know how Hermione is. Stubborn as hell."

Fred had to agree with that, "Yeah. She wouldn't have gone without a fight."

"They must have snuck up on her in a moment of vulnerability," Remus said, always thinking logically.

"The scent of blood that is pouring from that house is awful," Bill voiced, "Even I can hardly concentrate on anything other than the odor. She must of went snooping and while her senses were completely absorbed, the people attacked."

"Is the pendant still glowing?" Harry asked Fred.

Pulling the eye, once again, from his robes, Fred nodded, "Yes, its still red."

"Would it still glow if she was…" Tonks trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"Dead?" Charlie finished for her. He whispered it, as if not wanting to offend anyone, especially Fred.

Ron turned red at the thought, shaking his head as if it wasn't even a logical concept. Fred, George and Harry all held similar expressions. Sighing, Bill said, "If what Fred told us about the pendant, is true. If it really shows when Hermione is in life-threatening danger. Then, she is connected completely to it. Therefore, if her soul died the pendant would too. We'd know if she wasn't alive."

Tonks looked at Bill, "But, what would happen to the eye if it died? I mean, if it just turns black…that doesn't necessarily mean she's dead. It could mean that she isn't in danger at that moment."

"I don't know. I'll have to research it back at headquarters," Bill said, "I'll figure it out. But for now, Fred, if the pupil turns black…don't think pessimistically. It could just mean that she's safe for the time being."

Fred nodded, but couldn't help but put his face in his hands, "I knew we shouldn't of let her come."

"She wanted to. It isn't any of our fault, mate, she wouldn't of had it any other way," Ginny went up to her brother, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But-" Fred started.

"No, Fred," Harry interrupted, "It wouldn't of been fair to her not to allow her to come. As much as we wish she hadn't been stubborn about it. So, even though this has all gone shitty we can't looked down on her decision. She is the brightest witch of the age."

Fred sighed in defeat at Harry's reasoning. After all, he was completely right. Hermione is the cleverest witch of their time. Though, it's most likely what had gotten her into this jumble to begin with. Looking around the group, he grumbled, "SNAFU."

Bill concurred, "Definite SNAFU."

* * *

The air was murky and freezing. Distantly, a light trickle of water echoed all through the chamber. Hermione felt consciousness returning, but not without an excruciating headache and a minimal stinging in her side. Her entire body felt a hundred pounds heavier than it truly was. Making an attempt to lift her head from the cold, stone floor, she groaned. Unexpectedly, the sound that came out wasn't human. It was canine. 

Her eyes flew open in shock, the darkness allowing them to adjust without ache at the haste. She was still in her animagus form and she was lying on her side in what only could be compared to a dungeon. Hermione felt fear consuming her whole body, especially when she caught sight of a huge pooling of blood. A pooling of blood that she was currently bathing in and that was pouring from the opposite side of her body than the one which was pressed against the cold floor. Suddenly, the slight numbness she had felt to that pain, vanished. Gasping at the incredible stinging sensation that suddenly hit her full force, she yelped. Shivers racked her body and her head spun with the realization that she was dying.

Hermione's mind was muddled. She couldn't bring herself to even remember how on earth she'd received the horrifying wound or ended up in this eerie chamber. The corners of her eyes were starting to blur with a hazy mist. She tried to remain calm, to stop the shakes and shivers of uncontrolled panic. Knowing the movement would not help. Involuntarily, moans were sprouting from her fox's muzzle. They echoed throughout the room.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to sink into the iciness of the floor. Finding the coldness slightly soothing to her shudders. Suddenly, a noise intruded through her heightened hearing. Footsteps. Drawing closer to the doorway that could vaguely be seen through Hermione's clouded vision. Her heart picked up painfully and she found herself wishing for an end to the hurt. Praying death would come quick. The thought momentarily surprised her. How dare she think that? She had her son and boyfriend to think of. No, death is not welcome. She needed to survive. If not just for herself, than for her entire beloved family. Desperately, she attempted to summon some true Gryffindor bravery.

The door creaked open on the other side of the room, presenting a tall cloaked figure. Hermione tried to catch a good look, but her eyes weren't sharp enough for it. Unconsciousness was slowly consuming her once more. She tried with all her remaining strength to fight it.

A ghostly chuckle filled the chamber, "Oh good, you're awake. How's it feel?" Hermione couldn't understand why she wasn't already dead yet. After all, she _was_ in the form of a fox for some reason. Who hunts a fox and then throws it into a dungeon? Also, who asks how their victim feels? Especially when the victim is an animal. Unless…

"Painful, isn't it Ms. Granger?" The man's voice was deep and sent more shivers over her body. How did he know… She couldn't bring her mind to even begin to think of the reasons. She was still trying to remember how she had ended up in this situation. All she knew was that a mysterious man, who's face couldn't be seen in the shadows and who's voice was unidentifiable, was staring at her with a frightening smirk. "How does it feel to be within the grasps of death? I wouldn't know. I've never died." He took a step closer to her, closing the door behind him. "You'll be pleased to know, you won't be dying either. You're no good to me dead."

Hermione's eyes begin to close as the shivers began to get more forceful. She didn't understand what he meant by anything he was saying. She was minutes from death already. The footsteps leisurely came closer, as if the man had all the time in the world. Despite the fact that she obviously did not. She wished she could of summoned the vigor to growl.

"_Episkey_," the same rumbling voice broke through her current thought. Suddenly, there was a tugging in her wound. At first it caused her to admit another canine squeal. The pain just intensified. Then, within seconds, the pain began to dull instead. "Stop moving!," the stranger commanded.

The prodding at her gash continued. She distantly recalled a similar feeling when she had fell off her bicycle at the age of eight, and needed to go to the doctor. Of course, she had been a mere muggle at the time, so they had to stitch her up the muggle way. The sensations that she felt currently were comparable to those felt when the doctor had stitched her up. Startlingly, the feeling stopped. Immediately, she felt her strength returning. It confused her to no end.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?" The man asked, "Usually that spell doesn't quite work for injuries such as the one you endured. Nevertheless, it's easier to fix up animals and it's simple magic for one such as myself." Even though her mind was still unclear, it was hard to not hear his haughtiness. "Let's clean you up, shall we Ms. Granger?" Without waiting for even the slightest go ahead from the fox, he muttered, "_Scourgify_."

The blood that had layered into Hermione's coat and around her body, began to disappear until there was none left. Her fur was groomed and spotless. "Now, Ms. Granger," he advanced towards her; however, now she felt complete and utterly rejuvenated. The memory of that night invaded her mind. The Order, the mission, the abandoned house, the spell that had sliced her like a sword and rendered her unconscious. She jumped to her feet- all four of them- and backed away. She threw a menacing snarl in the man's direction. "Come now, Ms. Granger, is that any way to act towards your savior?"

Hermione knew she couldn't use her wand unless she changed back into her human form. The wand was tucked into the back pocket of her jeans, under the cloak she had been wearing before transforming. The man was still staring at her, the only feature she could make out through the shadows were his lips. The lips that were graced with a maddening smirk of amusement. Hermione growled once more at him before she turned back into a human. However, her reflexes didn't seem to have been slowed by her prior injuries. She was able to snatch her wand from her back pocket and raise it at him in a flash. The cloak still held it's Invisibility Charm; therefore, he hadn't noticed her motions until she already was in a defending stance.

Instead of being alarmed at the fact that her whole body- besides her head and arm- were invisible and there was a wand pointed directly at his face, the man chuckled, "I see your precious Order has taught you well."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, eyes trained on the man's every motion. Her instincts taking over. How did an outsider come to know of the Order of the Phoenix?

"Isaac Dawson."

"Why am I here?"

"Because you are of a great value to me," Isaac said, raising an eyebrow at her, "I'll answer whatever you throw at me. I've nothing to hide, my dear."

"I don't understand. I've never even heard of you," Hermione said. "Are you a Death Eater?" Her arm was firm as her wand remained aimed at Isaac's hooded head.

He let out an amused snigger, "I'm far more powerful than a simple Death Eater. I'm quite hurt, actually, that you've no knowledge of me. Perhaps you'll be more in tune to my nickname?"

Hermione's brain began its usual battle for the knowledge. Not liking the blank she had first drawn. Then, the answer hit her like a bolt of lightening, "The Hunter."

"By George you've got it, Ms. Granger," Isaac said, "I see my reputation has not failed me."

"The knowledge of who you truly are is just more incentive for me to kill you now, Mr. Dawson," Hermione growled out. Her eyes were hard as they bore into him.

"You're not the type," Isaac said simply, "You don't have the motivation for it."

"I have plenty motivation," She sneered, "You kidnapped James."

This received a smile from Isaac, "Oh, yes. Your precious little boy. He really is a perfect darling, Ms. Granger."

"Don't speak to me of him!" Hermione roared, "You have no right to talk about something as pure as a child. Not with your wretched voice."

Before she could blink, Isaac had pointed his wand at her and hissed, "_Incarcerous_!"

Hermione gasped as she was flung back against the stone wall, suddenly bound in place by thick ropes. Her body was instantly immobilized. Her wand fell from her grasp as the breath was knocked from her body in the shock of it all. Abruptly, Isaac was before her. His hood no longer concealed his face. She took in his wavy, medium-length, black hair and his bitter, indigo eyes. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he really was. Instead of being more on the aged side, she found that he was nothing more than five years her elder. At least by appearance.

"_Aparecium_," Isaac growled, causing Hermione's cloak to no longer hold its invisibility. His breath was hot against her face as he leaned towards her threateningly, "Do not push me, Ms. Granger. Unlike you, I do not need incentive to kill. It comes naturally to me," he forewarned, "I'd be careful if I were in your position. It's best not to provoke someone who so utterly holds your life in his hands. Your life…and your son's."

Hermione glared, "I hope you don't expect me to bow down to you, Mr. Dawson. Apologies, but threats will get you no where with me."

Isaac chuckled darkly, "I see you still have your Gryffindor bravery," he said, "Yet, sometimes bravery can be rendered into foolishness."

"Some of us don't need sheer bravery to be a threat," Hermione whispered with certainty.

"What? You expect dim confidence will get you anywhere, Ms. Granger?"

"No. I expect my other traits to get me somewhere, Mr. Dawson. If you _are_ The Hunter, than I suppose you already know of them."

Isaac nodded flippantly, "Oh, of course. I've heard all about the fearsome, Harry Potter's, side-kick. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of the age. Saving the lives of her two foolish best friends since the age of eleven as a mere first year at Hogwarts. Where would the notorious Boy-Who-Lived be without you?"

"Is that what you think? By ridding Harry of my assistance in this second war you'll prevail? Harry is perfectly capable of killing the likes of you even without my help. You are no more of a threat than Lord Voldemort was. You'll meet the same sticky ending." Hermione smirked at the thought.

Isaac stared at her, "You know, you are well known within the Death Eaters. The mudblood who somehow was born with unbelievable power. A few of your old school mates have put in plenty of good word about you."

Hermione glared, "Really?"

"Oh, yes," Isaac completely disregarded her sarcasm, "After all, you are a rather fascinating creature, my dear."

"And why is that?"

"The self-possessed courage of a true Gryffindor, the astuteness of a wise Ravenclaw, the affection of a compassionate Hufflepuff- though I have yet to have the pleasure of witnessing _that_ characteristic for myself- and the cunningness of a Slytherin," Isaac finally leaned away from her, the cold of the chamber hitting her face in the stead of his breath.

Hermione watched as he backed away a few steps, "What's it to you? Some people are more then just vile, slithering, snakes."

"Now, no need to have such a sharp tongue with me when I was merely offering compliments," Isaac raised a dark eyebrow at her, "I can show you the danger of a real snake. Perhaps to make you see my humanity more vividly."

"I don't fear snakes," Hermione said confidently, masking her lie.

"Really?" he said, running his eyes over her face searchingly. He cocked his head to the side before shrugging, "Then there will be no harm putting that to the test."

"What-?" Hermione didn't get a chance to finish her question before being interrupted.

"_Serpensortia_," Isaac hissed.


	13. Chapter 13

Waves of fright racked her body as Hermione stared into the glinting eyes of a long, black, serpent. She found herself desperately attempting to veil her panic from the indigo eyes of The Hunter. His face was not lacking in amusement as she tore her gaze to him and then back to their slippery friend, repeatedly. The snake's lean head was cocked in her direction, tongue darting hastily in and out at her, letting out a fear-provoking hiss.

"Ms. Granger. You aren't _scared_, are you?" Isaac mocked, raising an eyebrow at her arrogantly.

She chose not to answer, instead keeping both eyes trained on the reptile. Subconsciously, she began to tug on her bindings. The rope didn't loosen despite her fraught yanks. She had always had a phobia of sorts towards the hideous creatures as a child. She couldn't help but cringe in its presence, despite being twenty-one years old.

"Oh, dear. You haven't lied to me about your fear, have you?" Isaac said in mock appall, "I hate liars."

"I'm so sure you do," Hermione growled, "A man who is defined by sin and treachery."

"Here come more crude remarks. Would you talk to your mother this way? Oh, pardon. I momentarily forgot," his cerulean eyes flashed maliciously, "The precious muggle is dead."

Hermione roared, "Shut up you foul, despicable, abominable insect!" Rage coursed through her body like never before. Her eyes darkened as she suddenly felt something surging through her veins. Her head was thrown back in pain as energy boiled within her very blood. A bright spark danced within the tips of her fingers, burning like fire through the bulky ropes until they fell onto the stone floor. As if in a trance, she forcefully muttered, "_Incendio_."

Isaac watched on in mild surprise as his serpent burst into flames with a final hiss. The witch before him seemed to shake her head as if just awakening in a fog. She stared directly towards the ash at her feet before looking up at him with widened eyes. His own eyes flashed with entertainment, "Do you still fail to see why you hold my curiosity, Ms. Granger?" She narrowed her eyes at him in bother, but was unable to hide her curiosity, "You are more powerful than your Order ever saw. You are capable of a substantial amount of Wandless Magic already, my dear. Imagine how essential to this war you would be to either side after a spot of training."

"I-I. That wasn't my doing, though," Hermione objected.

"Oh?" Isaac inquired in amusement before moving his eyes away from hers and mockingly glancing around the chambers, "Pardon me. I guess I must have missed whoever ran in, blew up my snake, and ran out. Damn, that's just too bad. Would have been fascinating to meet the fastest person in history." His smirk grew wider when upon looking back at Hermione, he found her trying desperately to fight a grin and stifle a laugh.

"That's not what I meant, Mr. Dawson," Hermione said, trying to make her voice hard. She reminded herself that this was a man who had threatened her life consecutively along with her son's.

Isaac tilted his head to the side, "Then what, Ms. Granger, did you mean?"

He was goading her like a hunter does his prey before attacking. That's what she was to him, wasn't it? A quarry in whatever game he was urging her to join for his enjoyment but her death. He was prodding her with a stick, riling her up, hoping to make her burst in rage and give him a sport worth taking part in. And she wished to the highest degree that she didn't want to play as well. To make the words she said less than an hour ago, true. To be the one who brought him to his sticky end.

"I had no control of my actions," she defended before scoffing, "Maybe you shouldn't taunt a fox."

He smiled with inner satisfaction that she was not caving to his antics, "You're telling a snake not to taunt a harmless mutt?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes but cocked her chin to remain poised, "Foxes are not some reeking, garbage prowling, dog."

"Is that so? Do enlighten me."

"Foxes are sly, deceitful and devious. They're crafty and strategic," she explained, "They think before every move but still remain quick and dangerous."

"Snakes are cunning and strike without thought. It's all about instinct, my dear. There is no need for strategy when your bite is of venom."

"Any bite a repulsive reptile sends my way will just come back at his arse," Hermione warned with a glint in her eyes that would have made many cower. "Foxes may not be vengeful, but lets just say I throw that into the mix myself."

"You've got spunk," Isaac mused with a smirk, "I can come to appreciate that. I do find myself fond of your logic. You would have faired nicely in Slytherin, my dear. If you grasped your tempter and directed that bite at the correct people."

"I would never have made it in Slytherin," Hermione scowled at him in disagreement, "And what do you mean by the "correct people"? You mean those who are compassionate and virtuous? People like my friends who are loyal and selfless. I'm sorry, Mr. Dawson, but I do not think our beliefs of the "correct people" are shared."

"Oh, I never doubted it," Isaac sneered, "I must be on my way soon. Though, it simply is such a pleasure chatting with you Ms. Granger."

"No worries, the pleasure was all mine," Hermione beamed in obvious sarcasm.

"I'm sure," he said with a grin. "I've been meaning to get to the topic of something, however."

"Oh?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, my dear. I was simply wondering to myself how your precious boyfriend was going to take your death."

Hermione's eyes broadened in mild surprise at his choice of subject. Then, she picked up on his words with more detail, "So, you're going to truly kill me?" Her voice didn't sound dreading, it sounded unaffected, and she silently thanked Merlin for that matter.

"It's not in the plan, no."

"Then-"

He smirked, "Your beloved Fred Weasley doesn't need to know that. He can presume your death upon his own accord."

"He knows when I'm alive. He carries the proof on him at all times," Hermione found herself grinning in relief that she had followed through with her plan to give Fred the pendant.

"Ah, seeing a psychic are we?" Isaac chuckled to himself, smiling in amusement at her vague explanation.

"Oh, clear off!" Hermione requested in unexpected jest, "No, you dimwit, don't be silly." She saw his dark eyebrows shoot up at her choice of wording. It was obvious that he was surprised she had just used that terminology and tone with him. They were so juvenile and playful, that it was as if they had both abruptly turned into two teenage girls at a slumber party. "What?" She asked with an innocent expression that she'd mastered from years of trickery with Ron and Harry.

Isaac stared at her with a curious look, not knowing what to take out of her actions. They were so different from the defensive manner she'd displayed since awakening to him. Her eyes were big with a untainted virtue, the coffee brown gleaming. Yes, she was truly dazzling; but, her power was far more essential to him than her mere appearance. "Never mind," he said, "Tell me how your _psychic _knows you're not dead."

"My charm. It's a pendant that I gave him last night…or whenever actually," She looked at him in uncertainty, "How long, exactly, have I been here?"

"You were unconscious for two hours. Do continue on about this charm."

"Oh, right. I guess it was two nights ago, then, that I gave it to him. It's bewitched to tell when I am in trouble. Let's just say, Fred will be the first of the outside world to know if, or when, I'm killed." She internally wanted to pat herself on the back for being evasive, yet informative, at the same time. There wouldn't be a need to get into more detailed facts of the pendant. However, it felt extremely pleasing to have one up on The Hunter.

Isaac nodded, "Ah. I see." He didn't care about the pendant nearly enough to press matters more. "Well, Ms. Granger, now I'll take my leave. It's nearly four in the morning. I encourage you to rest up a bit."

Hermione stared at him and then looked at the floor with a sigh. "Sure."

"What's wrong, now?," He shook his head in irritation at her obvious reluctance.

"There isn't anything to lay on. You want me to rest on the cold, stone floor?" Truthfully, she didn't care in the least. She wasn't going to tire anytime soon, anyhow. Hermione was just partial to showing him her disobedience of his instructions.

"Yes, I do. It shouldn't matter, anyway, you already _have _laid on it," Isaac said and glared as she continued to scowl, "You're not getting anything else. So deal. Apologies, Ms. Granger, but you're a hostage of sorts. Not a fairy princess."

"Fine." She stomped her foot in an act of pure exasperation. She quickly caught a peek at the floor next to her foot and saw the familiarity of her wand. Being sure to hide it in the tent of her cloak, she then -with one more glower at Isaac- turned into her animagus again. Sitting on her hind legs above the wand, she cocked her head at him as he raised an eyebrow. Next, she stretched herself out before dropping to the floor and curling herself into a snug ball with her wand beneath her body.

Isaac watched her with minor interest, shaking his head when she dug her muzzle into her coat, no longer sparing him a glance. He glared at his captive, wondering how the bloody hell she'd been declared the brightest witch of the age. Sure, she was intelligent, brave, and confident. Yet, it didn't hide the fact that she was also a right pain in the arse. Turning on his heel he strode over to the door, threw it open, and made his way up the aged flight of stairs and into a long, bleak, corridor.

* * *

Grimmuald Place was buzzing with activity. Bill was in the massive library of the Black Mansion. Endless volumes of thick, ancient, stories and knowledge were along towering book shelves that reached up to the height of the soaring ceiling. A long ladder leaned against one set of shelves, where Bill had needed to climb to retrieve a book from a top shelf.

Bill was resting his head in the palm of his hand as his elbow braced him on an elongated, oak, table in a corner of the vast room. He had been rummaging through volumes of his own knowledge and the library's. Trying to figure out how the pendant would react in the instance of Hermione's death. It was a minor fact, but Remus had decided it might be crucial in the long run.

It had been a long night for the Order. Everyone's nerves were shot. Fred had tried to keep his composure for about two hours after they'd all returned home and had failed miserably. At around five this morning- only two hours ago- Arthur had sent him to his chambers. Telling him to catch some rest, but keep an eye on the pendant.

The All-Seeing-Eye had stopped glowing crimson around five that morning, as well. The others were hoping it simply meant she was calm or maybe sleeping. Bill sighed and slammed his head into the table. "Buggar," he whispered on a groan. He is the eldest Weasley son. He is supposed to remain calm and collected. Unfortunately, he was failing critically. His inner wolf was growling in protectiveness of the woman who had been an enormous saving aspect of his life. He wanted to no longer have doubts of her safety.

His ex-fiancé, Fleur, had broken their engagement not long after he'd been bitten by Greyback years ago. Even his family had changed in his presence. Of course, unlike Fleur, they weren't scared of him. They all were so used to Remus' lycanthropy. However, now that Bill was half-lycanthrope, they hadn't any idea how to continue in normalcy. They were scared of saying the wrong thing to him. Scared of upsetting him even more then he already was over the issue. What he really needed them to do was go about it as if nothing had changed. To make him see that this _condition_ was not going to be his demise. No one seemed to understand this.

Except Hermione Granger, that is. She saw him in a light he'd never imagined anyone could see a werewolf. Then again, he'd always thought of Remus as a compassionate gentleman. How dare society bring down a man who was such a caring soul. However, Bill had never thought of himself as such a respectable person. Hermione did. She would prance into the room, kiss his cheek by way of greeting, send him a playful smile and say, "Hey, Fur Ball! Howl at the moon lately?"

Instead of this being upsetting, he loved it. Loved how she could joke about it. Loved how she just cherished him more as a person because of it. Mostly, he loved her for being such a magnificent human being. When the misery of his new lower-status became too much, she'd tightly wrap her arms around his much larger frame. Cradling him away from the harshness of the world as if her small body was his only protection. She'd whisper kind words in his ears, "Never fear moments of darkness, Billy." If he'd ever question her logic, she'd simply place a kiss at his temple and murmur, "Where there are shadows, there is always a source of light."

She was his source of light. His angel in the darkness. Though, Bill never really thought she'd figured that out. Figured out how much he'd counted on her. He'd even found himself searching for her familiar face on the battlefield after Harry had killed Voldemort, winning the war for the Order of the Phoenix. Bill had pushed people aside, growled at those who tried to stop him, jumped over the numerous dead bodies; Anything to find Hermione Granger and ensure himself of her safety.

His own body had been covered in cuts and bruises. His arm was broken and soaked with blood which oozed from a deep gash in his shoulder from a slicing curse. Yet, the pain didn't seem to matter any more when he spotted the 'Golden Trio' standing at the top of a hill, overlooking the bloody field of war. Just thinking back on it, Bill could still remember in complete clarity the sheer relief that he had felt at that moment. Of seeing his little brother and his two best friends, alive. Of seeing the huge smile that spread across Hermione's face when she sensed his eyes on her back and spun to face him.

If she hadn't disappeared following the completion of her final year at Hogwarts back when she was eighteen, he'd probably of fancied himself in love with her. In fact, despite being nearly seven years her elder, he loved her terribly much. He'd been just another Weasley boy in a puddle at the feet of Know-it-All Granger. Not that she'd of ever known. She just made it too easy to love her. To easy to want to give anything, even your life, if it meant she would be safe. That she would be able to grace the world with her confidence, bravery, wit and compassion. She was a one-of-a-kind treasure and his brother was damn lucky to have her heart.

Bill lifted his head from the table, shaking away his thoughts of the past. Focusing completely on the task at hand, he continued skimming through volume after volume of Egyptian information. Knowing with every turn of the page, he got closer to bringing Hermione back to them. Maybe when she returned home, he'd tell her how much he cared about her. Not more than in a sisterly way, of course. No need to get Fred's panties in a bunch.


	14. Chapter 14

Light rain danced across the tall windows of Grimmuald Place, while perspiration beaded down the brow of a trembling red-head. The man didn't move other than the few shakes and shivers that took hold of his body. Blue eyes flickered beneath his eyelids as his unconsciousness played images of the person- who he treasured above all others- being taken away from him forever.

As a jet of vibrant red sparks flew towards the side of an auburn coated fox, Fred flew upright in bed with the faint hissing of "_Sectumsempra!_," clinging to the back of his mind. His heart beat wildly in his chest as his wheezing filled the darkness of his chambers. The maroon curtains were drawn over any windows that the room contained. The shadows reflected his grief.

Fred ran a large, pale hand through his hair with a sigh. He threw a slightly hopeful glance at the opposite side of his bed; as if there might be a chance that his horrible nightmare was _not_, in fact, real. Fred's eyes revealed his deep depression, when he found his bed was void of anyone but himself. His beautiful girlfriend was no where in sight.

His hand slid from his hair and over his face, trying to wipe away all his sorrow and mask it away from the world. Fred knew that his moping would not give the Order any advantages in finding Hermione. What he really needed to do was be up and dressed and working to help Remus locate The Hunter's headquarters. With these thoughts in mind, Fred scrabbled out of his bed and ambled into his lavatory.

* * *

Harry and Ron were seated in the Blacks' ancient study. Lord only knew why the bloody hell the mansion need a spare study _and_ a library. However, this fact was currently working to the advantages of the duo. Bill was in the library trying to sort out the dilemma about Hermione's pendant. This left Harry and Ron to their selves, allowing them to discuss the current situation.

"Do you think The Hunter is someone we knew from Hogwarts?" Ron questioned, skimming over a book on Tracking Charms.

"It's a slight possibility," said Harry, "Yet, who do you remember from Hogwarts who was as intelligent as The Hunter seems to be?"

"Malfoy?"

"Nah, he may of acted akin to a leader in Hogwarts; but, he's a follower at heart. He wouldn't be able to think up _half _the stuff that The Hunter has. Unless it's his daddy's idea."

Ron chuckled and nodded his head in agreement, "I guess I shouldn't even mention Crabb or Goyle as possibilities…"

"You would have to be mad to think they'd pull this war off. They had to be the two biggest dunderheads to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts!"

Ron suddenly turned grim, "We'll get her back. Won't we, Harry?"

Harry glanced up at his best mate. Upon looking into Ron's eyes, Harry saw the same uneasiness that had nearly suffocated Ron before the previous war. It was a look that told Harry that reassurance would be very much appreciated. "Of course, Ron. She'll be back in no time. There isn't a way to run from a determined Order of the Phoenix. You know how much everyone cares for 'Mione."

Giving an almost indecipherable sigh of relief, Ron nodded, "Yeah. You're right, mate. As usual. If it wasn't Hermione being an insufferable know-it-all back at school, it was you."

"Lies!"

"I think not," said Ron.

* * *

Remus was just returning from a hasty visit to Hogwarts, having had the need to tell Headmistress McGonagall of recent occurrences. Quickly, he walked down the hall and into the main foyer of Grimmuald Place. He pushed open two thick oak doors to his left and strolled into the library.

"All right, Bill?" Remus asked gently, eyeing the man who had his hand pressed against his forehead in frustration.

"Oh, I'm bloody brilliant. How about you?" Bill's sarcasm was not lost on the older man. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, Remus. This whole situation has had me on edge."

Remus smiled understandingly, "It's quite all right, Bill. I know I'm not going to have a pleasant rest until 'Mione is safely at home. I'm guessing you feel the same way on the issue?"

Nodding, Bill sighed, "You love her, too?"

"Most definitely. She's quite the outstanding young witch. She's been like a daughter to me since she was thirteen."

Bill glanced up from the table he was sitting at and looked at Remus, "What happened when she was thirteen?"

"Has she not told you?" Upon Bill's frown, Remus said, "Oh, well when she was thirteen, I was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. 'Mione found out about my lycanthropy after a few months of school. To my astonishment, she kept it a secret."

"I _do_ recall her saying something of the sort," Bill nodded.

"Yes. And she didn't even tell Harry and Ron."

"Quite a shocker, there," Bill chuckled.

Remus smiled, "She only let the truth out when she thought I was a threat to Harry. Even then, however, I could not see revulsion in her eyes. Merely fear and the firm desire to protect Harry and Ron from a presumed murderer."

"She is one-of-a-kind."

"Right you are. She reminded me so much of Lily," Remus looked down, sadly.

"Potter?"

"Yeah. They both shared the ability to make me feel like I belonged."

Bill held back the rush of grief that coursed through him, "I know exactly what you mean, mate. I was _just_ thinking along those lines earlier. Of how much of a savior Hermione was to me when I was first cursed."

"You love her," Remus calculated Bill's expression.

"She's my brother's girlfriend and my other brother's best friend."

"No. She's more than that to you, Bill. I can see it clearly," Remus' eyes were warm when he smiled slightly, "Not that I can blame anyone for falling for 'Mione."

Bill cringed at his own inability to hide his feelings, "Please, Remus, don't tell. Fred's going through enough as it is. He doesn't need to know that his eldest, most trusted, brother is lusting after his girlfriend."

Remus nodded in understanding, "Fine. You're going to need to move on, though. You know that, right Bill?"

"Unfortunately."

"You'll be fine. Just like Hermione will be fine and James will be fine." Bill didn't know who Remus was trying to convince. It was either Bill or himself.

* * *

Fred was leaning over the main dining table which was now completely covered with maps and official paperwork. Kingsley, Tonks, George and Moody were at his side. He hadn't seen his brother, Charlie, since earlier that morning. Fred vaguely remembered Charlie saying he had gotten an emergency call from a friend in Romania. Something about his dragons on the rampage. Harry and Ron were off doing Lord knows what.

Moody aimed to a dot on the map saying, "There's Bristol where there was a raid two days ago."

Tonks placed her pointer finger on a dot a little to the north, "Cokeworth, is where the last raid was and-."

"I've got it," Bill announced, practically sprinting into the room, "When Hermione is--is no longer with us, the pendant will die. The pupil will disappear all together."

"That's all you needed to figure out?" George asked with a raised eyebrow, "And it took you this bloody long to do so?"

Fred opened his mouth to concur with his twin; but, he was cut off by Bill. "Yes, that originally was what I was searching for." He glanced behind him as Remus entered the room, walked over to Tonks, and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "I found out a little more about the pendant that Hermione happened to forget to mention to you, Fred," said Bill.

"What?" Fred looked utterly dumbfounded, "She wouldn't keep something important from me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, mate." Remus said quietly, "She would if it meant protecting you."

"Well-"

"Anyway!" Bill intervened, "Turns out the pendant has another important ability besides telling us when or when not Hermione is in danger."

Everyone in the kitchen was staring at him, waiting for him to continue. Bill, however, looked completely uncomfortable. He was annoyed beyond logic at Hermione for not telling him- or _anyone_ for that matter- about this herself. "So…" Tonks urged.

"Oh! Right," Bill jumped back into his previous train of thought, "Hermione failed to mention that this pendant," He pointed to it's location around Fred's neck, "Holds her power."

"I'm sorry. What?" Fred asked in confusion.

Bill sighed, "Someone bound her magic to that pendant."

"You're speaking in riddles, William," Tonks declared with impatience before Remus put a comforting hand on her shoulder and shot Bill a look to get on with wherever he was going with all this.

"Hermione's ability and power to practice magic is all contained in the All-Seeing-Eye. She doesn't need to have the necklace on her person at all times, she just needs the pendant to exist. Which it obviously does. However, if someone were to get a hold of that necklace, they could take the power for themselves. Adding to their already existing power, if that person were a witch or wizard to begin with."

Bill's audience were dead quiet as they took in all of this. "So, if the Hunter got a hold of Hermione's pendant-," George began to ask.

"He'd be immensely powerful," Bill concluded, "Probably unstoppable, being that Hermione is extremely significant even by herself."

"What happens if the pendant breaks, but Hermione is still alive?" Remus questioned, Bill could tell he was sucking in his every word like a sponge.

"The pendant dies, Hermione dies. Just like if Hermione dies, the pendant dies. They are interconnected. If her power is taken from the pendant, the Eye- along with Hermione- will die."

"Why the bloody hell would Hermione do such a thing to herself?" Tonks asked in horror.

"My thoughts are that she didn't have a choice," said Remus.

"All we know right now is that we cannot let The Hunter get his filthy hands on that pendant." Bill said.

* * *

Hermione hadn't managed a speck of slumber while in her position, curled up on the dungeon floor. The stones were damp and icy. Even her fox coating didn't prevent the cold from swarming her body.

It felt like days that she laid there; however, in all logic it had been mere hours. This didn't change the fact that Hermione was restless and becoming desperate. Transforming back into her human form, she grabbed her wand and attempted to disapparate out of the chambers, concentrating on the safety of being in Fred's arms. She had barely managed to disappear, when she banged into some sort of barrier and fell back onto the floor of the dungeon. Wonderful, an Ant-Disapparation Jinx. She should of known.

There was a throaty chuckle before the chamber's door was thrown open and Isaac stepped inside, "I was wondering how long it would take before you tried that one. There is a Stealth Censoring Spell set on this chamber, Ms. Ganger. I will know whenever there is any illicit behavior going about

"How lovely," Hermione grumbled, pushing herself off the ground.

"I figured you'd rather enjoy it. I know I do."

"I've got a question, Isaac," Hermione said, softly. Not wanting to give him further reason to decline her request.

Isaac chuckled darkly, "Somehow I don't find myself surprised."

Holding back a sneer, Hermione asked, "Can I please see James?"

Isaac stared at her, "You'll be seeing him tomorrow. I've placed him under the watchful eyes of two of my best Death Eaters."

"What if _they_ hurt him!"

"And those two Death Eaters are under _my_ watchful eyes, Ms. Granger," Isaac said, "I assure you, you needn't worry for anyone but yourself."

Hermione met his gaze with her head held high, "Oh? Well, far be it for me to put a damper on my perfect Gryffindor appearance. You know I'll always think of others before myself, Mr. Dawson."

"Too true," he concurred with an eye roll, "It'll be your eventual downfall, my dear."

"I've another question, Isaac."

"What is it now?" he patience was wearing thin; yet, Hermione didn't care.

"Why did your Death Eaters take a picture from my ex-boyfriend's parent's house. I didn't think the belongings of two muggles like the Alexander's, would interest you.

Unexpectedly, she saw a flash of confusion break through Isaac Dawson's mask of indifference. "I guarantee you, Ms. Granger, I don't have any muggle photographs in my possession."

"Then one of your_ loyal_ Death Eaters do! I know there is a missing photo. It was of James, his father, and myself. It was on Nora Alexander's mantel, prior to your invasion of the Alexander residence. You're wrong. It was stolen during your raid." Hermione was seething at Isaac's cold glare.

He strode closer to her, "You will do well to learn your place here, Ms. Granger. I believe I have already pointed this out to you before."

"I don't fit well with authority."

"Oh? I vaguely remember hearing of you being an insufferable know-it-all your entire life."

"Sod off!"

Isaac smiled frigidly at her, "Oh. I've brought you a little present. Would you like to see? I'll give it to you before taking my leave."

He didn't wait for her answer-not that she had any to begin with- before gliding over to the door and opening it wide. Just when Hermione was about to give up her patience and ask what the bleedin' hell he was doing, a tall figure with a silver mask veiling his face pushed another figure onto the floor of the dungeon. The victim, however, was most definitely not a Death Eater. He was beaten and unconscious. Hermione felt tears well in her eyes as she dropped to her knees and flipped the man over. His blazing red-hair made her breath come in short pants.

"Have fun, Ms. Granger," Isaac chuckled spitefully from the doorway before leaving.

Hermione suppressed a sob as she ran her hand over the pale, freckled, cheek of the guy before her. She tried to allow herself a breather, reminding her brain that he may have been beaten and rendered unconscious; but, he was not dead. "Sweetie. Wake up." She nudged softly and whispered, "C'mon. Charlie, wake up."


	15. Chapter 15

Worry clouded Hermione's vision as she fought to control her emotions, to revive the unconscious man at her feet. Against her efforts, a sob erupted from deep within her throat as she continued to fumble over his damaged body for the extent of the injuries. It was merely a faint thought, in the back corner of her mind, that seemed to remind Hermione of her wand. With a quick, groping hand, she reached out for the object. When spotting it upon the floor on the opposite side of the room, she muttered a heap of obscenities at herself for being crackbrained enough to leave it out in the open in such a way. "_Accio wand_," she whispered in as pronounced a voice as she could muster. Hermione's wand flew into her outstretched hand, as if it were made to be in that exact position. Which, in all logic, it was. As all wands choose their owners and not the opposite way around.

Hermione's mind began working in overtime, trying to think through the haze that had fogged all of her rational thinking. She couldn't bring herself to recollect any charms or enchantments that could be used in a situation like this. Not when one of her friends was in such a state. Shaking her head to push aside her jitters, Hermione growled in frustration. She didn't have time for this. If Charlie Weasley died, she'd never forgive herself.

"Think like a Healer. Between Harry, Ron, and yourself being injured, there has to be a charm or two you've picked up on. Especially in auror training!" Hermione muttered to herself, "God! This is who people named the 'brightest witch of the age'? I'm bloody pathetic!" Tears continued down her cheeks. What good was all the knowledge she'd absorbed like a sponge in Hogwarts, if she was destined to forget it the moment someone she loved dearly was dying in front of her eyes? She'd seen people in this exact same position, numerous times. So many that she'd never be able to count them. Now, however, her emotions were running thin from all the stress of being locked in this prison. Hermione was steps away from an Emotion System Overload. St. Mungo's should just prepare her padded room now.

The greatest frustration of all, was that Isaac Dawson had _just_ saved Hermione from near-death. She remembered his uncordial voice saying various charms to mend the fretful slice in her skin and clear her of the ample amount of blood. Unfortunately, she couldn't even _begin _to figure out what incantation it had been. Hermione hadn't been in the right state-of-mind at the time, to recall that information with perfection. Charlie, on the other hand, was not only sliced. Just by looking over his body, she could tell there were quite a few breaks.

"Please, Ch-Charlie," Hermione whispered frantically on a cry, "D-Don't leave me. P-Please, don't le-leave me here al-lone." Charlie didn't show the faintest sign of hearing her. She still had her wand at hand and she began to become more furious with herself. Luckily, this fueled her motivation and therefore, her knowledge. Still shedding tears, she said, "_E-Episkey_." Nothing happened. Gathering her sureness and strength, Hermione aimed her wand to Charlie's right leg and said, "_Episkey!_"

The healing charm began to work instantly, causing Hermione to return to her complete confidence. Allowing her emotional strain to be forced out of her mind, she continued the spell on every busted part of his body. Thank goodness he was still unconscious, for the pain would most likely be unbearable. Finishing this mending of bones by healing Charlie's broken nose, she leaned over and touched his cheek softly.

"_Tergeo_," she said hoarsely, her throat having still been sore from her cries. The blood on Charlie's skin and clothes, began to disappear. Tears, though slowed, continued down her cheeks. Hermione's eyes were big brown orbs with red puffiness beneath them, now. Finally pleased with her mending, she muttered firmly, "_Rennervate_."

Charlie's eyes began to flutter beneath his eyelids. Hermione pulled herself from her knees at his side and settled herself down -in Indian-style- with his head resting upon her lap. Her small, tender hands trailed soft touches over his forehead and through his ginger hair. She whispered soothing words in his ear, knowing he might be alarmed when not recognizing his surroundings, "It's me, Charlie. It's your Hermione. Wake up, Sweetie. Let me see those beautiful, blue, Weasley eyes."

She stared at his handsome, fair, freckled face as he began to move. His eyes continued their wild fluttering as his mouth opened. Suddenly, Charlie erupted into a coughing fit, eyes wide with distress. Hermione hastily grabbed at her wand again and pointed it to his throat, "_Anapneo_." The spell -which was performed to clear one's airway- seemed to work effectively, for Charlie's frantic chokes began dying away.

"Charlie," Hermione whispered, a small smile spreading across her face, watching his gaze fly around the chamber, taking in his environment. When she spoke, his eyes immediately found hers. Charlie sat up abruptly and moved away with suspicious eyes. "Don't move so much, you're still hurt," said Hermione, reaching her hand out to touch his cheek softly. Trying to reassure herself that it was truly him. Even after staring at him non-stop for over ten minutes, she still wasn't entirely assured. It seemed too good to be true.

Charlie moved further away before she could touch him, "Stay away from me," he bit out.

"Ch-Charlie, it's me," Hermione said, trying to mask her hurt and disappointment.

"You're lying."

"No, it's me. Hermione Granger. I've been almost like an edition to your family, for years."

He continued to shake his head unbelievingly, "No."

Hermione began to silently whimper at his actions. Her heart shattered at the fact that the only loved one she's seen in days, didn't love her back. "Damn it, Charlie. If it's not bloody blatant already that I'm Hermione...Merlin!" Her angriness fueled her angst, "Y-You told me something in my last year of Hogwarts. A secret. Something that you swore you could never tell anyone else...but you had to get it off your chest. You knew I would never betray you."

Charlie glared at her, "What ever you say."

Ignoring his sarcasm and obvious disdain, she explained, "The year previous to when you finally told me...You deceived your brother. You slept with Fleur Delacour. When she was still engaged to Billy."

"How the bloody hell do you know that?! I've only told-"

"-Hermione. Me."

Charlie stared at her as if awakening from a deep sleep. He blinked his eyes and stammered, "I-It's really you? 'Mione? _My _'Mione?" For the first time since she'd met him, Charlie Weasley seemed vulnerable. Like if he'd give in to his hope of these questions being correct, everything around him would crash.

Hermione nodded her head a little, "Yes. Your Hermione. Please believe me...Dragon-Breath."

In a matter of seconds, Charlie was back in front of her, pulling Hermione into his chest and embracing her tightly, like he'd never ever let her out of his sight again. "Merlin's beard, 'Mi."

Hermione sobbed into his chest, this time with happiness, "'Bout bleedin' time you f-figured it out you L-Lizard Git," she laughed, clutching the front of his shirt firmly.

Charlie chuckled into the crook of her neck, running a gentle hand over the back of her head, soothingly, "Will you ever forgive me, Sweets?"

"I'll think about it," she said, pulling away and looking into his eyes joyfully.

He smiled at her as she cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand, "I've never been as worried as I was when you disappeared. Hell, I'm still bloody worried. I think I'm going to have one of those Muggle heart attacks."

Hermione let out a watery laugh, "You were worried?"

Charlie looked at her in incredulity, "Abso-fuckin'-lutely. You just disappeared on us, Sweets. That mission a few days ago -though I'm not quite sure how many days exactly- all we found was a tiny puddle of blood. Everyone thinks you might be dead."

"But I gave Fred my necklace so he'd know."

"You didn't explain what would happen in the case of your death, Sweets," said Charlie, "Bill was trying to figure it out when I left."

Hermione groaned, "I was so confident that nothing would happen. That it wouldn't be necessary. You know how Fred is! I didn't want to get him worked up over -what I thought was- nothing."

Charlie smiled understandingly, "I don't blame you there. I can see the conversation now. 'Dead? What do you mean dead?'" he imitated -rather spot on- Fred's voice, "'Why the blazin' hell do I need to know what will happen if you die? You said not to worry!'"

Hermione let out a fit of laughter, "That was perfect, Smok."

Charlie sighed, "Why do you find the need to have numerous nicknames for me?"

Smiling, Hermione said, "I do _not _have that many nicknames for you. I've got: Dragon-Breath, Lizard Git and Smok."

"And you call me Sweetie rather often."

"You call me Sweets, all the time."

"That's because you're so bloody adorable."

"Right back at you!"

"Why Smok, then?" Charlie asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"It's Polish for dragon," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

He laughed and pulled her back into his arms, ignoring the ache from his objecting limbs as he did so, "I don't recall you being Polish by heritage...or knowing the language in any way."

Hermione snuggled into the protection of his arms, "Honestly, Sweetie. Don't you ever read?"

"I'll pick up a book, when you stop calling me Smok. I mean, for Heaven's sake. It's not even a word. It's similar to sounds that babies make when their constipated or something. It's not even the word Smoke. It's Smok."

She smiled at his ranting before continuing, in a mock serious voice, "Fine. I, Hermione Granger, solemnly swear not to refer to you, Charles Weasley, as Smok from this day forward 'til death do us part."

Charlie grinned at her, "Thank you very much. I do believe we have an accord."

"Yes we do, Smokey."

Charlie groaned into her shoulder, "You, my Sweets, are going to be the death of me."

"But you love me, though. Don't you?" she meant it as a lighthearted question; but, it came out as a serious query.

Charlie pulled back and stared at her with calculating eyes, "Hermione, if you've ever doubted how much I care for you...well, I'm not doing a very fine job in my role as your friend."

"You're doing an amazing job. Never doubt that. Besides, you're more than a friend, Sweetie. You're my best friend...You're up there with Harry and Ron. A true honor, indeed," she laughed and pulled herself closer to him, situating herself in his lap and hugging him, "I love you forever and always, Dragon-Breath," Hermione whispered against his chest. She was so glad to have a support system in these fires of Hell that they currently occupied. If there was one person in the world that could brave those flames...It was her Charlie.

"I love you forever and always back, Know-It-All."

* * *

"What do you mean all the Death Eaters are off radar?" Harry Potter yelled in disbelief.

Neville shrugged, no longer the nervous teen he once was, "Just what I said, Harry."

"All the locations that we've had under our patrol -due to direct knowledge of the presence of Death Eaters- have been cleared out," Luna stated, "They've left no sign of any future plans or where they were relocating to."

"Remarkably, I'm not rather surprised," said Ron.

"Why's that?" Fred asked, shaking his head in aggravation at this recent subject matter.

"Because," Ron reasoned, "As feared as Death Eaters are they're really bloody cowards. Think about it..."

Remus nodded his head, "Ron's right. Death Eaters love to see their victims in pain; however, they wait until the victim is weak and vulnerable to attack. They are masters at sneaking up on someone who is defenseless or has their back turned. They'll never challenge a person who they know is even the slightest possible threat to a fair duel..."

"It's not their style," Ron concluded, "They're cowards dancing around in masks to hide it. The moment they think someone may be on their tail, the go into complete hiding. They're afraid to come out and play."

"They're too proud to admit it, though," said Harry, "Ninty-nine percent of 'em are from Slytherin or similar to 'em. Most are pure-blood wizards and witches from proud, ancient families who believe they are the bloody center of the Wizarding world."

"One guess who's in the middle of that little ring of beliefs," Ron sneered.

"Lucius Malfoy," Fred hissed, "Bloody ferrety slime ball. Worse than his good-for-nothing son."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Ferrety?"

"It's a new word," Fred shrugged, "Look it up."

"So, what are we to do now?" Ron asked, leaning forward in his chair. They had all gathered around for this discussion upon Neville and Luna's arrival. They were back in Grimmuald Place's main convention room.

"We keep a steady eye out," Harry said, "There is only so long that they can keep such a large operation at bay. They'll eventually be found."

"Or," Fred said with a wicked smirk, "We can smoke them out of their little hole."

"What do you mean?" Remus questioned, looking at the red-head with confusion.

Harry was the one to answer, "He means...if they don't come out on their own accord, we'll force them to come out on _our _own."

"We entice them?" Neville looked thrilled at the idea. By the time the past war had come to a close, Neville had been much more rough around the edges. It was a great quality for the Order, now. Though, he still chose to remain essentially in research along with Luna.

"Only if they aren't found without a little prodding, first," Remus said, "Even though everyone is quite anxious to get a move on, we have to go about this logically."

Everyone seemed to sigh simultaneously. No one wanted to wait another second before going after Hermione. Harry felt as if a crooked finger had come down and wrapped a string around his heart and now was tugging ferociously upon it. According to the looks on the other's faces, they were all in the same boat.

Fred opened his mouth to say something on this matter but was cut off when the main door was pushed open and a panic-stricken reflection of his was standing in the entryway. "George?"

The man in question looked at him, "Charlie."

"What? I'm not Charlie! Honestly, first Mum forgets my name and now my own bloody tw-."

"-He's missing," George finished with wide eyes, still trying to process the very idea of their brother being ripped from their grasps as well as Hermione.

Remus stood up in alarm, "What are you talking about, George? Your brother is in Romania helping out his fellow workers with a rather large problem."

George shook his head, "His friend, Paul, just Flooed to ask where the hell he was."

"He left hours ago," Harry said, "He was gone even before Bill told us all that stuff about the damn pendant."

"Pendant?" Luna and Neville began questioning, but were immediately silenced by fixed glares in their direction by all the others in the room.

"He never got there," said George, "He disapparated, so it should of only taken him a few seconds, not hours."

"Can apparations be intercepted?" Luna asked Remus.

The werewolf nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. It had been known to happen a bit with kidnaps and such during Voldemorts reign."

"Why did Charlie risk it, then?" Neville spoke in confusion, "I mean, he's a brilliant mind. He must've known the hazard of it all."

Fred sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Charlie is too stubborn to stay away from his job due to a threat. He works with bloody dragons on a daily basis. His life is in serious danger as a living."

"Besides," Ron said, "Charlie would never see a reason for someone to abduct _him _out of all the members of the Order."

George nodded, "He hasn't had a immensely significant role in the Order besides his dealings with dragons and other sticky situations. Sure he's the guy we send in for all those really risky jobs...but he's not Remus or anything. He's not one of the higher members of the Order of the Phoenix. None of us are. Only you, Mooney."

"Yet, The Hunter might of known of Hermione's relationship with Charlie," said Harry.

Fred's eyes were immediately glaring at the all-mighty Boy-Who-Lived, "What do you mean by relationship?"

"Charlie loves Hermione," Ron stated with a shrug, "It's pretty blatant."

"Charlie would do anything for her," Remus nodded.

Fred felt himself going red at how his own brother had betrayed him in such a way. Falling in love with the girl Fred was dating and in love with. George sensed his twin's tension, "Mate, he's not _in_ love with her."

"He just has really deep feelings for her. It's different then the rest of us' love for her. Yet, he's still not _in_ love with Hermione," Harry ensured, "We all love her in different ways. I mean it's obvious that Ron and I love her. We've been best friends with her for years, mate. She's our major support system. Right, Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron concurred, "Without 'Mione the so called 'Golden Trio' would have been kaput ages ago. Yet, even after being away from each other for three years...we're still dependant on the other. Harry, Hermione, and I share a bond that no one else can really understand...but it's there. We love her to death...but we are most definitely not _in_ love with her. I know you think I still fancy her, but I've moved on. She's happy with you, Fred. I respect that. We're too different for it to have ever worked out. I know that ship has long since sailed. She's like a sister to me. Even if she is bloody gorgeous to look at."

Fred glared at Ron's jest and opened his mouth to say something, but Remus beat him to it, "And I love her too, Fred. Yet, she's about twenty-one years my junior. I would do anything for her, even if it caused myself harm by doing so. She's like a daughter to me and I treasure her loyalty deeply. I'm not _in_ love with her. I'm dating the woman I'm in love with. However, I feel like my heart has been ripped out due to Hermione's situation. It's love. A fatherly love."

"I get the bloody picture, however, that doesn't explain Charlie's feelings. I didn't even know they were friends," Fred said.

"Charlie helped train Hermione during our seventh year at Hogwarts," Harry told Fred, "He was teaching her self-defense before the war. You know? In case her wand was pried from her fingers and she found herself in need of a little knee-to-groin action."

Ron chuckled, "Yeah, did a bloody good job in teaching her, too. She was walking down the hallway with us and Malfoy came up behind her to talk about some sort of Head Boy and Girl duties. They had to share a room and everything that year and were -shockingly- getting alone quite nicely, much to our displeasure. However, Malfoy surprised her and she grabbed his hand from over her shoulder, twirled around and kneed him where it hurts like hell."

Fred smiled, "Wicked."

"It was," Harry said, "Until she accidently did it to me about a week later. Wasn't much fun after that. I'll have to remember to bring it up with Charlie when we get him back."

Everyone smiled at the reassurance the man had just given. Making it sound as if it was a complete full-proof idea that they'd have Hermione and Charlie back at home. "We should be getting to work on this, now," said Remus.

"Right you are," George said, "That is, if Fred has no one else to accuse of being in love with his girlfriend...," he threw his twin a playful smirk.

Fred groaned, "Blazin' hell, would you please sod off?!"

"Hey, Chums. Did I miss anything?" Bill's voice came from the doorway and everyone turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," George said, "Only that Charlie's gone missing."

"You're shitting me," Bill growled as his eyes widened, "When'd this happen?"

"We found out from George a few minutes ago," Fred provided.

"Why are you still siting here then?"

"Oh," Neville said, "A select few men had to state the nature of their feelings for Hermione."

Bill became instantly uncomfortable. Remus noticed and began, "Oh. So, about Char-"

"Yeah," Ron stated in amusement, "So. You're in love with her?" He had obviously meant it at a joke; however, Bill froze up and grew scarlet in the infamous Weasley blush.

"You lying little Fur Ball," he growled at Remus, "You swore to keep your blasted mouth shut!"

Fred almost fell out of his chair in shock, "Y-You. What?"

Remus bit his lower lip and leaned over to Bill, beckoning him closer, "I didn't tell them a thing, Mate. Ron was just pulling your leg. You're the one who let the cat out of the bag. Sorry." Remus cringed a bit when looking over Bill's shoulder at a fuming Fred.

"You're in love with Hermione!"

Bill grimaced and then decided, when all else fails...deny it until the cows come home! "I haven't the slightest idea where you could get such bullocks, Freddie," he said in a fabricated, surefooted voice, "So, what are we going to do about Charlie and ol' what's-her-face?"

* * *

"What the blazin' hell were you thinking?!" Charlie yelled at the brown haired beauty in front of him, shaking his head, "I can't believe you did that!"

Hermione flinched, "Now, c'mon Sweetie. You're starting to really sound like a certain boyfriend of mine."

Charlie stared at her in irritation. She'd just gone over the long tale of all the abilities of the All-Seeing-Eye pendant. Including the fact that part of her soul, and therefore her magic, was now bound to some shiny piece of gold. "Do not Sweetie me, Hermione Jane Granger! How could you be so stupid?"

"Charlie, please don't be upset. I needed to do it," Hermione pouted up at him. Charlie was sitting Indian-style, leaning against the stone wall of the dungeon. Hermione currently sat on his lap, staring at his angry blue eyes, with a leg resting on each side of his body. Charlie's hands -despite his anger- continued to travel up her calf, to her knee and then back again, soothingly. If anyone else had seen them in this position, it'd of looked very intimate. For this duo, however, it was simply a cuddle position. Though Charlie would never admit it -even upon pain of death- he loved to cuddle just as much as Hermione did. He was her teddy bear.

"Okay. Then _why_ the bloody hell did you _have_ to do it, Hermione?" His face was flushed, causing his freckles to blend into each other. Usually Hermione would have pinched his cheek and said he was adorable. Now, however, it was intimidating as hell. Especially, when he was using her full first name. Usually if he was branching away from his pet name for her, then he'd use 'Mione or 'Mi.

"I was in danger and I knew it! I felt that something bad was going to happen," Hermione explained, "Two years ago, while Jayden was still alive, I started to feel something was off. It was as if I had a tiny little Danger Detector in me. I've had the pendant on my person at all times since I received it all those years ago, and it turned out to be red when I pulled it from my robes. I haven't the slightest idea how long it had been glowing, but it was at that time. I never really took good looks at it. It just was a ritual for me to be wearing it under my robes. The only time I took it off was the other day, to give it to your brother. Anyway," she sighed, "I didn't know why I was in danger. All I knew was that I had a child and boyfriend to protect. That was when it hit me. I might not have been completely aware of _how_ much power I've always possessed...but I did know that I had the ability to prevent anyone from taking that power. So I did it. I didn't know until afterwards that it was almost like a Horcrux. That a part of my soul now resided in a tiny piece of gold along with my power."

Charlie looked at her for a few moments before pressing a kiss to her cheek, "There is something missing from your explanation, Sweets."

"Like what?"

"I still don't understand how you thought that if you disposed of your power in this pendant you'd be safer. It seems that it just makes it easier for the power to be taken." Charlie said.

"You don't understand. Any really powerful wizard can come up with a spell to draw the power from another's body. However, the power they are seeking has to be quite significant. They can't just go around absorbing any one's power and become stronger. If anyone -lets say The Hunter- wanted my power, all he'd have to do is tie me down and mutter a spell. It would probably have to be a very dark spell, though."

" So, your saying that you were protecting this vast amount of power you have, by giving it to Fred? Because you think The Hunter captured you in order to gain your powers and _now _he can't take it from your body, he has to find the pendant?" Charlie asked with confused expression. He was trying to piece it all together in his mind. "Why didn't I know about shit like this before? Wouldn't Voldemort have wished to use it on someone?"

"He didn't have the energy for it, what with having so many split pieces of his soul. Besides, no ones ever done it. The side-effects aren't recorded," Hermione explained, "I'm just hoping that Fred keeps that pendant safe. Billy will figure it out soon...it's just up to them to keep it away from Isaac."

Charlie rested his forehead against hers, "You know they all love you, right? Fred and Bill are in love with you and the rest of the Order would do anything to get you back, either way. You're like family to Remus. He looks at you like a daughter. He'll never say anything, but he was heartbroken when you left without saying anything to him."

Hermione bit her lip, "I didn't know that they all cared that much."

Chuckling, Charlie said, "You really are oblivious, Sweets. I mean, for the 'brightest witch of the age,' you're clueless at times."

She groaned, "Sod off."

"Fred told you he loves you, right?"

"Yes, the morning before the mission."

"Good. What about Bill?" he asked with a small smirk.

Hermione was dumbfounded, "I don't know where you got such an idea to begin with, Sweetie. Billy is my friend and nothing more." Charlie stared at her, his smirk widening to a full-fledged grin, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, look. Queen Cleopatra has a spot on her barge, sailing down Da Nile."

"Clear off, Dragon-Breath. Billy would be ashamed of your stupidity," she huffed, moving off of his lap and standing up with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bill, or 'Billy,' would be relieved that he didn't have to tell you himself," Charlie chuckled, "Man of Steel, that one...until he faced you."

"Give it a rest. I'm dating Fred, nothing else matters," Hermione said as Charlie slowly got to his feet.

"I'm glad you think that, because I can't have my Sweets putting a damper on the family relationship," he laughed, "You seem to have all those Weasley boys wrapped around your finger, though."

Hermione smiled, "It's a gift. Though, I think Fred is the only one who's truly whipped."

"Yeah, and I'm a Hungarian Horntail," he smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Sweets, you've got Dad, Fred, George, Bill _and_ Ron wrapped around those perfect little fingers. Dad loves you like a daughter, Fred and Bill are head of heels in love with you, George is frightened of your temper..and Ron is one of your little trio. He'd go to Hell, play Quidditch with the devil and his minions, and come back for either you or Harry. Just like you guys would do for him."

Blushing, Hermione said, "I feel extremely loved right now. Shame we're both trapped in a dungeon, though."

"Pity, indeed," Charlie agreed. "Hey, stop moving," he moaned in disapproval when Hermione began stepping out of his arms again.

"You've already gotten your cuddle time," Hermione said with a smirk, "You big baby."

"Am not," he stuck out his tongue, "I'm just cold and need warmth. Body heat, Sweets."

She laughed at his pathetic excuse, "You sure about that? You look plenty warm."

He growled at her playfully, "You're trying to make me look like a giant arse for your own amusement."

"Oh fine, I'll share my warmth," she sighed dramatically and placed her hands on her hips, turning her back on him.

Charlie laughed softly, entertained by her ability to make him smile even though they really were in a fight for their lives just by being wherever they were. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Thanks, Sweets," he whispered against her temple, placing a kiss there.

"You're welcome, Dragon-Breath," she smiled, leaning back into his embrace, "You know how you were saying I've got all the Weasley boys wrapped around my fingers?" She felt him nod against her shoulder, "Well, you didn't say anything about yourself. What am I to you?"

Charlie sighed into the back of her neck, "It's complicated, I guess."

"How so?"

"Well, because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. However, I don't think it's the kind of love that I'd marry you over..."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "You were right about complicated. I don't understand."

"Well, I love you in a way that's deeper than that of a friend or sibling, Sweets. But, also, I love you in a way that is far different than the bonds of marriage. Maybe even a little deeper."

"There isn't a deeper bond than marriage, Sweetie. Marriage is the ultimate."

"Nah, marriage may be able to do that for _certain_ people, but not for me. And I don't have anything against anyone who feels like it's the ultimate. I just don't believe that a wedding band can make someone's loyalty, love, and trust all immortal. Wizarding marriage or not. Even with a blood-bonding ceremony. I think that what we have, Sweets, is far deeper than flesh and blood. It's about our souls."

"But the one who you marry is supposed to be your soul-mate, Charlie."

"You only meet your true soul-mate if your lucky. And usually you let them pass you by on accident. However, for us, I think you _are_ my soul-mate. We're just a special situation. I'll never give you up for anything."

"So, you love me more than you'd love your wife when you do eventually get married?" Hermione asked, still confused at his logic. However, she was overjoyed that someone felt this way about her.

"No, but I wouldn't love her _more_ than you."

"Well, I've finally developed a relationship in an even more screwed up way then Ron, Harry, and I's." Hermione laughed.

Charlie smiled, "It's not screwed up. Just complicated. But, it's not as if I'd go around advertising how I feel about you exactly. It'll sound extremely bizarre to everyone."

"Sweetie, it sounds bizarre to _me_. And I'm in this relationship!"

Spinning her around, he leaned down to touch his lips to hers before she could protest. He immediately leaned back after a simple kiss, "See? When I do that...when I kiss you...I don't feel an overwhelming need to throw you on the floor and shag you senseless. I feel something. I feel an incredible amount of love for you...but it's not the same as it feels to be romantically in love. When I see you, I feel intensely happy, my heart goes into overdrive and all I want to do is hold you in my arms...but I don't lust after you."

Hermione stared at him, comprehension dawning on her at last, "I understand, Charlie." She felt that she'd be the only one who did, if he ever even tried to explain it to someone else. Though it was confusing as hell...it was the exact way she felt about him. She loved him more than words could ever describe; however, she'd never lust after him or want to marry him. No matter how handsome he was. Their love was deeper than simple attraction. It was a love that would last when all else failed them. She loved Fred so much it hurt, but no matter how long they were together...there would always be a chance of failure. With Charlie, there wasn't a chance of failure. Even upon death, the one still living would be happy and loved. Because it wasn't a love of the heart, in a sense. It was a love of the soul.

He smiled broadly, "I'm glad, Sweets. Because, I can't live without you in my life, that much I'm sure of."

"So, does this mean I've got you wrapped around my finger too?" she asked with a twinkle in her bright brown eyes as she looked into his azure ones.

Charlie stooped down and placed another chaste kiss on her lips, "Yeah. Put a fork in me, I'm done for."

"Stop with the kisses!" she laughed.

"Why? I like being close to you...It's not as if either of us feels anything. You know how you make me feel?"

"How?"

Charlie grinned, "Like a gay guy friend. Not in a bad way at all. I mean, you're gorgeous and everything and nice to look at. It's just, we can kiss without it being awkward or intimate, love each other more than anything...but not marry, and you've turned me into your big teddy bear."

"How did you know I thought of you as a teddy bear?"

"I'm psychic," he winked.

"No way!" she said in mock awe, "Tell me your secrets oh great one!"

"Patience is a virtue, Sweets."

"Patience can shove itself u-"

"My precious, 'Mione. You are not to finish that sentence," Charlie chuckled, "You, Sweets, are developing a sharp tongue."

"You sound like a certain ex-Slytherin who has a serious stick up his arse," Hermione grumbled, rolling her eyes, "I'm surprised he's not down here by now. Checking to see if I couldn't heal you in time. He would of gotten great pleasure out of seeing me so torn apart after I lost you."

Charlie watched her expression sadden at the mere thought, "I'm fine, though. You healed me up to perfection. I can hardly feel the ache anymore. I swear it, Sweets."

She grinned sorrowfully, "I know, Charlie. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that you're okay. It'd kill me if anything happened to you. However, it doesn't change a thing about James. My son is still in some hidden warehouse or something, being watched over by two bloody Death Eaters."

Charlie frowned, "What can I do to help?"

"We're locked up in a dungeon...I don't think there is anything to do that could possibly help in any way."

"You need a distraction."

"What?"

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know. Something to take your mind away from everything else, until the proper moment comes up."

"I'm not having sex with you," she glared.

Charlie burst out laughing, "Yeah, I'll leave that to my brother. I heard your into creative places. Closets...Ginny's room."

"Charles Weasley!" Hermione gasped in mock appall.

"Sorry, Mum."

Hermione scolded him playfully, before suddenly became apologetic, "Charlie?"

He looked at her curiously, "Yeah, Sweets?"

"I'm sorry I left for those three years. And I'm really sorry that this is the first time we're talking like we always used to. I've missed you terribly. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to face you before now. I felt like I'd let you down."

Charlie placed a hand on her cheek, "You could never disappoint me, 'Mi. Remember all those months of us trapped together in the Room of Requirements every night on McGonagall and Remus' orders? Me trying to teach you how to finally stand up for yourself?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I was utterly clueless-"

"-because you had finally met a topic you couldn't learn about completely from a book-"

"-and I thought you were so annoying-"

"-and I thought you were a hopeless cause-"

"-and then I began to really listen and give you a chance-"

"-and you began to be able to kick serious arse. I was more proud of you than I've ever been of anyone."

Hermione sighed, "I loved those days. I never truly knew you beforehand. I knew everyone else, even Billy. You were a complete mystery to me."

"Merlin knows, Hermione Granger can't be left in the dark about anything," Charlie smiled.

"I befriended you," she smiled back, "You looked too rough around the edges. You looked in need of a hug."

Charlie gave a bark of laughter, "Yes, and you took it upon yourself to give me said hug. You walked in one Thursday night, smiled more broadly than I'd ever seen before, and threw your arms around my neck. It was all very adorable."

"I recall you actually gasping," she giggled, "It was hilarious."

"I was surprised," he defended with a pout, "I barely knew you, Sweets."

Hermione shrugged, "After that, you began to know me."

"I began to know you very well," Charlie nodded, "Ten galleons says I could kick Harry and Ron's arses in a questionnaire about you."

"I doubt it, Sweetie."

Charlie kissed her forehead and moved to sit against the wall like earlier. He grinned widely up at her, "Bring it on. We can practice now."

Hermione sighed before walking over and taking a seat next to him. Charlie grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay. What's my favorite color?"

* * *

"So, we've got hundreds of aurors positioned around all the areas that we've decided were suspicious," Remus said, "We're also keeping track of towns near those which have last experienced raids by the Death Eaters."

"Yes, sir," Neville nodded, "And we are looking at map upon map trying to see if there is any pattern to the attacks. We're working to figure out what the enemy's next move is. Perhaps before they know it themselves."

Harry muttered, "_Nox_," dousing the lights throughout the conference room, "Neville, reflect an image of the most substantial map onto the wall."

Neville flicked his wand, allowing a projection of a large map to spread throughout one of the chamber's walls. "The red dots are when the raids have been?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Luna nodded, "And the black dots are where there has been suspicion of Death Eater bases."

"Fred," George murmured in awe, "Those places are all familiar."

"It says all of the raids took place in London, Ottery St. Catchpole, Hackney, Chelsea, Poplar, Cutty Sark, St. James, and Camberwell," Fred said, surprise lacing through his tone. "I know where the next attack will be."

Everyone spun to him, "What?" Remus asked in incredulity.

"Does anyone here recognize the towns? You should each recognize one," Fred said.

"They're all our home towns, Chums," George stated, "The damned bastards are trying to get us where it hurts. The places all the Order members have grown up."

"They've gone after all the higher-ranked Order officials home towns, already," Remus said, sadly. "There is only one person's missing."

"That's where we get 'em," Ron said, "It's the only place left to hit before they can start taking out lower-ranking members' towns."

Remus sighed, "So, we're finally getting somewhere."

Harry shook his head, "I can't believe they're going to attack a perfectly normal Muggle town. All the other towns may be in mainstream Wizarding London...but the only remaining town is completely Muggle."

Everyone seemed to take a simultaneous deep breath, "Okay," Remus nodded, "Let's get ready to send a team into Little Whinging."


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was setting on London, shedding rays of red, orange and pink in the direction of Grimmuald Place. The beauty of the setting was lost on its occupants; for, shutters, blinds and curtains prevented scores of those striking beams from getting inside the chaotic mansion. Plans were being formulated, strategies overviewed, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix were racing around to get it all done in the shortest amount of time.

"They'll attack at near nightfall this evening," Neville said, leaning over the vast amount of diagrams and preparations that formed a sea of papers across an elongated table, "No later than nine, I'd say."

Nodding, Remus said, "All the other attacks have fell prior to ten at night."

"We go in at eight," Harry replied, "It'll be dark by then; yet, we'll have a head start on the Death Eaters' attack."

"How many teams are leaving for Little Whinging?" Fred asked, running a hand over the back of his neck at the strain it was receiving from hunching over the table.

"Six teams of five," Remus told, "You'll be going in with myself, Harry, Ron and Bill." The older man gave Fred a meaningful glance, his amber eyes silently communicating this meaning.

Fred gave an almost indecipherable nod, "Good." It didn't take a genius to figure out what every person in that bunch had in common. Those were the people who were far closer to Hermione than the others were; though, Fred was still furious at Bill's affection towards the witch. Even so, he couldn't deny the fact that Bill would be extremely helpful in locating Hermione and Charlie.

"We can't expect Hermione or Charlie to be there in Little Whinging, obviously," Harry said, "They wouldn't bring them on an attack; however, we tear down any Death Eater we come across and get information out of them."

"And with that information, we can move in on Charlie and Hermione's location," Ron agreed, "We can have a team dispatched the moment we find out."

"Yes, that would be our group," Remus said, looking around at the maps, "We must stick together. I want you four to be the people who go in with me. No others."

Fred had already gathered that from Remus' earlier look in his direction. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that it would be incredibly less problematic for them to find Hermione and Charlie, then if others went searching. "What are the additional groups?"

"Well, there will be one more group that will have the same authority as us. They will have the power to make their own commands; yet, they will not be going with us to Hermione and Charlie. They will be hanging back with the other five teams. They will, however, be our replacements if problems arise."

"Who is it, then?" Ron asked.

"Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, George and Ginny," Remus replied. "Arthur, Neville and Minerva will each take one of the other groups to lead out. Neville, I need you out of the research room for this one time. I won't ask you to do it again if you don't want to."

Neville shrugged with a energized smile, "No problem, Lupin."

"Lets gather the troops, then," Harry stood from his chair at the end of the table, "I want to be ready to leave in an hour."

No one demeaned his authority. Remus and the others simply concurred and straightened from their positions, leaving the room in order to meet with the others who would be joining them on this particular mission. There wasn't time for hesitation. Fred felt his insides turn at the thought of having Hermione back with him. He had realized days ago that he loved her. It wasn't until she was torn from his arms, that he realized just how powerful that affection truly was.

* * *

"What's my favorite animal?" Hermione asked, laughing as Charlie scrunched up his face and put a finger to his chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"I thought these questions were supposed to get harder as they go. Not exceptionally easier," Charlie said, raising an eyebrow at her, "Though it is extremely challenging to figure this out -being that it's your animagus form-…Your favorite animal is a fox."

"Correct!" Hermione exclaimed with a broad smile, "How many have you got wrong so far?"

"One," he said. The two of them had been tossing questions back and forth for a while now. At first it was only questions about Hermione; however, she had said she knew just as much about him as he knew about her. Thus, leading to questions about Charlie as well. "But, I still don't understand how you expected me to know what color underwear you're wearing."

Hermione smiled mysteriously, "Well, there are some things you should know, and some things that you should find out for yourself," she winked playfully at him, before grinning teasingly.

"Is that an invitation to get in your pants, Sweets?" Charlie asked good-naturedly, "So, tell me. What color?"

She beamed at him. If this conversation had arose with anyone besides Charlie, she'd of been the color of a tomato moments ago. "Red lace."

The red-head nodded approvingly, "Nice."

Hermione sat up straighter and leaned closer to him as if telling him a secret. "What about you, Sweetie? Everyone wants to know…boxers or briefs?" Her eyes lit up with amusement.

Charlie threw his head back and laughed once more. She had a way of giving off this wise and grown-up manifestation to everyone, but it didn't fool him. Hermione was just as playful as everybody else. She just had been forced to become an adult too early in life. In spite of this, she let her childish nature slip through every once in a while. Charlie had figured out years ago that she let it out more often with him than anyone else.

Just as he was opening his mouth to throw another humorous retort at the woman he treasured above all others, footsteps were heard on the other side of the dungeon's door. Hermione let her head fall to rest on his chest. Charlie wrapped his arms around her protectively. He knew that she wasn't cuddling closer out of terror or protection. She was doing it just to ensure he was with her. Hermione would never cower away from her fears. She met them head on.

"That's him," she murmured, her warm breath hitting the skin just above his heart as the collar of his shirt was pulled down by her grip, "Isaac Dawson." She hissed the name, as if it stung just to speak it.

He nodded and placed his chin at the top of her head, "No worries, Sweets?"

"No worries, Charlie," Hermione assured.

"Good," he said softly.

The door was flung open, causing Hermione to squeeze Charlie a bit more relentlessly. He held her back just as tightly, pulling her up from the floor with him as he stood. He glared at the man who was standing in the doorway. The man who had took his best friend away from him and his brothers. The man who purposely caused Remus and Harry pain as well. Charlie kept an arm firmly wrapped around Hermione's waist, but moved his body slightly in front of hers. Shielding her from this despicable creature.

"Now, now, Ginger. I mean you two no harm," Isaac sneered at Charlie, moving into the room to make way for another man to join them. The other person, however, was cloaked and wore a Death Eater mask. This didn't concern Charlie; for, there laying in the man's arms was a bundle. A bundle the size of a toddler.

"James!" Hermione shrieked in excitement, racing forward out of Charlie's grasp before he could hold her back. The Death Eater moved slightly away from her and looked at Isaac as if asking for permission, "For Heaven's sake! Give me my son!" Hermione impatiently stomped over to the Death Eater. She didn't seem to care whether he was dangerous or not, she simply moved the blanket aside to see the face of her son. It really was him.

Charlie couldn't help but smile as the Death Eater relinquished the little three-year-old boy to his mother. The stranger immediately drew back, Charlie imagined that their was a disgusted grimace behind the mask. He watched as Hermione cried happily and James opened his eyes and took in his mother's cheerful face. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Mommy's here, Sweetheart. Mommy's here," Hermione whispered, "Thank you for bringing me back my son, Mr. Dawson."

Charlie surveyed the man in question as he narrowed his eyes at the scene, "You're most welcome, Ms. Granger." Hermione must not have been acting very civil to Isaac previously, he looked surprised at the gratitude. Charlie suppressed a grin before moving closer to Hermione and wrapping an arm around her.

"And who do we have here?" Charlie asked with a smile, looking from Hermione to the son that resembled her so much. James had her eyes, mouth and his face was a similar shape to hers. Their skin color was spot on. It was remarkable.

"This is James Harrison Granger," Hermione said proudly, running her hand over James' forehead and through his soft, dark brown hair. "James, this is your Godfather. Charlie Weasley."

Charlie's eye widened comically as he glanced up at her, "Godfather?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I named him after Harry; yet, I couldn't think of anyone but you who could be the perfect Godfather to James."

Hermione had balanced James on her hip with her arms wrapped securely around his body. His tinier arms were wrapped around her neck. James bared a similar smile on his face as his mother did, "Hi," he said, bashfully, to Charlie.

"Hello," Charlie replied, still getting over the bond that he now shared to this precious little boy.

"So?" Hermione cut in.

"So, what?" Charlie asked, tearing his eyes away from James'. The little boy's eyes were the same chocolate brown as Hermione's; however, there seemed to be a jade undertone when the light hit them just right.

"Are you alright with being James' Godfather?" she questioned, "I can't exactly force you to be, now can I? I know it's a little late to be telling you this but, there was never a doubt in my mind -even after three years of absence- that you were the one who should have the pleasure."

Charlie chuckled and innocently kissed her, "Sweets, you don't have to ask. I'm honored."

"Mommy," James' delicate voice broke the moment, "I wanna go home."

"I know, Baby, I do too," Hermione murmured, kissing his temple. Charlie felt his heart shudder at the duo in front of him. He felt an incredible amount of possessiveness towards them. His Sweets and his Godson.

A cold tone of voice sounded from behind them, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt such a intimate moment," Isaac did not seem apologetic at all, "Nonetheless, I'm surprised at you Ms. Granger."

Spinning to face him, Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"It appears that you are quite the little slut, making your way through each of the blood-traitor Weasels. I guess you aren't as bothered about your boyfriend as I originally thought," Isaac smirked cruelly before glancing at the Death Eater to his right, "Don't you think?"

Charlie growled, "Don't you dare demean Hermione. You filthy bastard!"

"Charlie, please," Hermione said pleadingly, placing a hand upon Charlie's arm, "Not in front of James. Please." She placed one more kiss to James' temple before setting him down on his feet besides her. The youngster immediately wrapped an arm around one of her thighs, resting his head against her leg.

The unknown Death Eater let out a contemptuous laugh, "What's the matter, Ms. Granger? Don't want your son to know your true colors? Not that I can blame the weasel," he sneered at Charlie, "For banging you. You really are an excellent lay."

Charlie stared at the man with a deep loathing. He didn't believe for a second what the stranger was insinuating. He was trying to get Charlie to believe that _he_ had ever slept with Hermione. With a simple glance at the woman in question, you could see obvious disdain. "If you say one more word-" Charlie began threateningly.

"Oh, don't believe me? I can prove it to you, Weasel. Ms. Granger has a simply _adorable _scar on her inner thigh. It's almost the shape of a heart. She received it as child when there was a tad of a mishap in the playground behind her old house. I'm sure you've seen the scar before."

Hermione's face paled at this evidence. How could the man possibly know…? "Who told you about that?"

The Death Eater sniggered, "I've seen it myself, Ms. Granger."

Charlie was flabbergasted that the man had known all of this, "He's telling the truth, though. There is a scar on your thigh. It can't be seen while you have clothes on, however." Hermione turned on her heel to face him at this, "What?"

"How do _you_ know about it?" She asked with narrowed eyes, "We've never slept together."

Charlie cringed, "I kind of, sort of, walked in on you undressing once and lets just say you were pretty far done with the job by then" he said. His hands were raised in innocence, half expecting her to pounce at him and cause some serious damage.

"When you walk in on someone naked, you're supposed to turn away as hastily as possible. Not observe for scars and beauty marks!" Hermione yelled in irritation.

"I know," he agreed, "But, you're _really_ attractive, Sweets. I'm only human. It was years ago. I didn't feel as deeply for you as I do now."

If they weren't trapped in a dungeon with a Death Eater who had apparently seen the inside of Hermione's upper leg exposed, along with a psycho who wanted her powers, she'd of laughed at him. Since this was not the case, she glared, "Thanks Lizard-Git. For respecting my privacy."

Charlie shied away from her glower and leaned over to whisper to James, "I'm not always on her bad side. I'm a good guy. Honestly!"

James giggled at Charlie's actions, "No."

"No?" Charlie asked, pretending to be genuinely offended, "What are you getting at, Tyke? I'm an angel."

"More like the devil incarnated," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So," he said, choosing to ignore her last comment, "Why does Deathy over there know about your more intimate areas, Sweets?" Charlie grinned and jumped away as Hermione moved to slap his arm, "It's a perfectly fit question, 'Mi."

The Death Eater and Isaac were lounging against one of the stone walls, watching the trio before them as if the whole situation was beneath them. "I did not sleep with this- this thing!" Hermione yelled in frustration pointing at the masked chap, "The only people I've ever slept with are Fred, Jayden, Harry and Draco."

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Charlie asked in astonishment, "You've got to be shitting me."

"Language, Charlie!" Hermione groaned, covering James' ears instinctively. "And yes. Draco Malfoy. We were Head Boy and Head Girl together. We shared a common room. It was destined to happen sometime. I cannot believe we're having this conversation in front of my son!"

"What about Harry? Does Ron know that you slept with Harry?"

"For the love of-" Hermione began with a frustrated sigh.

"Are you two done?" Isaac growled in infuriation from his place.

"Really, Angel, I don't remember you ever having a fondness of talking _that_ much," the Death Eater groaned.

Hermione gasped and spun around to face the guy, "What did you just call me?"

"Herm-" Charlie began in confusion.

"No! Tell me what you just called me!" Hermione spat out at the Death Eater. She was filled with anger and obvious astonishment.

The stranger chuckled behind his mask, "What? Not happy to see me, Angel?"

"You!" Hermione shouted, wrapping an arm around James who was still clinging to her leg. She moved as far away from the Death Eater as she possibly could. Charlie glanced between them in bafflement.

"Sweets, what's wrong?" he asked softly, moving to her side and wrapping a protective arm around her waist. He looked down at James to ensure he was okay.

"He! _He_!" She stumbled to try to make sense of it herself. Hermione couldn't begin to understand how the man had come to be in front of her again.

"What is it, Ms. Granger?" Isaac inquired mockingly, "And here I thought you would be overjoyed with me. For this cheerful family reunion."

The Death Eater chuckled unkindly, "Yes, Angel. Aren't you happy to see the love of your life? After all these years?"

Charlie's head was spinning, "What in the name of all that is holy, is going on?!"

Hermione pointed to the Death Eater, "It's Jayden."

"Jayden?" Charlie inquired.

"James' father," she growled, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I'm hurt, my love. After all this time…I thought you'd be ecstatic. We can finally be together. The family you've always wanted," Jayden said darkly, pulling off his mask. "James is my son, Angel."

Hermione shook her head as she took in the man before her. It really was Jayden. The dark brown hair, the lean strong body, the flawless tanned face…those irresistible emerald eyes. "You're supposed to be dead."

Charlie was not fond of this situation. For the first time in his life, Hermione looked broken with distress, "Sweets…"

"Sod off, you," Jayden growled at him, "I think Hermione can speak for herself."

"H-how?" she managed to bite out. She looked from Isaac to Jayden for information, her arm gripping her son closely. James appeared to be befuddled.

"I never died, Angel. I wasn't the Muggle you supposed I was, either. I _was_ a Mudblood, however. It hasn't stopped me, though. I started experiencing sparks of magic at the young age of six. As, I'm sure, did you. Unlike Purebloods who can start receiving their magic as young as two years old. I'm sure James has did something so far. Both his parents, though Muggle-borns, are magical."

Hermione glanced at the little boy. She had been wondering for some time now, how it was possible for him to be coming into his magic at such a adolescent age. Now, she knew. He wasn't a Half-blood. He was a wizard from both his parents.

"Yes, I can tell by expression it is true," Jayden claimed, "I didn't go to Hogwarts. I didn't go to any magical school for that matter. I taught myself throughout the years. At the age of sixteen, I stumbled upon Dark wizards. Death Eaters to the Dark Lord. Instead of killing me, they thought of me as useful. They took over my teachings from there. I was always a bright mind, if I do say so myself. I was too open to the Dark Arts. I hadn't been taught of their toils. Soon, I was corrupted…and Merlin it felt great. That's how I found myself another Death Eater. It was at the age of eighteen that I met you, Angel. After my Lord's demise by that idiot Potter. We didn't click as much then as we did a year following. We did make some connection it seems. You still did Owl me throughout your final year at that pathetic school. You never questioned as to why I was so open to receiving the post in such a way. I didn't feel the need to mention my illegal home schooling to become a Wizard, at the time."

"You _never_ mentioned that. Not once. Not even a hint as to why you were so approving of my powers," Hermione said. "How could you? You lied to me all those years."

"Oh, cut the game, Angel," Jayden growled, "You lied to me as well! Just because I knew of those lies, accepted them…does not make up for the fact that you did! Don't play me the bastard here. You're as much of a bastard as I am."

"I'm not a murderer!"

Jayden smirked, "Maybe I am a bigger bastard than. Ay, Isaac?"

The Hunter laughed coldly, "Maybe. "

"I didn't plan on you, Angel. Can't you see that?" Jayden told Hermione, "I wanted nothing in the world as much as I wanted to please my Lord. I didn't care about anything besides that. Then, he was killed for the 'greater good' of the world. The Death Eaters were all rogue. But, you became a solid in my life. You, an innocent woman who didn't have the slightest doubt as to my status. You thought I was perfect. You fell in love with me."

"I was an idiot," Hermione spat, clutching Charlie's arm tightly in an effort to control her anger.

"Are you sure about that, Angel. Without our relationship…we wouldn't have that little boy," Jayden said with a smirk, "Are you saying he's a bastard child?"

Hermione gasped in horror, "Of course not! James is perfect. Just like his Godfather and just like his namesake. Nothing like you!"

Charlie stepped in front of Hermione protectively as Jayden growled and strode towards her menacingly, "Stay the bloody hell away from my family!"

"Pardon," Isaac sneered "I don't recall that being _your _son, Weasel."

"He's my Godson," Charlie defended with narrow eyes the blue flashing, "I'll kill either of you before I let you so much as touch him or Hermione."

Hermione watched the two malicious men from over Charlie's shoulder. She ran her hand through James' hair as he fidgeted in an attempt to remain both calm and brave. "You were never James' father, Jayden. He was too young when you left. You were always running off for 'business' even before your pretend death. And now I know exactly what that business was. You chose to leave us. You set up a fake death so you could run off and be the murderer you always were. By doing so, you left us clueless. We still thought of you as a gentleman and a good person. You are nothing more than a foul immoral bastard."

Charlie laughed mockingly, "You are despicable, Deathy. You were a unsuitable, crude father!"

Isaac moved his hand to the inside of his cloak, no doubt making for his wand. Jayden beat him to it, though, "_Crucio_!"

Hermione shrieked in terror as Charlie collapsed to the floor in unimaginable pain, "Stop it!"

James dug his hand into her thigh, "Mommy. Mommy, what's happening?"

"Stop hurting him!" She shouted above Charlie's groans and yells. Hermione felt a burning in her veins as her anger boiled over, "Stop it!" Her voice was drowned out of her ears as a familiar energy burst from her blood. Her head pulsed as her fingers sparked and she raised her hands in front of her. Then, as if pushing on an invisible barrier she threw out her hands, palms facing outward towards the men who were causing her best friend such intense pain. A sapphire wave of energy erupted from her hands, moving faster than lightening towards Isaac and Jayden, shaking the entire dungeon.

A loud explosion echoed against the walls as the stones shifted and fell inward towards the dungeon's occupants. Hermione quickly grabbed hold of James and pulled him to the floor, covering him with her body. She could feel the weight of rocks pounding on her back as the walls around them collapsed from her energy flare. It seemed like hours before the room was engulfed in a calm silence. The rubble ceasing it's shakes and quivers. No one in the area stirred.


	17. Chapter 17

"Now if everyone would please gather 'round," Remus Lupin's empowering voice echoed throughout the foyer.

Fred gazed at the werewolf in front of him as everyone crowded together. There were thirty people departing to Little Whinging. No one really knew what to expect when they all got there. A majority of the gathered folks were doing fairly poor jobs at hiding their nerves. That was where Remus came in. The man had a tendency to calm people down no matter how dangerous the road ahead seemed to be.

"My friends," Remus smiled kindly at all of the room's occupants, "I will not lie and say this is a trivial task. I will not lie and say that there is no way possible that any of us will lose our lives this night. However, I _will _remind you that we have banded together for such a great cause in the past. And we have prevailed."

A band of cheers and agreements came from the assembly. Fred couldn't help but chuckle as his twin cat-called. Remus shook his head in amusement before his voice returned to its professional tone. Fred had no doubt as to why Hermione used to always tell Lupin he was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts had ever seen. He had a way about him that appealed to everyone.

"Thank you," he said appreciatively, "I'm sure you all know as to why we are here today. If not, let me remind you. Two of our loved ones have been taken from our grasps. I, along with many of you, demand them back. I do not force you to put your lives on the line for a task you do not have your heart in; yet, by going to Little Whinging tonight, we will be -with any luck- able to bring down a great threat to the world. The Hunter is not only a danger to Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasley. He is a danger to us all and our friends and families. So, if you do have the courage and spirit to carry out this hazardous task…I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Hermione is very important to me but no matter how much I hope you will go through with this…I will not force you to. However, I will say this: All of you have put your lives on the line at war before. All of you have had something worth fighting for. If you can find something worth fighting for this evening…Then you have found something worth dying for, as well."

Fred joined in the enthusiastic cheers this time. The unease that had previously overshadowed the faces of many of the others, disappeared in a heartbeat. Now, everyone held a firm and determined look. Fred couldn't imagine a moment where he had admired the werewolf as much as he did now. It was clear in his every word, how very much he cared for Hermione. While Fred whooped with George at the bashfully blushing face of Remus, he did not notice another brother of his approaching, "Hey, Fred."

He spun towards the voice, "Bill."

"Look," Bill sighed, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What about earlier?"

"C'mon, Fred. Don't play that card with me. You know what the bloody hell about earlier I'm talking about."

Fred narrowed his blue eyes, "How in blazin' Hell could forget? You announcing your undying love of _my_ girlfriend."

"I didn't announce _undying _l-," Bill paused and took a deep breath, "I'm not going to apologize for my feelings towards Hermione, Fred. I love her. I really do."

"That's bloody wonderful," Fred growled at his older brother, turning red in the face in his attempt to hold back his anger and resentment.

"Don't you understand, though? You have no right to be mad at me!" Bill said in frustration, "She chose you! She loves you!"

"That doesn't change a thing-"

"It changes everything!"

Fred groaned, "It doesn't stop your feelings. It doesn't change the fact that you fell in love with someone who was already taken."

"I fell in love with her long before you developed these feelings, Fred," Bill explained in exasperation, "I've loved her since she was sixteen. Since she helped me overcome the loneliness of being a _monster_."

"Oh please. You're not a monster, Bill."

"You don't understand how it feels. You've never had people look down on you because of something you didn't even choose. The only person who remotely treated me as an equal was 'Mione. Everyone else was scared to upset me. How do you think Remus became so close to her? It was because she saw us as human beings at times where we only thought of ourselves as a savage beast!"

Fred felt his anger slowly diminishing, "That doesn't change your feelings towards her."

"No, it doesn't. But, I'll get over those eventually." Bill said gloomily, "You have to know that no matter how much I'd love to be with her and have her feel the same way for me…Hermione chose you. She wants to be with you, Fred. So stop yelling at me and open your eyes to see how much it sucks to be in my place right now. How lucky you are."

"Okay," Fred said simply after a moment's pause, "Fine."

"Good," a gentle voice came from behind them. Both men spun to see Remus staring at them with satisfaction, and a whole hall of onlookers taking great amusement in their little argument. It was obvious that both Fred and Bill hadn't a clue as to how very loud they were yelling at each other. "Now," Remus uttered quietly, "If you both have an understanding…Can we move on with this all?"

"Oh! Yes, of course," Bill said in awkwardness as Fred turned bright red, "Carry on."

Fred snapped out of his humiliation as his eyes shot down to meet the pendant hanging from his neck, "Shit. Remus, we'd better get a move on."

"What's wrong?" the man was clearly concerned.

"The Eye. It's red again. They're in trouble."

"Lets move out!"

* * *

The pile of stones and cement were unmoving for a few long moments. At last, a figure beneath the pile began to budge in soreness. Hermione's back ached immensely from the weight above. She shifted in her position, checking for broken limbs. She couldn't help but cry out slightly when a severe sting came to her arm upon the actions. It was obvious it was broken, "James," she whispered to the warm mass clinging to her arms, "Sweetheart?" 

"Mommy?," A small, shaky voice answered, "Mommy?"

"I'm right here," she assured. "I'm going to get us out of this mess, okay?"

James nodded, burying his face further into her chest, "I'm scared, Mommy."

"It's alright to be scared," Hermione said, "It's no use pretending to be fearless, Sweetheart."

There seemed to be about two feet of rubble on top of them. Hermione was having trouble breathing due to the mass amount of dust in the air. She did a brief body search of her son to ensure his wellness. He was perfectly unharmed. With her good arm, she felt the inside of her robe in search for her wand. She let out a sigh of relief when finding it in one piece. Hermione couldn't figure out what charm to use, however. If she levitated the rocks off…who's to say they didn't land on Charlie wherever he was. Merlin, she hoped nothing had happened to him. She'd never be able to forgive herself if it did.

"James, I need you to bury your face into your shirt. I don't want you to breath in all of this dust. Okay?" The boy nodded in faint understanding before dipping his head through the collar of his shirt to cover his entire face. Hermione racked her brain for something to use to get them out of this disaster. "_Reducio_!" she shouted pointing her wand in the direction of the stones pressing down on her. They immediately began to shrink 'til they were the size of mere pebbles. Hermione nearly squealed in delight before using her remaining strength to push her way through the wreckage, being sure to protect James from any injuries.

The rocks caved in slightly under her and James' weight. She felt her breath shudder as she took in the sight of the rest of the room. There wasn't a single trace of anyone else who had previously been there with them. Hermione looked down, trying to see in between some of the larger rocks for red hair. "Charlie?" She called in desperation. James -his head no longer in his shirt- looked around in fright. He clung to his mother's leg for dear life, not daring to relinquish his grip.

"Sweetheart," Hermione whispered, crouching down in front of the boy, "I have to leave you for a second. Okay?"

"But Mommy-"

"I would never let anything happen to you. You are going to sit in this corner, not moving an inch. Okay? Can you do that for Mommy?"

James nodded his head, his eyes gleaming in comprehension. "I'm scared."

"There isn't a need to be scared. I'll be gone for only a moment. And I won't be leaving you alone."

"Ollie?"

"Yes, Ollie can stay with you. Is that okay?"

James smiled a little, no longer frightened. "Mmhmm."

"Excellent," Hermione grinned at her son before standing up again and pointing her wand, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Immediately, a silvery otter burst from the tip of the wand. It was not the first time that her Patronus had been used to ward off James' qualms. He really was quite a courageous little boy; however, bad dreams happen to everyone. He had taken to calling the otter, Ollie. The Patronus slid over to James, nudging the boy playfully causing him to emit a giggle. "Don't leave his side, please," Hermione ordered kindly. The otter, in turn, shined brighter. Bathing James in a protective ray of silver. "Good."

Hermione spun on her heel and urgently began searching the rubble. She morphed into her animagus form, slipping between rocks and digging through the wreckage. Her fox's slender body shimmied under the stones. It only took her ten minutes before her nose picked up a very familiar scent. As quickly as she could, she burrowed closer to the smell. Finally, she found herself staring at the ginger hair of Charlie Weasley. His body looked badly beaten from the Cruciatus Curse as well as the dungeon's collapse. Knowing she couldn't help him while under all of the rocks, she returned to her human form for a mere moment. Only long enough to use the same method she'd done to get James and herself out. Then, as a fox, she dragged the man through the pebbles and into the fresher air.

James didn't seem to have even noticed anything besides the otter who was twirling around playfully in front of him. Hermione spared a quick glance at them before changing to her human self and performing practically all of the same charms she'd used on Charlie hours earlier. Finally, his breaths came at regular pace. When his eyes opened, he flinched a little, "Bloody hell."

"Thank God," Hermione sighed, "You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days. You prick!"

Charlie's head was pounding painfully; yet, he still managed to smile roguishly at her, "Sorry, Sweets. Can't help it." He began to sit up, looking around, "What happened?"

"Er. I sort of lost control," Hermione said, cringing slightly, "They were hurting you and I just got so mad…Then the next thing I knew there is a huge blast from my body and the whole room starts tumbling in. I covered James, so he didn't even get a scratch. My arms broken. I should probably heal that, ay? The adrenaline must be kicking in. I can't really feel a thing."

Charlie stared at her for a moment in awe, "Damn."

Hermione smiled a little, "Yeah."

"Let me get that for you," he said, drawing his wand from his robes, "It's really a wonder as to why they didn't disarm us. They just let us keep our wands, even as prisoners. Dunderheads, those two."

She laughed a little, "Quite right. I didn't come across either of them while rummaging through the debris for you, though."

"_Episkey_," Charlie muttered towards Hermione's arm. It immediately began to heal itself. The pain that had been coming when moving it around, lessened. "We should get out of here before they both burrow their way out. I doubt they're dead. Only unconscious…Where's my Godson?" He looked away from Hermione for the first time since rejuvenation. When his eyes fell on the boy and otter, he smiled, "Tyke!"

Hermione grinned at the obvious affection that Charlie already had towards James. The affection seemed to be returned, because James looked away from the otter's tricks and smiled happily, "Hi Charlie." Hermione waved her wand in the direction of the Patronus. It disappeared with a flicker. Unlike previous times that this has occurred, James didn't even notice. Charlie had swept the little guy up into his arms.

"Have you been keeping an eye on your mother for me?"

James giggled, "No."

"No?" Charlie asked in mock surprised, "How could you? I guess I'm just going to have to hang around to keep an eye out for both of you, aren't I?"

"Yep," James smiled.

Hermione beamed at the picture in front of her. Charlie was exactly what James needed in his life. Fred would love the little boy as well, when they met. She couldn't wait to make the introductions. James will be thrilled to have not one, but a _few _father figures in his life. Fred, Charlie, Harry, Remus, Bill and Ron were all going to be there for him from this day forth, along with many others.

"We should get going, Sweets," Charlie said, wrapping his arms around James, "Being that there isn't any doors or walls preventing a break for headquarters."

"I'm surprised none of his minions have came to check where the noise came from," Hermione explained, "I'm sure some other Death Eaters had to have been positioned here."

"Maybe they were all sent to another base?" Charlie inquired, "I don't know. However, I'm not complaining. Lets go." He took her by the hand, leading her in the direction of a set of stone stairs that had to have been used by Isaac to get down to see them.

To their surprise, they found themselves in a long, dark corridor at the top of the steps. It appeared that they were inside a mansion of some sorts. Charlie didn't dawdle, he immediately began leading Hermione to the right. The mansion was just as dark as Grimmuald Place always was. With shadows around every bend and no light beaming through the windows. Depressing as Hell.

"There," Charlie pointed with a whisper, "That looks like themain door. It probably leads outside. We'll be able to tell where we are hopefully. Then, we can tell the Order where to look."

Hermione nodded her agreement. She was shooting glances from James to Charlie to the door and back again. Just when they seemed at the home stretch, a high-pitch voice came from behind them, "Not so fast."

She recognized that voice, "Peter Pettigrew," Hermione hissed, turning around to face the man. He was just as rat-like as she remembered. Already, she felt an incredible drive to harm him the way he harmed Harry's parents, Sirius and Remus. _Especially_, Remus.

Peter was pointing a wand at Hermione. She knew -despite his urge to protect her- Charlie wouldn't dare draw a wand on the man. He wouldn't take the chance of Peter turning the wand on James. "I don't know how you three got out. However, I can't defy my Lord. I won't allow you to leave."

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Hermione whispered forcefully, in the direction of the rat.

"What-?" Peter was taken off guard by her Wandless Magic. The spell hit him before he could act against it. His body froze up and fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

"That was brilliant," Charlie exclaimed from her side, "It 'd be rather wicked to be able to use Wandless Magic the way you do. It'd help a great deal with the dragons."

"Dragons?!" James asked excitedly.

"Yes-" Charlie started, but was shut up by Hermione.

"Save that for another time, please," she requested with an eye roll. "Peter's a bloody coward. He'll tell us whatever we want to know as long as he thinks we'll hurt him. He's terribly frightened of pain and death."

Charlie set James down on his feet, moving the boy behind his body, "Okay, carry on. If your going to torture the idiot in any way…let's not let Tyke see it."

Hermione nodded gratefully. Who knew whether she'd have to cause some serious damage to the rat to get him to talk. "Thanks," she murmured. Then, she turned to the still petrified Peter Pettigrew, "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes were summounded out of thin air, wrapping around the already stiff body and ensuring no movement would be possible. Hermione cleared her mind, thinking only of the spell she wanted taken off of Peter. She didn't want the ropes to disappear instead. "_Finite Incantatem_." She smiled to herself as the charm worked perfectly. Instead of removing the effects of her last spell, it removed her original one. Now, Peter was able to talk but still bound in the ropes.

"Let me go! What are you doing?" Peter demanded, in what she suspected was meant to be a menacing voice. It came out sounding like a frightened mouse

"Where are the rest of the Death Eaters?" she asked firmly. Charlie watched as her chocolate eyes, darkened. Like a predator waiting to pounce. It truly was quite intimidating, even for him.

"I'm not telling you a thing, Mudblood."

"Fine," This time she withdrew her wand from her robes and pointed it at him, "If you're sure."

She watched as Peter's eyes widened comically. Did he really think she'd hesitate before killing him? The only thing stopping her was the fact that James was in the room. She didn't want him to think of her as murderer. What kind of mother would wish that upon their son? "Okay! Okay! They're in Little Whinging. That Potter boy's home town."

"Why are they there?"

"It's a trap, a set up."

"Explain," Hermione demanded. She didn't like the sound of this. Charlie's eyes were narrowed, as well. He wasn't fond of where this conversation was headed, either.

"My Lord set a trail for the Order of the Phoenix to follow," Peter quickly explained, "He made sure the other Death Eaters attacked towns based on a pattern. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Order picked up on this and tried to head off our next move. If they show up in Little Whinging, like The Hunter is so sure they will, they'll of headed right into an ambush."

Hermione felt her gut clench, "But, the Order will of showed up at least an hour in advance. They'll beat the Death Eaters there."

"No," Peter suddenly grinned maliciously, "The Hunter has already suspected that move. The Death Eaters will of beaten them there. Your precious loved ones are at battle. For you. How does it feel to be responsible for the death of so many people? We're more alike then you originally thought, aren't we Mudblood?"

Her heart was beating in overdrive. She had to get to Little Whinging. Before Peter could open his mouth again, she shouted, "_Stupefy_!" at his body. He stopped any movement instantly. Hermione turned to Charlie, prying her eyes away from the stunned man.

"We have to get to Little Whinging. You've been there before, you can apparate us in," Charlie said hastily. He clearly didn't like this new information any more than she did.

"I won't allow James over there. No matter how much we both want to get there to help. We have to drop him off at headquarters first."

"Of course," Charlie said, picking James up and handing him over to Hermione, "I'll meet you there. Mum should still be home. If we're lucky, we can head off the Order's departure."

She nodded to him before wrapping her arms firmly around James' little frame, "Hold onto Mommy tightly. Okay, Sweetheart?" James mumbled his consent as he obeyed her orders. Charlie had already disapparated. Concentrating on the darkness of Grimmuald Place, she shut her eyes and succumbed to the dizziness and pressure that apparation always set off.

When she felt the pressure wearing off, her eyes opened to a blissfully familiar setting. Arms immediately surrounded her waist, pulling her closer. She didn't need to look at the owner to know it was Charlie, "You okay, Sweets?"

"Of course."

"How's my Tyke?" He asked, looking the boy in her arms over for injury. James looked befuddled at the sensation that was cause from the transportation. She'd never appparated with him before.

James giggled, "That's weird."

Hermione smiled and kissed his temple as Charlie winked at him, "Yep, he's fine."

A loud shriek alerted them to Molly Weasley's presence in the room. They spun in her direction, Hermione and Charlie beamed at the plump witch with affection. James held his mother tighter, not understanding this screaming lady. "Charlie! Hermione! Is it really you?" She was jumping up and down, crying her eyes out and pressing kisses all over their faces, "This must be James! Dear me! Are you alright? You gave everyone a right scare. They didn't hurt you did they? How'd you get home?"

"Molly, we don't have time. Where are the others?" Hermione rushed to say before Mrs. Weasley could continue her rant.

"They just left. There is going to be a raid in Little Whinging. They all left to head it off."

Charlie groaned, "We'll have to hurry."

"Hurry where?" Molly asked in appall, "You aren't going anywhere. You've just come home to me."

"Molly, I'll need you to look after James for me for a little while."

"No-"

"Mum, please. This is important," Charlie all but begged his mother to understand. She didn't seem to be giving up.

Hermione relinquished her hold on James, setting him on the floor, "Sweetheart, Mommy has to do something with Charlie. You promise to be a good boy for your Nana Molly?"

"Nana Molly?" James asked with excitement.

"Yes. The one I've told you all those wonderful things about. You'll finally be able to get to know her. Isn't that exciting?" Hermione grinned a little when he nodded vigorously. "Good." She kissed his cheek lightly and hugged him tightly, "I love you, James. Forever and Always."

"Love you too, Mommy," he said against her neck as he embraces her back.

She stood up and looked at Molly, pleadingly. This time, however, the woman seemed to relent. "I'll keep an eye on him. No worries, dear."

"Thank you, Molly."

Charlie was bending down, speaking softly to James. Hermione felt a warmth hit her as her son burst into more giggles as Charlie spoke. It felt so good that two of the people that she treasured above all others got along so merrily. The other few were probably risking their lives at this very moment. "Love ya, Tyke," Charlie said, finally getting to his feet again after embracing James.

"Love ya, Char Char."

Charlie grinned at the nickname before wrapping his arms around Hermione again, "Okay, lets go."

Molly looked like she was about to start sobbing again, "You two be careful, now."

"We will, Mum," Charlie said, watching James run to his Nana Molly.

Then, they were gone. Both tugged through time and space towards Little Whinging. Not knowing what they would find when they arrived. Hoping beyond all hope, that their loved ones were alright.


	18. Chapter 18

"_Stupefy_!" Fred yelled above the roars of the people around him. It didn't take a genius to recognize a setup when he saw one. The moment all the Order members had arrived at the designated coordinates, about fifty or more hooded figures had attacked with Killing Curses immediately. There was no telling what would happen as the night wore on. They were, after all, in a Muggle neighborhood tossing curses and jinxes back and forth. Dueling 'til death.

The hoods of the Death Eaters had fallen off within minutes, revealing the fact that over half of the crowd had escaped from Azkaban. Many were decently young; mere teenagers. Fred dodged an in-coming hex, throwing another stunner at the man. All around him, people were in combat. While concentrating on bringing down the sneering, pale man in front of him, Fred didn't hear the shouting of the Cruciatus Curse at the back of him until it had already stuck.

The pain of a thousand blades engulfed him instantaneously. His internal organs felt as if they were shriveling up, his bones pulsing against the confines of his skin. It was unbearable and he barely realized he was crying out in agony. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could recognize the baleful sniggering of the men who were torturing him. Then, there was a flash of green light from the corner of his eyes. He didn't realize it was not directed at him until his convulsing body was released from whatever hold the curse had previously had upon it.

"_Sectumsempra_," a steady, feminine voice erupted from somewhere to his side. His eyes flew open as he attempted to bring himself back to his feet before any other spells could be cast in his direction. Also, he tried to find the woman who'd helped him. His blurred vision wasn't making the task much easier.

"_Crucio_!" Fred recognized that voice as the man who he'd been dueling previous to being attacked.

Quickly after the curse was sent, the woman shouted, "_Protego_!" Shielding herself from the assault, she then followed the spell by, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Now, Fred's senses had returned to normal standard. His eyesight and hearing were no longer bleary. He sprung himself to his feet, pausing only for a moment in order to steady himself on his unstable legs. Fred glanced around the ground hastily for his wand, finally locating it. It was laying in a patch of heightened grass. He resisted his internal celebration and spun to help the woman. What he saw had his breath coming in rapidly.

The cruel attacker had been effectively disarmed and was now lying on the ground having had been stunned. That, however, wasn't what had him gaping as his heart raced. It was the woman who stood before him that caused that reaction. Her curly, coffee brown hair, dazzling brown eyes and flawless smile of relief while taking in his appearance was what had him striding hurriedly forward. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Not the battle raging around them or the shouts of other Order members.

"Hermione," he breathed out before closing the remaining distance, wrapping his arms around her waist and crushing his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. His hand slid around to the small of her back, pressing her further into his embrace. He couldn't help but smile slightly against her lips before pulling away after a few long moments.

Hermione grinned broadly at the man in front of her. She and Charlie instantly had been separated upon arrival in the midst of a blood-thirsty fight. It had been simply by luck that she'd been able to spot Fred. She had immediately started sprinting through the dueling pairs and towards him. That was when he'd been hit while his back was turned; which, only infuriated her more. Bloody cowards who struck when the enemy wasn't looking. She'd only stunned one of the duo before the other had aimed a Killing Curse her way. She'd been able to dodge it, thankfully. That all led up to this delightful moment. Where she was finally back in the arms of the man she'd been dreaming of for days. "Fred," she whispered.

"I love you so much," he said hurriedly, only _now_ realizing that this might not be the proper time or place for the joyful reunion that he'd very much like to have.

"I love you, too," she smiled brightly in return, "Charlie's safe, as well. Or shall I say, he's as safe as one can be during such a situation as this one."

Fred grinned a tad, before pulling her with him behind a nearby tree. "You shouldn't be here, baby," he said, running a hand affectionately across her rosy cheek. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"We escaped the dungeon -where we were being held- following a bit of a mishap." She shook her head when he raised a curious eyebrow. Now was most definitely not the time for _that_ particular tale, "On the way out, we were told -by a certain rat- that you all were being set up. Molly said you all had already left, when we apparated to headquarters to drop off James. We had to come to help."

"You should find Remus, then," said Fred, "The plan was to find out where you and Charlie were being detained and then send a team to the location. He should probably know that you are both here. Saves us a little work."

"True," she agreed, "He probably has already seen Charlie, though. Therefore, I should just help with the battle."

"Well-"Fred began to object but immediately stopped, in order to shove Hermione away from the tree with him as a curse was flung in their direction. "Shit," he exclaimed. He hit the ground and recovered his wits after a few moments of fogginess. Glancing around him, he cursed again. Hermione was already gone, probably back into the battle. He spun himself around to face his next duel.

Hermione shot consecutive stunners as she dodged her way through the edge of the fighting. She was trying to find the man who she'd always considered a father. She had to ensure herself that he was safe. The plus side to this was that she was also following Fred's wishes by doing so. "_Furnunculus_!" she hexed, causing a Death Eater to groan out in agony as his body burst out with boils. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle mid-run as Charlie spun to her and tipped an imaginary hat in thanks.

It was then that she spotted him. A brief moment of relief flooded through her entire being. He wasn't engaged in duel at that exact moment. Remus appeared to be hastily debating something over with Kingsley, instead. His gaze didn't waver from the Auror in front of him, even as she got closer. Kingsley, however, _did _see her. It seemed he was trying to get the werewolf to turn around and look, "Don't try and distract me," Hermione heard Remus groan.

"Yes, he's a very stubborn man, Kings. It'd only do to frustrate yourself," Hermione said loudly from her place, three feet behind Remus' back.

Remus pivoted around to stare at her in surprise. His amber eyes widened as he took in her presence, "Hermione!"

"Hey, Remy," she grinned in happiness, despite the danger that still surrounded them, "Miss me?"

The werewolf swooped her up into a quick, bone-crushing embrace that could rival Molly Weasley's. "More than you can possibly know, Darling," he pressed a few loving kisses to her forehead.

"Fred told me the plan. He figured you should know that Charlie and I are fine. That way you didn't go looking for people who were right under your nose."

Kingsley nodded, "I thought I saw Charlie a few moments ago. Thought I was goin' mad." Hermione beamed at the tall, dark, burly man. His deep, reverberating voice seemed to sooth her.

Remus moved Hermione out of the way as a hex came soaring past, "We'd better not dawdle in one place for too long," he said.

Hermione concurred. "We shou-"

A shrill scream broke her off mid-sentence. Remus, Kingsley and Hermione, all turned in the direction of the noise. There seemed to be a commotion a few yards away. Nearing the crowd at a run, Hermione found the cause for the astonished shrieks. Isaac Dawson was standing in the middle of a circle of Order members, a dozen or so Death Eaters remained by his side. There was a woman dead at his feet. The owner of the scream. Hermione didn't recognize the blond, but she appeared to be an Order member. Therefore, Hermione was saddened and fuming. This was the end. The final threat that would have to be eliminated in order to take her son's future out of the darkness. People parted to let the Remus and Kingsley through. Letting her get a better look at the murderer.

"Ms. Granger," Isaac hissed, smirking in her direction. She vaguely wondered how the bloody hell he'd been able to find her with such ease. "Pleasure to regain your company."

His voice had a similar effect as all the other times it was directed at her. She shivered almost indecipherable, the hair on the back of her neck stood on ends. She didn't like the flash that his eyes held. Also, Jayden stood by his side, leering. Remus settled a comforting hand upon her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "You have no more men to hide behind, Hunter. Not when comparing to ours. This is the end," said Remus.

"I do not think so," Isaac chuckled darkly, "What do you think, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "What was that, Angel?" Jayden said, his tone giving off a bit of his amusement. Confusion crossed the faces of those around her. No one knew this man.

Another shiver racked her spine. Hermione couldn't bring herself to say anything, her confidence was wavering at the sneers of the duo before her. Then, an arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her backwards into a hard body. Fred. "Ah! What a wonderful coincidence. It just so happens, I was seconds away from asking where your other whore was, Ms. Granger. He does have something I would very much desire to lay hands on. Such a necklace as that would do me wonders," Isaac explained, his pale face a mask of arrogant significance.

"I wonder how she chose which lover to give such a treasured belonging to," Jayden wondered aloud, looking at Isaac with a smirk, "Angel did seem rather cosy with the other Weasel, earlier."

Hermione felt Fred stiffen as she leaned back against his chest, "Liar," she hissed, "Who do you think you are fooling?"

"I don't know, Angel. However, your boyfriend seems to be rather swayed by our words."

"I don't mean to bring this pleasurable encounter to a close, especially since so many have gathered 'round...However, I will be acquiring that pendant, Ms. Granger," Isaac said, holding out his palm as if she'd actually hand it over as simple as that.

"What's it to you?" Fred asked coldly, "I hardly think it'd go with your eyes."

"You'd do well to keep your mouth shut, Weasel," Isaac glared, "I will be getting the pendant. Your girlfriend may be the so called, 'brightest witch of the age,' but she is rather dim at times. She didn't realize who was listening in on the conversation, when she explained to her other Weasel all about that very fascinating piece of jewelry."

Hermione paled at the words. He was absolutely right. She had just went and ranted to Charlie all about the pendant, not even pausing to think about the consequence. "You'll not be laying your slimy paws on it, Mr. Dawson. You're outnumbered, can't you see? You'd be dead before your wand was leveled properly."

"You see," Isaac said, "That's where your wrong. Because, the moment someone casts so much as a Jelly-Leg Hex at me, my good friends will have already beheaded them."

"Leave them out of this you foul bastard," Hermione growled, "This is between us."

"No," said Jayden, "I'm pretty sure that Ginger over here is the one wearing the charm."

Fred moved to step forward, but Hermione placed herself in front of him, "I'll kill you if you harm him."

"Feisty," Isaac laughed. "Very well..._Sectumsempra_!" His shout echoed around them. The moment he had uttered the curse, his remaining Death Eaters shouted their own at the crowd.

"_Protego_!" Hermione yelled back.

Isaac was glowering at her, "You can't beat me. Your power is useless against mine, no matter how strong you think you are."

"You're wrong."

"Am I? I don't think so." They were circling each other, now. His lips twitched with another smirk, "I only wish for your power...to add to mine. Separately, you're just another insignificant bitch."

"_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled, Isaac dodged it expertly. All around her, the remaining Death Eaters -despite their leader's confidence- were falling. Isaac didn't even spare a glance in their direction. His cold demeanor had no room for concern over anyone but himself.

She tried to keep her thoughts and gaze on only him and the in-coming danger; yet, Hermione didn't expect the shock that hit her when out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jayden get hit by a severing Charm. It was extremely forceful and had been sent by a fuming Harry Potter. Her heart was pounding painfully as her ex-love collapsed into his death. She would of never thought that she'd feel this kind of pity over his demise after everything he'd done. But, she did. She pitied him for becoming what he had. Idiotically, her attention was on that and nothing else.

This was why she wasn't fully aware of Isaac's chilled decision. He would kill her to end his frustration. If he couldn't have her power and intellect, no one could. Her mind didn't process the green jet of light hurtling towards her until the moment where there was no stopping her fate. She gasped and shut her eyes, waiting for the sensation of death. Did it hurt to be killed by this particular curse? Had James and Lily felt a dreadful amount of pain, or had they simply faded as if into a deep slumber? Everything around her was silent...Not one single sound registering. Her soul was simply waiting for her end.

Instead of the drifting sensation she had began to think would occur, she unexpectedly felt a sharp jolt to the side of her body. It had her falling to the ground with a heavy weight pressing into her from above. She kept her eyes shut for a few moments, not knowing what to expect when she opened them. Was that her imagination? Had she really been hit by the Killing Curse and was about to open her eyelids to a white chamber and the gates of Heaven?

No. She wished with her entire heart that the fate of her imagination had come. Anything, in the stead of what really awaited her eyes upon their opening. Unseeing, blue eyes stared into her brown ones. Her brain didn't register what had occurred until the ache of her body under the weight of whoever was on top of her, stirred her from a haze. Then, she screamed. Screamed with a sadness that she'd never before beared witness to. The green undertone of the azure orbs which gazed back at her, was gone. Nothing. Lifeless.

"No!" she cried, nudging the body gently off of hers so that she could kneel at his side, "No, God no!" Nothing mattered at that moment. She would of willingly stepped in front of the pain of a thousand blades if it meant that she could reverse time for a few minutes. "NO!" her pleas of agony and sorrow filled the air around her. She didn't know if anyone else was watching and she didn't care. "Fred!"

He had sacrificed his life for hers. He had jumped in front of the Killing Curse to save her. Now, she felt as if her heart had been ripped out. She didn't understand how this had happened. Her vision was blurred as she leaned over his tall body, resting each of her hands on one side of his face, "Fred, please. God, no!" Her tears obscured her vision, dropping from her cheeks to his. She didn't know how long she sat there, basking in the undescribable pain of losing the man that she was in love with in so many ways.

Two powerful arms encircled her body, heaving her from the ground, "We have to get you out of here," he said, his voice was thick with a similar sadness.

"No!" Hermione kicked against the restraints of his strength, "Fred!"

"Take her home," Charlie demanded to an unseen man at their side. His arms only tightened further around Hermione's waist as she continued to whimper and struggle. Attempting to get back to her love, "She can't stay here-."

The rest of the conversation was lost to her. Cries and tears oozed from her body until her eyes were dry and her throat was sore. Her mind didn't even bother to think of the locations of Isaac, The Hunter. Her world collapsed around her. The only sensation she was aware of was Charlie releasing her from his arms and into another's. Hermione didn't know who's. She faded to darkness as the pressure of apparation wore her in.


	19. Chapter 19

The days following Fred's death didn't gradually get easier to bear, as Hermione originally thought they would. The ache in her -now shattered- heart, didn't lessen. She stuck to the darkness of her chambers in Grimmuald Place. She stared off at the pale walls, imagining that this was all some horrible nightmare. That soon Fred would pop into the room and tell her everything was going to be alright, he'd never leave her.

That never happened and it was never going to. He was truly gone. Hermione's mind seemed to shut off of everything except that knowledge. She showered in her room, didn't eat and only ventured out into the rest of the mansion to take care of James. No matter her internal suffering, she would not allow her son to be without her love and care. Most of the time, James sat in the chamber with her. The concerned little boy would curl up at his mother's side on the bed and cuddle with her. Though just a kid, he understood Hermione was depressed.

No one else dared come into the room. For the first three days following that terrible night, she would only scream at them until they left. Usually, it was Charlie. Harry and Ron had tried numerous times as well. They were all grieving, too. The loss had certainly hit home. Hermione remembered waking up in her bed, hours after falling unconscious in Little Whinging. Molly's woeful cries echoed through the entire house. Thus, encouraging more of Hermione's to join in.

Five days after Fred's death, Charlie came into the room and told her she needed to get ready for the funeral. He had tried to break it to her as lightly as possible. His insides churned at the look upon her face. Her eyes were brimmed with tears unable to be shed. He left after she had nodded in understanding.

That was what had her standing in an aged cemetery which branched off of Diagon Alley. The sky was clear of any cloud cover. It was beautiful out; yet, the gloriousness was lost on the people standing around a maple coffin. Everyone looked utterly grim. Molly was sobbing as she kept a vice-like grip upon Arthur's arm. Ginny was crying into Harry's chest as he stared unseeingly ahead, taking in the whole situation. Ron was standing to the right of George, who was silently shaking in an attempt not to breakdown.

The entire Order of the Phoenix had shown up for the event. Paying their respects to a man who died so heroically. Hermione stood between Bill and Charlie. They each were throwing glances at her every once in a while. James stood right in front of her. Hermione had both hands on his shoulders gently, holding him to her. He didn't seem to understand what was happening; however, he knew it wasn't a joyful occasion.

The ceremony went right over Hermione's head. She didn't even realize it was over until people started to wander away from the circle. Charlie turned to face her, noting the glazed look in her eyes. "You going to stay here for a little longer, Sweets?" he whispered cautiously, not wanting her to erupt into another round of cries.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Take James home for me?"

"Sure thing," Charlie said, "C'mon, Tyke," he lifted James into his arms. The little boy smiled at him before waving at his mother.

"I'll be there in a little while," Hermione told.

"Take your time, Sweets," Charlie gave a tiny grin before leaning in to kiss her cheek, "Love you."

She smiled a little. The action felt strange and awkward after days of sorrow, "You too."

The moment Charlie was gone, tears filled her eyes once more. This was it. The funeral just made all this tragedy a reality. This was goodbye. She moved closer to the burial site, "You know, I never thought it'd be you that I found love with, Fred. I had always imagined myself marrying a Weasley, though. Ever since I spent my first summer at the Burrow. I thought it'd be Ron, to be honest. I bet Molly and Ginny thought just the same. Then, I met you again...Was it only a little over two weeks ago? Merlin."

"But, you captured my heart in so many ways. I knew I could grow old with you and take care of James with you. I even fantasized about giving James a brother or sister. It was all with you, Fred. I thought about us getting married, how happy I would be. How Remus would walk me down the aisle and George would be your Best Man. Ginny, my Maid of Honor. James could be the Ring-Bearer. Now, its all been ripped away from me. Any fantasies of our future. And I can't help but be mad at you for it."

Hermione cried to herself silently, staring ahead at the magically dug grave. The tombstone already in place and grass already growing over the fresh dirt, "No matter how much I'm mad, though, I'll get over it. Because I love you so much it hurts, Fred. It's not fair that you were taken away from me. That James will never meet the man who could of been a father to him. I know it will hurt, but I'll get over this eventually."

"I won't ever forget you, but I will overcome this blow. Maybe -if you're okay with it- I can love again. Let someone have the shattered pieces of my heart and slowly put them back together. Thanks to you, The Hunter is gone. He was too occupied by what you did -jumping in front of that curse for me- that he didn't see Charlie's spell in time. He was sent to Azkaban, or so Ron says. Harry said that the bastard would be given the Dementor's Kiss, by next week. The Ministry doesn't want to take the chances that he'll escape."

"Anyway...Do you see how much good you did for us? The entire Wizarding world owes you so much, Fred. You made the life of our children, safe. James will grow up without all the tragic deaths and frightening times that we knew...Well, I'd best be off. Charlie will get his wand in a knot if I'm not back soon. He worries. I never got to tell you this, but I named him James' Godfather. They're very cute together. So, I just wanted to say...Take care of yourself, where ever you are, Fred. Say hi to Sirius for me. And tell Mr. And Mrs. Potter that Harry is definitely a man to be proud of. I love you, Babe," she whispered, "Forever and always."

* * *

That night, Hermione laid in bed with James in her lap. This time, the curtains were drawn open and the shutters were ajar. The cool night air flew through her hair, bringing with it a new beginning. She would overcome this loss. She would never give away the piece of her heart that Fred owned, but she would give away a different piece. The sky was still as clear as it was earlier in the cemetery. The stars twinkled in their places.

"Mommy," James said, softly, "When are you gonna tell me why you're so sad?"

Hermione closed her eyes before leaning down and kissing his temple. She ran her hand through his dark, fine, hair. "I'm sad because a very good friend of mine went away."

"For how long?"

"Forever," she whispered, "He won't be able to come back."

"Oh," said James, his hands were playing with the edge of the bed's comforter, "Why'd he go?"

"Because, if he didn't go...Then, I'd of had to. He didn't want that. So, he took my place. It was a very caring decision." She hugged James closer to her body, "It must of been hard for him to do."

"Why'd he do it then? If he didn't have to take your place...Why did he?"

"For us. So, I could come home to you. So you wouldn't be without me for the rest of your life. Fred was always a very loving soul. We both owe him a lot of thanks for what he did for us," Hermione explained. She smiled sadly at her son.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad, then."

"Glad?"

James nodded his head, "Yeah. I'm glad he did that for us."

Hermione shut her eyes and sighed, "Me too, Sweetheart."


	20. Epilogue

Eleven Years Later...

The sun shined brightly over the Burrow as autumn leaves drifted serenely to the earth in red and orange tones. There was a gentle breeze stirring from the west and a few clouds cut across the bright blue sky. This specific yard hadn't aged one bit. The abnormal shaped home stood exactly the same as it had years previously.

Hermione entered the cluttered kitchen of this home, looking around curiously. There were pots stirring themselves on the stove and dishes setting themselves upon the diningroom table. "Molly?" she called, "You there?"

"Right here, dear," the plump, elder witch said from behind Hermione which caused the woman to jump in surprise.

Hermione smiled brightly, recovering from her brief moment of shock, "It's wonderful to see you."

Molly smiled merrily, moving forward to embrace Hermione and kiss her cheek, "I can say the same thing to you, dear. You don't come around here nearly as often as I'd like."

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly, "Don't scold me, though. I'd love nothing more than to stop by more often. You know how the boys love hanging around with you and Arthur. You should chide that rotten husband of mine for never taking the time out!"

They both laughed, "Now that you mention it, where is he?" Molly asked.

"Oh, we were ambushed the moment we apparated in. He's with George and Charlie doing God only knows what. You'd think that by their late thirties they'd all settle down and stop acting like children," Hermione shook her head in amusement.

"So, Fred is feeling better this week?"

"Oh, yes. Whatever cold he picked up was no match for one of the potions I brewed. He's back to his cheerful self."

Molly smiled in satisfaction, "Excellent to hear. Do you think you can call everyone inside for supper, dear?"

"Of course," Hermione said, already walking to the back door. "Dinner! Hurry up! If you don't beat Uncle Charlie to the table, there won't be anything left!"

A round of giggles burst through the door moments after she moved away. There was one little girl and one little boy. The boy exclaimed, "Mommy!"

"Yes, pumpkin?" Hermione asked, turning to the redheaded six-year-old at her feet.

"Guess what I saw Maggie do?"

Hermione glanced at the girl in question with a raised eyebrow, "What did you see her do?" Harry and Ginny's daughter, Maggie, was always up to something or another. She was just as much of a danger magnet as her father always was. Ginny never took her eyes off the little seven-year-old if she could help it. It was really going to be tough on them when it came time for her to go off to Hogwarts. They'd be all hot and bothered with worry.

"She started a fire under Uncle Charlie's shoes accidently and then he jumped in surprise and tripped over Daddy, landing on his face. But, don't worry. Daddy was able to fix his nose, so it's no longer crooked."

Hermione took a deep calming breath. Her family was going to drive her into an early grave. It was already hard on her with James being away at school. He was fourteen now; therefore, he was in his fourth year at Hogwarts. She remembered the proud letter he'd sent after being sorted into Gryffindor in his first year. Now, he was on the Quidditch team as a Chaser. Hermione would never get used to the idea of someone actually enjoying such awful heights.

"Hey, Sweets," Charlie came up to her side, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on her lips by way of greeting, "You look a little tense."

"Thanks, Dragon-Breath," she said sarcastically, "How's your nose?"

Charlie spun to the little boy, "Fred! You snitch!"

"Sorry, Uncle Charlie," Fred said with a teasing grin, "Mum forced it out of me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Charlie laughed, "Is that so?"

Fred nodded before running off to sit at the table next to Maggie and his Uncle George. It was a shame that Harry and Ginny couldn't make it today. George was telling the two kids jokes which caused loud giggles to erupt from the table every few seconds.

"You should be more careful, Charlie," Hermione told, narrowing her eyes accusingly, "I don't understand how you work with dragons for a living; yet, you can't even get through a day without tripping and causing yourself damage."

"It's a gift, Sweets," he grinned light-heartedly.

Hermione chuckled at her best friend, "Have you wrote to James this week?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded, "Tyke was telling me all about some 'hot' blond from Ravenclaw."

Groaning, she said, "Merlin, that boy needs to stop spending time with you."

"He's my Godson," Charlie said in explanation.

"Sometimes I regret the decision," Hermione laughed to herself.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist. Her husband's hands immediately went to her slightly bulging stomach, "How are my girls doing?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"We're both perfect," Hermione answered, leaning back into his grip. She was four months along in her second pregnancy of their eight year marriage. This time the baby was a girl. "What about you, Billy?"

"Couldn't be happier," Bill murmured, kissing the side of her neck just below her ear.

"Get a room," Fred yelled before muttering, "Parents," in exasperation.

Everyone around the room chuckled. "C'mon you two," Molly said, "Sit before the food gets cold."

Bill and Hermione sat at the table side by side. They kept their hands entwined together in Hermione's lap. Usually, the family dinners were much more crowded. However, Ron and his three girls couldn't come. His wife, Jennifer, had been a little under the weather. Also, both Charlie and George's wives were working. To Hermione's chagrin, she hadn't seen Remus in a while now. He had taken up the Defense Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts again after a request from McGonagall. Hermione hated not seeing him all the time.

Arthur entered the back door, just returning from the Ministry. Everyone muttered pleasant greetings towards him as he took his seat. Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling in happiness as she glanced around the table. Years ago, she'd of never pictured her future so successful. She couldn't have asked for a better husband than Bill was. He had loved her for years before she had opened her eyes to it. Now, she wouldn't give him up for anything. He'd blessed her with little Freddie and had become an amazing father figure to James. Now, with the baby on the way...They were both ecstatic. Despite his scars, Bill was truly a beautiful person both inside and out. This was her family. She'd wouldn't change a thing.

No matter how many obstacles she had to overcome to get to this very moment. It was all worth it. All the sorrow and pain became warmth and happiness. Sure, she'd never forget the love who had captured her heart all those years ago. Yet, she would never look around her and wish for anything to be different. She was going to concentrate on the future. On her children and husband. On living a life full of love and affection.

Forever and always.

The End.


End file.
